Trouble in Court
by aliendroid
Summary: Final in the "Hell's Court" series! Sasuke has his hands full. Naruto's pregnant, his brother is being crowned king, and things between the Outer Lands and Inner Fiefs are reaching a boiling point! Can Sasuke, with the help of Neji who is also dealing with a pregnant mate, contain the threatening war AND keep Naruto calm? SasuNaru NejiGaa OOC Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Okay, so the original idea was for me to wait until "Welcome to Court" hit 500 faves and reviews before I gave you all this sequel. But after some consideration I realized there was no way that story is good enough to reach 500 faves. It did breach 500 reviews like the day I put up the final chapter so… yeah. So instead of waiting I lowered the limit to 400 faves. The limit has been met so here we go! Welcome old readers of "Welcome to Court"! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one!**

**Note: this is a sequel story! I suggest you read "Welcome to Court" before reading this one. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Plot: Sasuke has his hands full. Naruto's pregnant, his brother is being crowned king, and things between the Outer Lands and Inner Fiefs are reaching a boiling point! Can Sasuke, with the help of Neji who is also dealing with a pregnant mate, contain the threatening war AND keep Naruto calm?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: Brewing Storm_

Hell, a world parallel but never overlapping with Heaven and Earth, is the land of demons. A world of very little greenery but grand geological structures. The main residence of Hell is the demon race. A powerful species that controls most of the land. They are ruled over by the Royal Family, the Uchihas. To keep the balance often relatives of the Royal Family are married into the houses of Lords, the controllers of the realms.

The kingdom of Hell is split up into two sections of realms, the Inner Fiefs and the Outer Lands. Peaceful and without worry the Inner Fiefs supply a great number of fineries. The Outer Lands main objective is the protection of the kingdom, keeping the creatures of the Hills of Night at bay.

The Hills of Night, an ancient land that is not part of but is connect to the kingdom of Hell. Here monsters of ancient and unknown origin live. Violent and blood thirsty they wonder the lands looking for their next victims. It is only the armies of the Outer Lands that keep the Inner Fiefs safe from these creatures.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Sasuke sighed as he read through the hundredth complaint. The notices had been coming in more frequently and he was having a hard time keeping up with them all. If they were small nuisances he would have just ignored them, but they weren't. Nearly every single letter he had read through was a legitimate problem, and every one of them was from the villages near the inner border.

Onyx eyes narrowed on the newest letter in his hand. It listed a number of grievances, all caused by citizens of the Inner Fiefs. Since he had started slowly taking over specific jobs he had noticed the large amount of complaints against traveling citizens from Inner Fiefs. It seemed that the people who were traveling from the Inner Fiefs to the Outer Lands acted superior and were often rude and destructive. It irritated Sasuke to think that this was the thanks they gave the people responsible for a majority of their protection.

Placing the letter in the correct file he moved to the next one, another sigh leaving his lips. It was another letter of complaint. Placing the letter down, he stood, and went to the window. Looking out the glass panes he gazed out over the eastern half of the main city for the Outer Lands of Fire. Konoha, as he had found out quickly, was a city of very little formality. Here every citizen treated each other the same. Even the ruling Lord and his family were active socially with the peasants.

Two years, it had been two years since he had moved to his mate's homeland to make the transition. Since then Minato and Kushina had handed over almost all power to Naruto and him. Very few things were still handled by the old Lord and Lady. They mainly supplied advice and counsel for the two. Truthfully Sasuke was happy to have Minato's help most the time. He had been raised as his brother's shadow. He knew very little about how to operate in the open. Sure he knew the basics, but next to nothing about running an entire realm. And the Lands of Fire were huge!

He was now in charge of not only the second largest population in the Outer Lands, but the largest mineral and ore mines. The borders of the Outer Lands of Fire along the Hills of Night were the longest of all and required constant vigilance. Then there were the needs of the people themselves, and that was overwhelming! Sasuke was just happy he had Naruto to help him with it all. The people loved the submissive wind demon, and only accepted Sasuke's rule because of his devotion to him.

A soft knock at the door drew Sasuke from his thoughts. "Sasuke," Naruto called opening the door and smiling at him.

Sasuke turned around and smiled at his beautiful mate. Naruto was everything he could ask for in a mate and more. He was beautiful and powerful, but he was also smart and kind. He had the biggest heart Sasuke had ever seen, but he was also quick to defend against offense. He fit into Sasuke's life like a flawless puzzle piece made to be there.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke asked walking over to him and kissing him softly.

"Lunch," Naruto said resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "You skipped breakfast and you skipped lunch yesterday."

"I have a lot of work to do," Sasuke reasoned.

The glare he received told him that was the wrong answer. "You will eat lunch with me today," Naruto ordered grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the office. Sasuke sighed and followed along. Nearly three years of being mated and he had yet to win an argument with his blonde. Sasuke didn't know if that said something about his abilities as a dominant, or if he just loved Naruto to much to deny him anything. It was probably the later.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto groaned and stretched as he adjusted in his chair. It wasn't bad enough that his parents had decided to step down early, but now he had a mountain of things to learn and take care of before they officially handed everything over to him. True they had been a big help in instructing him on how to run the realm, but this was getting out of hand! There was only so much protection they could supply each area of the border along the Hills of Night.

It seemed every time he turned around the Inner Fiefs were crying for more protection and added security to "weak" areas on the border. Every ordinance that came in for more protection made the blonde demon scowl. It was like those idiots didn't realize they were already covering every possible entry point the best they could with what they had.

The one time he had mentioned for them to send reinforcements he had been basically laughed at, not something that had lightened his mood. The Inner Fiefs refused to aid the Outer Lands in protecting their borders from the dehiscences of the Hills of Night, and it aggravated Naruto that he was sending his men out to fight for such spoiled stuffed pheasants. He could understand their demands for tightened security if creatures were actually making it through the borders and into the Inner Fiefs, but they weren't. Nothing had gotten through the gates for over a hundred years. They were all just being a bunch of cowards.

What really irritated Naruto though were the constant threats. Every time they asked for more protection or security the Fiefs would threaten to cease their imports to the Outer Lands. They would dangle the prospect of leaving thousands of demons to starve just so they could feel safe. It sickened Naruto to no end. Sometimes he wondered why they even bothered protecting them.

"Think any harder and you'll collapse," Iruka's voice drifted to Naruto from the door. The blonde looked up and smiled at his old teacher, and the eight month old child on his hip. "Care for a distraction?" he asked moving into the room and sitting down.

Naruto laughed and pushed the papers in front of him aside. "That would be appreciated," he said. Hideharu, a male submissive with brown eyes and silver hair, struggled free from his mother's arms and crawled over to Naruto. Bending down the blonde picked the small child up and placed him on his lap. "Kakashi still on duty?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed, "Yeah."

"And let me guess, Hideharu here won't settle down without Daddy around?" Naruto grinned.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I wish he would sleep without Kakashi home. It would make my life easier."

Naruto's expression softened as he looked at his teacher's child. The boy was adorable, the perfect combination of his parents. Though some may argue that point. The child had obviously inherited his father's power and intelligence, but his mother's knack for trouble.

"He just knows when it's safest," Naruto said smoothing Hideharu's unruly silver hair.

Iruka gave Naruto a halfhearted glare, "Are you implying I can't keep my child safe?"

"He better not be." The two adults turned and smiled at Kakashi. The silver haired dominant lightning demon crossed the room and kissed Iruka softly. "Sorry I'm late, but the drill went longer than planned."

"Da! DAAA!" Hideharu instantly started shouting for him, his arms outstretched and fingers curling and uncurling in a classic grab motion.

Kakashi smiled and moved to take his son from Naruto. Picking his boy up, he cradled him in his arms, and went back to Iruka's side. "Sorry to bother you Naruto," Iruka said before leaving the office.

"Anytime," Naruto called after them. Sighing he looked back to his desk and frowned. He really was not looking forward to doing any more paperwork. Getting an idea Naruto stood and left the room. He walked down the hall until he came to Sasuke's office. He could hear the rustling of papers and the soft mumbling of his dominant. Without knocking Naruto entered and went straight up to him.

Sasuke, startled by his door opening abruptly, looked up and prepared to yell at whoever it was. His scolding reprimand died on the tip of his tongue the second he saw it was Naruto. The blonde was grinning at him like some kind of imp. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and sat back in his chair, waiting for Naruto to explain his sudden appearance.

"Let's go for a ride," Naruto said leaning over the paper filled desk.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Naruto answered walking to the other side of the desk and grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Come on!" Sasuke smiled and allowed himself to be pulled away. Any distraction was welcomed, and one that involved spending time with his mate was preferred.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

The two rode out of the castle gates, out of the town, and across the lava flows. Sasuke rode right beside Naruto, but still allowed him to lead. The blonde obviously had a destination in mind. As they rode Sasuke observed his mate. Naruto's blue eyes were alight and his smile was filled with carefree happiness. It was amazing how much he had changed over the past three years. After Yahiko's death Naruto had slowly began to return to being the happy carefree child he had been, minus the child part.

Some parts of his trauma still remained, and one could see it if they knew what to look for. Despite that he was truly happy and it showed. Sasuke loved seeing the glowing warmth in his blonde's blue eyes. Naruto's smile was the first thing he looked forward to seeing every morning. And if he didn't see it his day usually sucked.

Like most dominant demons, Sasuke's mate meant the world to him. Naruto was the most precious thing in his life. The only thing Sasuke could think of that he could possibly care for with the same amount of love would be his and Naruto's child, once they had one. Yes Sasuke was sure he would love and treasure any child Naruto and he had. How could he not love something that came from his blonde?

"We're here!" Naruto called pulling his horse to a stop. Its orange fiery mane flickered for a moment before settling.

Sasuke looked around and smiled. They were in the Petrified Forest. He could clearly remember the first time he had visited the haunting woods. Naruto and his best friend Gaara had slipped out of the castle and came here to listen to the wind during a night the Frozen Gale was blowing. That had been a memorable night, because it had technically been the first night Sasuke had held Naruto in his arms, though nothing beyond that had happened.

"So, what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked looking over to Naruto.

The blonde shrugged, "I figured we could both use a break from the constant annoyance that is our routine right now."

"True," Sasuke agreed dismounting. Naruto followed suit and the two moved together to the base of a stone tree. Sasuke sat so his back was leaning against the trunk and Naruto sat between his legs. Instantly Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He buried his nose in Naruto's soft blonde locks and inhaled deeply, taking in the wild scent of his mate. There was a lingering trace scent of him as well causing Sasuke to frown. Had it really been so long that his scent was fading from his mate?

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's lips suddenly sucking on his neck, right over the mating mark. Pure pleasure raced along his every nerve ending and he tried to get closer to his dominant. One of Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's chin and titled his head back so he could kiss him, while the other went to Naruto's pants and slipped inside. A soft growl escaped the wind demon as he felt Sasuke's hand close around his erection.

"Mm, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered into their adjoined mouths. It had been so long since Sasuke had last touched him like this. Nearly two weeks if Naruto wasn't mistaken. They had just been so busy that they hadn't done anything.

"I know Naru, I know," Sasuke soothed as he nipped at Naruto's neck. Releasing him and withdrawing his hand he turned Naruto around. Instantly Naruto crashed his lips to Sasuke, his arms wrapping tightly around him. Sasuke hummed in appreciation to his mate's eagerness and began to work at getting his pants off.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

A group of merchants from the Inner Fiefs were passing the border separating the Inner and Outer realms. They had been instructed to gauge the security levels near the Hills of Night. Should they find the protection lacking then their lord was determined to take action. He was tired of not having the necessary protection and having his people live in fear of the creatures living in those hills. He would make sure the young lord and his mate understood that he meant business. Even if the young lord's mate was the second prince, it didn't matter.

The leader of the group was surprised to find such tight security on the way into the realm. Instantly he formed a dislike for the place. He couldn't understand why they would waste protecting their inner borders when they could be using the man power to keep the creatures in the hills at bay. The checkpoint they had passed through only solidified the idea that the Outer Lands were not doing their jobs correctly.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Nn, Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Enough, please."

Sasuke smirked and stilled his fingers inside of his panting blonde. "Please what?" he asked, his fingers rubbing against Naruto's pleasure point driving the submissive mad.

"Enter me!" Naruto cried trying to get Sasuke to go faster. He hated it when his mate was in a teasing mood, but then again he also loved it.

Sasuke groaned and quickly removed his fingers. Freeing himself he pulled Naruto up, and thrust into him. Naruto gasped and clung to Sasuke's shoulders. It really had been to long since having his dominant inside of him, he felt like he was stretching to the point of tearing. Sasuke, noticing Naruto's discomfort, stilled and allowed him to adjust. When Naruto rocked his hips Sasuke pulled out then thrust back in slowly. He was not going to be rushed.

"Mm," Naruto moaned kissing Sasuke's neck, up to his jaw, and finally his lips. Sasuke happily returned the kiss, his own tongue thrusting into Naruto's mouth slowly, mimicking his actions bellow. Naruto broke free of the kiss and moved to Sasuke's ear. "Faster," he whimpered before nibbling on his earlobe.

The sound and sensation went straight to Sasuke's groin and he growled. Tilting Naruto back he readjusted his angle and sped up. His thrusts weren't only faster, but deeper and more accurate. Naruto called out in bliss with the added stimulation, and he held onto Sasuke for support as his world grew smaller and smaller until it was just them.

"Sasuke! Ahhnnn Sa-ah!" Naruto screamed, his voice echoing off of the stone trees and cliffs surrounding them.

Sasuke smirked and, leaning down, bit Naruto's neck. The pleasurable sting caused the blonde to fall over the edge and he came crying out to him. Sasuke continued to thrust into Naruto, making him ride out his release till the end. Once Naruto was still Sasuke allowed himself his own release, and came deep inside of his mate.

"Nn, Naruto," he groaned kissing Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke," Naruto returned, his voice rough from screaming.

The two clung to each other, locked in a peaceful bliss. Until the winds shifted and Naruto picked up a message. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Gaara and Neji are coming over!" he cried.

Sasuke groaned. Naruto's excitement meant they were close by, which meant he had to get up. Reluctantly he released his mate and got up. The two dressed and headed back to the castle. Arriving just in time to be informed that a messenger had arrived two minutes ago announcing Lord Neji and Lord Gaara's approach.

Sasuke watched as Naruto practically jumped from one foot to the other in excitement. He realized it had been about three months since the two submissives had seen each other. The gap in visits certainly explained Naruto's behavior.

"Entourage approaching!" The call rang out in the courtyard and Naruto's smile widened. His excitement wasn't even being contained at this point.

As Gaara and Neji's horses entered the courtyard Naruto rushed forward. Gaara, seeing Naruto, jumped from the saddle and embraced him in a hug. Neji's eyes widened and he snapped, "Gaara! What do you think you're doing in your condition?!"

Gaara ignored him and just continued to hug his friend. After a while they pulled apart and grinned at each other. Naruto noticed a slight difference in his friend, a warmer quality. He didn't have long to wonder about what had caused it. "I have to tell you, I can't wait until later!" Gaara said looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smiled and said, "I'm with child!"

Naruto's eyes widened. His lips broadened into a huge smile and he hugged Gaara again, this time gently. "Congratulations!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? What's going to happen? You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Voice: Please review!**

**NOTE: Okay, now I know I promised you all a pregnant Naruto and you will get him. Just give me time to get to that point. I promise you will see plenty of emotionally unstable pregnant Naru-chan in chapters to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trouble in Court**_

**First: Holly high jinks! I think this story has officially amassed the most reviews, favorites, and followers ever for any of my stories based on the first chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Second: Unfortunately it seems I might not be able to update regularly starting sometime next week. I promise to inform you all about the exact details regarding the situation when I can.**

**Third: Here is the next chapter. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Conflicts at the Border_

Naruto and Gaara were sitting in Naruto's office talking and catching up. It had been months since they had last seen each other, but they were both going through the transition of taking over for their parents so it was understandable. Still Naruto had missed his best friend, and seeing him again was a wonderful thing. Despite wanting to believe that Gaara had come just to tell Naruto the good news about the pregnancy he doubted that was his friend's only purpose in coming.

"So," Naruto said once they had finally caught up, "What are you really here for?"

Gaara paused in taking a drink of the herbal tea in his cup. Sighing he set the cup aside and turned to Naruto with a grave expression. "I'm sure you're aware of the Inner Fiefs' growing demands," Gaara said.

Naruto frowned, "I am."

"From what I can tell the requests have been coming in from the lands on our borders, and not from the ones closer to the center of the kingdom. I've looked into the possibility of the creatures from the Hills of Night getting past the defensive lines, but I've come up with nothing," Gaara explained.

"I did the same," Naruto admitted. "None of my patrols have reported a stray monster, either on the border of the Hills of Night or on the inner border. And according to messages from the other Outer Lords none of their borders have experienced a break in security."

"So basically they are kicking up a fuss for no reason?" Gaara pondered.

"Now would be a good time to do it. With all the confusion with the changing of power, not only in our own lands but with Fugaku-sama passing his crown onto Itachi-sama soon it is the perfect time to stir up trouble," Naruto said.

"Naruto, we're coming in," Sasuke called from the other side of the door interrupting the two wind demons.

"Considering what this conversation is about shouldn't we be present?" Neji asked, a frown marring his features.

"Promise not to turn into an overprotective ass?" Gaara snipped.

"I wouldn't if you didn't take risks," Neji countered.

"I don't take risks," Gaara growled. "I know what my limits are."

Naruto and Sasuke watched their two friends bicker. It was strange, but also soothing to see the normally calm couple arguing. Still if they were going to get anything done they were going to have to break it up sooner or later.

"Sasuke, you've been dealing with the complaints from our citizens. Anything interesting?" Naruto asked cutting into the tiff between the visiting couple.

Moving to sit beside his mate Sasuke answered, "Yes, every complaint I've looked at over the past couple months has been from the border villages. Every complaint is in regards to traveling citizens of the Inner Fiefs."

"That sounds familiar," Gaara said looking over to Neji. "We've got the same problems."

"I also contacted several other lords and they all gave pretty much the same story," Neji added.

Sasuke frowned. Things weren't adding up. The Inner Fiefs were demanding added protection, and the border villages were complaining about mistreatment from the Inner Fiefs' citizens. Plus all of the complaint letters were vague. They listed grievances, but nothing concrete. They gave no names or dates, just locations. Sasuke had sent people out to investigate the claims. In the end all they brought back were pictures of the devastation and nothing more.

"I do know that the Outer Lands of Water have upped their border patrol along the inner borders," Neji suddenly said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I thought they didn't want to make travel into their lands difficult."

"So did I," Gaara shrugged. "But it's true. They've even put up check points along the borders of the Outer Lands that connect to them as well."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "My head hurts," he whined. This was all just making him dizzy. First the Inner Fiefs now the Lands of Water, when would everything just make sense?

Sasuke leaned over and rubbed Naruto's neck, trying to release some of the building tension. "It's alright, I'm sure the extra security along the inner borders has nothing to do with the requests for more troops at the Hills of Night."

"The old Lord did just pass everything over to his daughter, perhaps she's making the changes for a reason," Gaara suggest, though he also thought that wasn't the case. The Outer Lands always had an open border policy with each other. It made protecting the Inner Fiefs easier.

"Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama is looking for you and Gaara-sama," Sakura called from the other side of the door.

Naruto and Gaara exchanged pained glances before sighing. "She probably wants to just see you," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and my sister didn't try to kill Shikamaru during her labor," Gaara retorted, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"We can wish," Naruto tried again.

"Nope," Gaara said, his voice making it hard to argue. "She's going to go extra excited mommy mode of me and I know it."

Naruto took in his friend's uncomfortable posture and the grimace on his face. "Your mom did the same thing?"

Neji tried to contain his laughter at the memory of Lady Karura squealing happily and instantly making plans on who to tell. "She was out of control when we found out," Gaara whined. Suddenly Gaara glared, "Though seeing Kankuro nearly strangle Neji wasn't any fun either."

Sasuke blinked several times. He looked over to his childhood friend and distant relative. The shiver he saw passing through Neji was proof enough of Gaara's words. Still he had to ask, "Why did he try to strangle you?"

"Well, Temari-san only recently gave birth to Aiya(1). I guess the idea of having another emotionally unstable submissive around isn't appealing to him," Neji said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Was Temari-nee really that bad?"

Both Gaara and Neji shuddered. "I think she could give Itachi-sama a run for his money," Neji answered.

"Wow, that is something," Naruto whistled. "Oh well, we better go see Mother before she comes to look for us." With that Naruto and Gaara left the study, leaving Sasuke and Neji alone.

Neji looked over to Sasuke, his eyes narrowing. "You don't believe for a minute that the Lands of Water tightening their borders is unrelated to the Inner Fiefs' requests for more protection, do you?" he demanded.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the bookcase. "No I don't, but I don't want Naruto to worry about it until we have proof. It won't do any good to have him upset if it turns out to be nothing," Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. It made sense, but technically they were only the mate's of the future lords. It was really Naruto and Gaara with all the power and final say. Hell's system didn't favor a dominant once it mated a submissive completely. A submissive's position still belonged to that demon, meaning that even if Neji and Sasuke had mated the heirs to two Outer Lands they hadn't gain the titles. They were the equivalent of Lady Kushina and Lady Karura to the people actually, second in power. Because of this keeping such information from them could cause their already precarious place to become even more strained.

Despite knowing all that Neji didn't want Gaara to have any more stress on his shoulders than he already did. Unlike Naruto, Gaara was pregnant which meant his health, both physical and mental, were important. "I understand," Neji finally said. "Once we have evidence we'll address them about it."

"That's what I planned on doing," Sasuke said. The two dominant demons shared a quick look of mutual understanding before going in search of their mates.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

The second Naruto and Gaara entered the gardens Kushina was on Gaara, wrapping him in a secure but light hug. "I'm so happy to hear the news Gaara!" she said cupping both his cheeks with her hands. "I bet Karura is ecstatic!"

"She's happy," Gaara managed to mumble out with his cheeks being squished.

Naruto fought down his laughter before moving to his mother and Gaara's side. "Mom, Gaara can't breathe with you pressing on his face like that," he whispered.

"Oh," Kushina quickly took her hands away and smiled at the redhead. "Really Gaara, congratulations. We are both happy for you. Aren't we?" she asked turning around and smiling at Minato.

"Of course," Minato said coming over to them and wrapping his arms around his mate. "A child is a wonderful thing. Congratulations, to both of you," he said indicating Sasuke and Neji as they entered the garden.

"Now that we're all here let's have dinner," Kushina ordered.

"Outside?" Suigetsu asked from off to the side where he and several other servants were standing.

Kushina shot the prince's attendant a dark look. "Yes, outside," she said. Her tone was low and everyone shivered. It was the tone she often used when reprimanding Naruto.

"Of course Kushina-sama," Suigetsu bowed and rushed off. Since arriving in the Lands of Fire permanently he had come to learn that one did not question the current Lady of the lands. Still he did slip up every now and again.

Kushina smiled and motioned for everyone to take their seats. The group got settled at the table she already had set up. Conversation quickly started up, mainly Kushina asking details about Gaara's condition and how Karura was doing.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"This fucking sucks! Why do we have to do something as fucking boring as this?" a man with grey hair and purple eyes complained. "Why couldn't that fucker just send someone else to check out the damn security of those bloody hills?"

His mate, the leader of the group they were leading, felt a headache coming on. "Because sending someone else would have been pointless," he said.

"Oh sure," the purpled eyed demon complained. "You sure it isn't just because you wanted the pay Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu, a demon of dark skin and green and red eyes, looked over to his irritated mate. He shouldn't be surprised by his submissive's irritation, he was never happy. "Money is important, how many times have I told you that Hidan?"

"More than I can fucking count," Hidan bit out. "I just don't see why we have to bring all of these bastards with us. Why couldn't we do this alone? It would have been faster and a lot more fun that way."

Kakuzu did not miss the underlying suggestive tone in Hidan's voice, but ignored it. He'd take care of his mate's needs later. "The Lord asked us to travel like this, and he's paid us well. Why do we need to ask questions beyond that?" he asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan yelled. "What kind of fucked up business plan is that?"

"The kind that keeps us employed," Kakuzu retorted. Hidan cursed and mumbled under his breath as they continued to walk.

Kakuzu didn't blame Hidan for his attitude. Normally when they took a job it was just them. But this time that damn fat lord had paid them to travel with a group of his own people, and he had paid them well. Obviously the people were for the purpose of camouflage, but it still grated on his nerves to be around so many constantly. Having Hidan in a foul mood wasn't helping his any either.

"They sure have upped the security around this place," Hidan suddenly said. "Last time we came through here there were barely any troops this close to the inner borders."

"Yeah, probably Mei-sama's doing," Kakuzu said. "She's been trying to fix the mistakes of her grandfather."

"Can't see what tightening the security on the inner borders will do for that," Hidan scowled. "Just seems like a big fucking waist of man power."

"Now you sound like him," Kakuzu said.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan growled. "Don't compare me to that fat bastard, unless you want me to kill you?"

"You can try," Kakuzu retorted.

The citizens traveling with them took a step back away from them. They hadn't grown accustom to the pair's unique form of relationship during the last couple days of travel. To them the couple honestly seemed to hate each other. Well, at least until it was night time and they were alone in their tent. Then it seemed the two got along wonderfully.

"We should make the next village by sundown, keep up," Kakuzu called when he realized the group had lagged behind.

He shook his head as they rushed to catch up. Turning his thoughts away from the ridiculous behavior of the group they were with he concentrated on observing the area. The few people they had passed seemed to be hostile towards them, without actually attacking them. Apparently the scuffles on the borders' edges were even starting to affect the people further in. Not that he cared. He had nothing to do with the tussles, and as long as Hidan didn't get involved in them he probably wouldn't.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to be doing here?" Hidan asked. "Are we really just going to check out the damned border?"

"No," Kakuzu answered. "Our employer wants a hole opened up in the security. He wants to force the Outer Lands and Inner Fiefs into a war it seems."

"That's just fucking stupid," Hidan remarked. "I mean, how will a war between the larger realms benefit a small land like his?"

Kakuzu didn't answer that. He was also wondering what the Lord was thinking. Starting a war between the lands wouldn't benefit him in any way. Actually it could possibly cripple his own fief.

"Ah shit!" Hidan cursed. Kakuzu turned and watched as his mate leaned down and took off his sandal. "Fucking thing broke. Dammit. We better have a god damned spare or I'm going to start hacking people to bits!"

Kakuzu sighed as the group cringed and rushed to find a spare sandal. Deciding to do nothing he continued with his observations.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto sighed as he climbed into bed beside Sasuke. The day had been long, especially with Gaara and Neji's sudden arrival. Still something about their conversation earlier bugged him and he couldn't get it off his mind. He tossed and turned in bed, frustration slowly building. He was never going to get to sleep at this rate!

"Will you just stop that already?" Sasuke growled.

"I can't get to sleep," Naruto whined.

Sasuke smirked. Rolling over so he was on top of Naruto he purred into his ear, "I can help you with that."

Naruto's eyes darkened and he smiled. Wrapping his arms around his mate he kissed him deeply. Pulling away Naruto said, "I don't think me sleeping is on your mind."

Sasuke thought about that for a moment. "Well you'll be tired once I'm through," he finally said.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure I will be." Sasuke swooped in for a kiss but Naruto stopped him, "But first, what do you truly think about Mei-sama's increased security along the Outer Lands of Water's borders?"

Sasuke groaned and rolled off of Naruto. He had hoped he had diverted Naruto from that specific detail. "I already told you, I don't think they are related to the demands for increased security."

"And I know you are lying to me," Naruto said rolling over so he was lying on top of Sasuke. "Come on, tell me," he whispered kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Are you trying to win me over with sex?" Sasuke questioned, his eyebrow arched.

"Yep," Naruto chirped before biting Sasuke's ear.

A low sound, almost a moan but not quite, left Sasuke's lips. "Fine!" he growled flipping their positions. "I don't think they are entirely unrelated, but I don't want to move until we've got evidence. Now how about making some other sounds?" Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips roughly. The blonde whimpered and wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke brining him closer.

Sasuke smirked in victory as he slipped his hand behind Naruto. His finger pressed against his entrance, a soft growl leaving Naruto's lips as he pressed one inside. Continuing to kiss his blonde into silence Sasuke prepped him. If Naruto thought he could tease him and get away with it he was in for a long, hard, wonderful lesson.

Naruto whimpered into their adjoined mouths. He clung to Sasuke tighter as he felt himself being stretched and readied. "Mm, Sasuke," he whined.

"Ready so soon?" Sasuke smirked kissing down to Naruto's throat. He nipped at Naruto's pulse point causing a sharp cry to escape his parted lips. "Seems you are," Sasuke husked pulling his fingers out and brining himself to Naruto's entrance. "Ready?" he asked. Just because he was giving Naruto a lesson didn't mean he wanted to hurt him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined pulling him back to his lips. With a low growl Sasuke thrust forward, sheathing himself in Naruto's slick heat. "Ahhnnn," Naruto moaned at the feeling of being full. "Mm, move," he ordered.

Sasuke did. By the time he was done educating his little mate Naruto was exhausted, and could barely walk the next morning. Though Sasuke had hoped to deter such actions by doing that, Naruto tucked the information away for later. Much later.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Aiya: Temari and Shikamaru's daughter. She is one of my oc's created originally in "Wolf and Fox". As are all the children that are appearing in this fic.**

**Voice: What does "much later" mean?**

**Me: Oh well, that just means he won't be able to use his new found knowledge any time soon.**

**Voice: Why?**

**Me: …ARASHI!**

**Voice: YAY! Oh, you review. So when is he coming.**

**Me: That I can't say.**

**Voice: GRRRRRRRRRRRR**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Okay, I've already posted an A/N regarding my updates, but I'll mention it again. I'm going to be updated kind of sporadically. It won't be on a schedule anymore, but when I can update. I'm still writing, but I don't have constant access to the Internet at this time. My stories are not going on hiatus, updates could just be longer in the coming. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Another on the Way_

Naruto sighed as he stretched and got out of bed. Sasuke was already up, and had been for a good hour already. It wasn't odd for his mate to be up before him. Though it was odd that he had slept in so much longer than normal, perhaps he was just tired. He didn't seem to have his normal amount of energy this morning. Still he had to get up and deal with arrangements to go to the Royal City.

Gaara and Neji had returned home yesterday with plans to return soon so they could go to the Royal City. The plan was to speak with Itachi and Fugaku about the current situation. Even if power was being handed down they still needed to get a handle on what was going on. Neji had complained about Gaara traveling, but that had been quickly silenced when Gaara pointed out he had traveled to the Lands of Fire just fine.

Moving to the wash basin Naruto rinsed his face and looked at his reflection in the looking glass. He frowned when he saw a slight shimmer to his inner aura through the glass. Going to the window he opened it and allowed the wind in. There was nothing odd about the winds that day. Passing it off as stress because of the situation he continued to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes.

Normally he would have Sakura help him get dressed, but the pour woman was busy running around lately. His mother was keeping most the servants and slaves on their toes with repairs and cleaning. The coronation was coming up quickly and she wanted everything perfect. Unfortunately that meant even the attendants were needed.

"Naruto-sama," Sakura's voice drifted through the door as she hesitantly opened it.

"Come in Sakura," he called out. Sakura opened the door, a tray with food and tea balanced on one arm. "Oh thank you Sakura," Naruto said moving from the bed, where he had been putting on his boots, to the sofa in front of the fire.

Sakura smiled as she poured the mint tea and handed the cup to her lord. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you get dressed," she apologized.

"Mom's keeping you busy enough," Naruto smiled at her. "But thank you for bringing me this. I doubt I would have made it downstairs with the energy I have this morning."

Sakura's eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright my Lord?" she asked pressing her wrist to his forehead. It was rare for a powerful demon to become ill, but it could happen. The most common cases happened when the demon was under great stress, which Naruto was. "We can call Tsunade-sensei if you are feeling ill. Actually I'll do that now," she said standing.

Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm fine Sakura," he reassured her. "I'm just a little worn out."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She was warring with her duty to obey her lord and see to his health and well being. He wasn't running a fever, but she could tell something was wrong. She wasn't sure what it was. It was like a disturbance in his aura. Maybe he was just tired. "Do you want me to cancel your appointments for the day and inform Sasuke-sama you are going to rest?" she finally asked.

Alarm entered Naruto's eyes. "Do _not_ tell Sasuke!" he shouted. Sakura flinched back at the loud sound. "Sorry," Naruto said lowering his voice. "I'm fine, there is no reason to alarm Sasuke. As for my appointments, no do not cancel them. I need to see the people coming today."

Reluctantly Sakura bowed and said, "Yes my Lord." With that she left and headed down the hallway. Once she was a good distance away from Naruto's room she whispered, "Sai."

"Yes," the shadow demon said stepping out of the shadows and wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"Keep an eye on Naruto-sama today. If at any point he seems faint or slightly out of it report it to Sasuke-sama," Sakura said. Yes Naruto had told her not to tell Sasuke, but he hadn't said anything about Sai informing the Dark Prince about his condition should it worsen.

"Of course," Sai said. Sakura smiled at her dominant before kissing him and continuing down the hall. Sai faded back into the shadows and continued his watch over Naruto.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Sasuke was in his office reading yet more papers. Thankfully these ones weren't complaints. He was presently going through the shipping manifests for the ores exported to the other realms. With the Outer Lands of Fire having the largest mines for lava rock, fire iron, celes, and many rare gems it was important that they keep up on what was going out. There was some farm land and livestock, but much of their food was important from other realms. Their main source of meats was from the Outer Lands of Wind, and their main source of produce was from the Outer Lands of Earth.

This was one area Sasuke could at least make sense of. As a prince he had been trained in the kingdom's economy and how such things as exports and imports worked. Of course his education had been more focused on the politics of such business. Still it was helpful, and what he hadn't learned Minato was more than happy to teach him. As he was taking over most of Kushina's jobs she was the one teaching him most of the things he needed to learn. Of course not everything he was doing had been her job. Formal events were still the responsibility of Naruto, as he was the submissive. And Sasuke was handling the business end of things as the dominant, which was why Minato was teaching him. They were mixing some things up, but it was the best they could do. Tradition in the Lands of Fire stated the dominant of a mated pair handles the business and the submissive handled the social events. One thing Sasuke had learned quickly was that the realm was big on tradition.

"Sasuke, can I come in?" asked Minato after knocking.

Not looking up from the log in front of him he said, "Yes."

Minato opened the door and nearly laughed at the concentration on the young princes' face. "You look near collapse," he stated. "Here have a drink."

At that Sasuke did look up. Minato set two heavy stone mugs down on the desk. The heavy scent of hot Nightberry brew (1) drifted to him. Smiling Sasuke picked up the drink and took a tentative drink. The fluid was hot, but it could easily rejuvenate even the most exhausted souls. "Thank you," Sasuke said once he had taken a larger drink.

"I figured you could use a cup about now," Minato said with a smile. "Kushina usually has one brought up to me about this time whenever I'm working on the exports."

"Hmm, I'll have to speak with Suigetsu and Jugo about making sure they do," Sasuke said.

"You'd be better off mentioning it to Naruto," Minato suggested. "He's knows which days you work on this stuff, and I'm sure he can predict your moods better than your attendants."

Sasuke thought about that for a moment. He had to admit the older blonde had a point. Even though Jugo and Suigetsu had been with him for years they couldn't predict him the way his little mate could. Sasuke just chalked it up to Naruto and him being mated. "I'll do that," Sasuke agreed with a smile. "Now do you think you could help me with this?" he asked pointing to a place on the log.

"Sure," Minato moved around the desk and looked at the page.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto sighed, put his quill aside, leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his temples. He just couldn't shake the lethargic feeling. He had already spoken to two mayors for the villages on the borders, but he still had another three meetings to go. He needed to know what was going on. From what he'd gathered so far groups of people would come through and cause a ruckus. They never gave their names. When notice about the disturbance was sent out the people would leave.

All he could think was that these incidents were being purposely planned. It was the only thing that explained why they would just leave the second the notices were sent out. Naruto promised to have some soldiers come to the villages regularly from now on. He could spare them. The requests for tightened security on the Hills of Night were unfounded, and he wasn't going to put any more pressure than necessary on his people for them. His people needed his protection more than those hills did. He would of course continue to protect the Hills of Night, but at the same level his parents have been.

"Naruto-sama the mayor of Blaze Village," Sai announced as he opened the door and let the man inside. Naruto smiled and shook his hand. Directing him to take a seat he started in on yet another meeting.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"You had better put that quill down and get up," Kushina glared at her son.

"I need to get this done," Naruto said jotting down an answer to a request for extra supplies for a town hit with a recent eruption. They weren't uncommon, but this one had been extremely violent and hard to contain. Because of that buildings had been damaged. Thankfully no citizens were killed, though some were injured.

"The supplies are already being sent," Kushina frowned.

"Yes, but I want to make sure they know they can ask for more should they need them," Naruto said.

"Finish quickly then," Kushina sighed. She understood the importance of having the people know they could come to them for help. The second Naruto was done though she reached for him and dragged him out of the office. "I swear if I wasn't here you and that mate of yours would work yourself into an early grave," she griped as they walked down the halls and stairs towards the dining room.

"Is Sasuke still working?" Naruto asked.

"I had your father take him a mug of Nightberry brew earlier, and gave him instructions to drag him down to lunch as well," Kushina explained.

Naruto noted to be the one to send the brew to Sasuke next time. His mother shouldn't have to take care of his mate. "Thank you, I'll take care of it next time," he said.

"Make sure you do," she replied. "Now, we're having ramen (2) so-" she didn't get to finish because Naruto had run ahead of her the second he heard what they were having. Kushina smiled and followed after her son. When she reached the dining room Sasuke and Minato were there as well. She took her seat beside her mate, and the servants brought the food in.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered as the noodles and broth were set in front of him. He reached for his chopstick and was just about to dip them into the soup when the scent hit his nose. His stomach felt like it flopped and he felt bile rise in his throat. "Sick," he whispered.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto barely catching what he had said. "What?" he asked setting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, a worried look in his onyx eyes.

"I'm going to be sick," Naruto said jumping up and rushing into the kitchen area.

"Sakura!" Kushina yelled.

Instantly the pink haired demon was beside Naruto holding a basin. Naruto gripped it and retched. Sasuke was next to him in an instant. He was rubbing his back unable to do anything else as his mate threw up. He looked to Kushina and Minato hoping one of them would have an answer.

"Call Tsunade-sensei! _Now_!" Kushina ordered a nearby servant. The earth demon bowed and rushed from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry my Lady," Sakura said bowing. "I knew he wasn't feeling well, but he insisted he was fine and told me not to say anything. I should have had him stay in bed."

Kushina turned to the attendant. "You were obeying his orders," she said. Still she was worried. Powerful demons didn't get sick under normal circumstance. The only time she could remember getting sick was – Her eyes widened and she concentrated on her son's aura. Her mouth dropped as she noticed the slight distortion.

Before she could say anything Tsunade appeared. "Move aside. Get out of my way!" she snapped. The old healer took one look at Naruto and turned on the group of people in the kitchen. "Why is it every time a powerful demon experience a little morning sickness I get called in with the claim of an emergency?!"

"Morning sickness? But it's afternoon," Sasuke said. Then her words sunk in and his eyes widened. "You mean?"

"Congratulation, Naruto's pregnant," Tsunade said smiling.

"Oh my goodness!" Kushina squealed happily. Minato sagged against the stone wall, his strength leaving him with the announcement.

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"What made you sick?" Tsunade asked moving to Naruto's side. Her hand began to glow and she passed it over his stomach.

"The smell of ramen," Naruto pouted.

Tsunade laughed understanding the boy's misery. "Okay, I suggest you avoid anything that makes you sick for a while. It should pass. I'll write up a diet complete with herbs that should be taken in tea form for you."

"Is that necessary?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "You are both extremely powerful, so we're going to have to make sure this little guy develops properly without drawing on Naruto's energy reserves. As you all know a powerful demonic child can easily turn parasitic if not properly taken care of while in the womb."

"Okay," Sasuke said instantly. The idea of his child draining his mate was not appealing. Still he couldn't help but smile. Naruto was pregnant! He could barely believe it.

Tsunade sighed as she stood up and moved to a table to start writing out the list of things Naruto would have to start taking. "Still it is just like you two, to become pregnant so close together," she said.

Naruto frowned at the old healer. "It isn't like Gaara and I planned this," he snipped.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"If you say so," Tsunade joked. "Oh," she turned to Sasuke and glared at him, "No sex while he's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto both snapped.

Tsunade covered her ears and waited for the echoing to die down before saying, "I'll repeat this again, so listen closely. Powerful demonic children can become parasitic! Sex can trigger such actions as it drains the energy of the mother that could be used to feed the child. So, no sex!" Naruto and Sasuke both groaned in agony. "Oh don't worry," she smiled, "Considering how powerful you both are, the pregnancy shouldn't last more than three months. Three and a half at the longest."

The lightning demon and wind demon looked at each other. It was obvious they hated the idea of abstaining from sex for three months, but didn't want to do anything that would endanger either Naruto or the child. "Understood," Sasuke said. Naruto was glaring down at his stomach.

Minato and Kushina shared knowing smiles. They had to go through a similar situation when she was pregnant with Naruto, except she had been put on instant bed rest due to her violent illness throughout her pregnancy. Tsunade had been afraid they would lose them both at one point. Kushina hoped her son wouldn't experience the same troubles.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto had wanted to write Gaara and instantly tell him about the good news, but Sasuke talked him out of it. He used the excuse that they would be seeing each other again soon, and wouldn't he rather tell him in person? Naruto had grudgingly agreed, though Sasuke could tell he was thrilled with the idea of telling Gaara.

There was something else on Sasuke's mind now though. With Naruto pregnant it meant he would have to reduce his stress level. This of course meant Sasuke would be taking on a great deal of the duties they had been splitting up until now. There was also the public announcement to make about the pregnancy and coming heir. That would at least make the citizens of the Land's of Fire happy.

When Minato and Kushina spoke to Sasuke about her troubles with carrying Naruto he had panicked. But Tsunade had assured him it would probably not happen. Kushina had been weak because Naruto was stronger than her, and the chances of the child being stronger than Naruto were slim. He would most likely be equal in power. As long as Naruto remained on the herbs she prescribed and he ate a balanced diet there was nothing to worry about.

Sasuke had asked why his brother hadn't showed any signs of energy depletion. That had only led to Tsunade looking at him like an idiot. She had of course explained that draining a demon as powerful as Itachi would have taken a true monster. Of course Itachi had been taking the supplements, which did help with carrying Kaimu.

As Sasuke settled at his desk, ready to write out his speech for the people, he sighed. The weight of what was going on finally settling in. He was going to be a father in only a couple months. A smile spread across his lips. He couldn't wait.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Kakuzu," Hidan called in a whinny voice.

"What?" Kakuzu asked already knowing what his mate was going to ask.

"Can I kill them yet?" he asked, blood thirst shinning in his eyes.

Kakuzu sighed. "No, you can't."

Behind them the group of people they were traveling with shrank back in fear. It was the tenth time Hidan had asked if he could kill them. They weren't sure what they had done wrong. One of their members had only asked them if they wanted tea last night.

"Well, when the fuck can I?" Hidan asked.

"Once this job is done," Kakuzu answered.

The group all began to tremble in fear. Kakuzu didn't really care though. They had been dumb enough to interrupt them last night. They were lucky he wasn't helping his deprived mate in slicing them up at the moment.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Nightberry brew: basically this would be Hell's equivalent of coffee. It can be either hot or cold, as can coffee. The berries are dried then ground down into a powder and boiled. **

**(2)Ramen: It's just ramen. Nothing special** **about it. Some things can still be the same.**

**Me: Well that was fun… Voice why are you under the picnic table?**

**Voice: Hidan scares me when he's sexually frustrated!**

**Me: Yeah, well he scares everyone when he's like that. But don't you want to tell them to review.**

**Voice: Oh yea! *jumps out* Please review!**

**Me: Oh look Hidan!**

**Voice: Eep! *hides back under the table.**

**Me: *laughs***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hello. I know you have all been waiting patiently for this, and I thank you all for that. My internet is back so hopefully you won't have to wait so long between updates now. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Back to the Royal City_

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he stalked through the halls of the castle. The blonde wind demon was livid. He didn't care if Sasuke was worried about him, this was just ridiculous. "Sasuke!" he yelled again.

"Will you stop that shouting?" Sasuke asked appearing behind Naruto. He knew why his mate was upset, but he had no choice!

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke sighed. He had hoped Naruto would be a bit understanding about the situation. "Safe," he said.

"Safe? Safe! You locked him away didn't you? I want him back Sasuke, now!" Naruto demanded.

"Not until he learns he can't jump on you like that," Sasuke countered.

For a minute Sasuke thought Naruto was going to burst and start arguing. What happened instead made the dominant lightning demon lost for words. "B-bu-but," Naruto's voice trembled and tears collected in his eyes. "I want Kurama back!" Naruto cried his tears falling. "He's mine! You had no right taking him away! Give him back!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had seen every side to Naruto, or so he had thought. He didn't know how to handle this crying baby in front of him. Still, seeing his mate upset did distress him. Quickly he pulled Naruto into his arms as he tried to soothe him. "Okay, I'll have Sai go get him, but you have to promise me you'll teach him to not jump on you like that," Sasuke said.

Naruto sniffed a couple more times before nodding. "Okay," he mumbled. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto's soft hair. Naruto hummed at the feel and tilted his head up. Their lips brushed, then locked. Tan arms wrapped around a pale neck pulling Sasuke closer. Sasuke's arms went around Naruto's wait, holding him against him.

Just as their tongues passed along the other's Minato and Kushina walked up to them. "That's enough, break it up!" Kushina snapped.

A low feral growl escaped both Naruto and Sasuke. The redheaded woman shrank back a bit. Minato sighed and stepped forward. "Sasuke, remember what Tsunade-sensei told you?" he asked.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he instantly detached from Naruto's lips. Naruto whined, turned to his dad, and glared at him. Naruto's glare was the by far one of the more frightening things Minato had seen. "It isn't your business," Naruto growled.

"That is my grandson you are caring," Minato responded.

"That doesn't mean you ge-" Naruto's words were cut off by a quick kiss from Sasuke.

"Calm down," Sasuke instructed the agitated submissive. Naruto's mood swings were going to give him whiplash before their son could even be born. "He's right Naru, we can't risk either of you."

Naruto turned his big blue eyes to his mate. The difference was instead of a glare they were watery and pleading again. "Why are you taking his side?" he whimpered.

Sasuke panicked. "I'm not! I just don't want to hurt either you or our son!" he explained holding Naruto close.

"Hmm, okay," Naruto shrugged pushing out of Sasuke's arms and walking down the hallway. Stopping twenty feet away from them he turned and glared at Sasuke, "I want Kurama back!"

"I know," Sasuke sighed. Naruto gave a curt nod of his head and turned back around. Sasuke leaned against the wall feeling all of his energy leave him. "I don't know how to handle him when he's like this," he said.

Minato laughed, "Well he definitely takes after Kushina in this case."

"What does that mean?" the submissive female asked, a dangerous tone lacing her words.

Minato gulped, "Nothing dear."

"I thought so," she smiled. "Anyways, you're handling everything just fine Sasuke. Don't let Naruto's moods get to you. Oh, and Gaara and Neji are on their way into the city."

"What!" Sasuke snapped up and started down the hallway. "Tell me stuff like that sooner! Naruto!" Minato and Kushina laughed as they watched their son-in-law dash down the halls calling for their son.

Naruto was almost to the main hall by the time Sasuke found him and told him about Gaara and Neji's return. The blonde's aggravated mood instantly brightened at the mention of his friend. Sasuke, again, found himself a bit jealous of the closeness between Naruto and Gaara. Still he pushed it aside, he understood their relationship, and he knew he was the one Naruto loved.

At present they were watching the small party ride into the inner courtyard. Naruto's smile only grew as Gaara dismounted and walked over to him. Gaara blinked several times before gaping at his friend.

"You're-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yep," Naruto smiled. The two wind demons hugged each other tightly, congratulations coming from Gaara and thanks from Naruto.

Neji watched the scene perplexed. He looked to Sasuke and nearly laughed at the irritation in his eyes. "So, what's the good news?" the ice demon asked walking up to his life-long friend.

"Naruto's pregnant," Sasuke said. He had tried to sound passive, but he couldn't keep the softness from his voice.

Neji smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sasuke responded.

"Though, it's a little scary to think about those two being pregnant at the same time," Neji laughed out loud. The two dominants laughed for about a second, and then the full weight of what Neji had just said sank in. Both paled and looked over to their mates, thoughts of the many disasters that could happen if the two weren't kept happy drifting to the surface of their minds. "When are we leaving?" Neji asked.

"Today," Sasuke said. They were trying to ignore the possibilities they had just come across.

"Good, the sooner I can get Gaara home the better," Neji said.

"Likewise," Sasuke returned.

A soft yip was heard; red streaked passed them, and curled around Naruto's legs. The blonde looked down and smiled. "Kurama!" he exclaimed picking the small fox up. "There you are. Did that idiot Sasuke hurt you?" he cooed cuddling the creature.

Sasuke ground his teeth together. Even after three years of being mated he couldn't seem to like that kitsune. "What did you do?" Neji whispered.

"I had Kurama locked up in Sai and Sakura's quarters earlier today," Sasuke answered.

"Why?" Neji was wide eyed.

"He jumped on Naruto's stomach!" Sasuke growled. "If that little nuisance can't be gentle with Naruto I won't have him around him right now."

Neji nodded in understanding. "I tried the same thing with Shukaku."

"How did that go?" Sasuke asked.

Neji pointed to the tanuki curled up on the saddle of Gaara's horse. "He threw a fit. He even started crying! I had to give him back," Neji explained.

"Same," Sasuke said. The two dominants looked at each other and sighed.

"Sasuke are we ready to leave yet?" Naruto asked coming over to them, a smile in place.

Sasuke smiled back and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Not yet, but we'll be heading out in the next hour or so," he explained.

"Great, I want to speak with Fugaku-sama and Itachi as soon as possible," Naruto said. He was back to his normal self.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Torrents of rain covered the traveling party has they headed deeper into the Outer Lands of Water. They were nearing the border, but the weather was forcing them to go at an extremely slow pace. Tempers were rising, and some had already been injured.

"Fuck this shit!" Hidan cursed. "Let's just set up camp and wait out this bloody storm."

Kakuzu looked back to his soaking wet mate. He could tell Hidan was at the end of his rope. Sighing he gave in, "Fine. Find shelter and set up camp!"

The citizens traveling with them nodded and quickly looked for a place to camp for the night. As the peons were searching for a place to stay, Kakuzu looked at Hidan out of the corner of his eye. The platinum blonde was sitting on a rock, his face directed up at the skies, his purple eyes closed. His wild nature seemed to meld into the storm, making him appear like he was one with the chaos around them. It was scenes like this one that reminded Kakuzu of why he had taken the rough submissive has his mate.

Unable to control his growing want for his mate he walked over to the angry submissive. "What the fuck do you want?" Hidan snapped once Kakuzu was directly in front of him. The dominant demon said nothing as he pulled his mask aside and leaned down. Hidan's eyes widened, but his lips curved up forming a hungry smirk.

Their lips crashed together. Hidan reached up and pulled Kakuzu closer to him. He had missed his mate's warmth over the past couple nights. Kakuzu smirked and forced his way into Hidan's mouth, the submissive whimpered and bent back until he lying on the rock. Wrapping his legs around his dominant he pulled him closer. Hidan shifted underneath Kakuzu causing their desires to brush together. Kakuzu growled low in his throat before he moved to Hidan's throat and bit harshly at the mating mark. Hidan released a vicious growl of his own, but submitted to his dominant a little.

"We found a cave," one of their traveling party announced. A low growl was his only warning before he was struck by a bolt of lightning and fried.

"I wanted to do that!" Hidan complained.

"Shut up," Kakuzu instructed as he stood up and pulled Hidan up as well. "Let's get out of this rain."

"When will we get to the border?" Hidan asked.

"Tomorrow," Kakuzu answered.

Hidan cursed. That meant at least another twenty-four hours of traveling with these damn pests.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto glanced up at the sky. The clouds were hanging heaving, and there was the threat of rain. It wasn't odd to have rain showers during the spring season so it wasn't anything he was worried about. Still the clouds were approaching fast, and that was worrisome.

"Kakashi, perhaps we should find a place to wait out the rain," Naruto suggested to the silver haired solider.

"What rain?" Kakashi asked turning in his saddle to look at Naruto.

Blue eyes rolled and he pointed to the sky. "Are you completely stupid?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. Naruto's mood was starting to rub him the wrong way. Still he glanced up at the sky. "Naruto," he sighed looking back to his prince's mate, "The rain is still a ways off."

"Which is why we should be looking for shelter," Naruto snapped.

Kakashi looked to Sasuke, hoping to get some support. Sasuke provided none, "Sai think you could search for something?"

Sai nodded, "Yes Sasuke-sama." Sai closed his eyes and concentrated. His consciousness extended to the shadows of the world around them. He searched for any cave or outcropping large enough to shield them from the oncoming rains.

As the group watched it was like looking at a person speed read with their eyes closed. Sai's eyes moved rapidly behind his sealed lids. The only one unaffected by the odd sight was Sakura, who was busy keeping Kurama under control.

Thunder clapped overhead causing Naruto's horse to jerk. "Whoa!" Naruto cried as he was thrown from his stead.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Jumping from his horse he ran to catch his slowly descending mate. Softly Naruto landed in Sasuke's arms, his eyes red. "You used your wind to slow your descend," Sasuke sighed hugging Naruto securely to him.

"Of course I did," Naruto assured his mate hugging him back.

"You aren't allowed to scare me like that," Sasuke scolded still holding Naruto close.

"Sorry," Naruto smiled, "But he isn't normally so skittish."

"Found something," Sai announced opening his eyes. Looking around his eyes landed on Sasuke holding Naruto, Naruto's horse being caught by Kakashi, and a very upset looking Gaara. "What happened?"

"The lightning startled Naruto-sama's horse," Sakura explained after a soothing breath. "Where did you find the shelter?"

"A cave, a mile northeast of here," Sai said pointing off in the direction of the location.

"Great, let's get there," Kakashi offered handing the reins of Naruto's horse to Sai. "You take him for now. I think Sasuke-sama will take Naruto-sama on his stead."

"Of course," Sai agreed taking the reins and leading the horse behind him.

Like Kakashi thought, Sasuke placed Naruto in front of him on his horse, despite Naruto's protests. "This really isn't necessary," Naruto grumbled, a light blush painting his cheeks.

"He just threw you, I think it's necessary," Sasuke countered.

"Sasuke, it isn't the first time I've been thrown by a horse," Naruto sighed.

"Maybe, but that was when you weren't pregnant. I'm not risking either of you on a jumpy horse," Sasuke said with finality. Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. Breaking the brief lip lock Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto's. "Please Naru, just let me be a bit protective of you right now."

Naruto appeared to be thinking, before he sighed, and said, "Fine, but just for right now. As soon as we get to the Royal City you go back to being normal Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Well if that's all I'm required to do."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. His mate was always protective. As a dominant demon there wasn't a time he wasn't thinking about his safety. Cursing under his breath Naruto tried to think of a way out of the trap he had just created himself. When that failed he chose to observe the scenery.

The part of the Outer Lands of Fire they were traveling in where recently evacuated due to the latest eruptions. This left many mines abandoned, mainly for the purpose of allowing the lava to cool and create more resources. Knowing this Naruto wasn't shocked when the cave they came to was the mouth of a gem mine, an old gem mine.

"There aren't any fumes, or anything like that in there are there?" Sakura asked. "Naruto-sama and Gaara-sama can't be exposed to anything remotely resembling such things."

"Sakura, I am aware of that. Why do you think I chose this mine and not one of the closer ones?" Sai asked his mate.

"Oh, right," Sakura bowed her head and allowed her dominant to lead them into the cave.

The second they were inside the mine the skies burst and rain began to pound the ground outside. "Well let's get this camp set up," Kakashi instructed.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

The storm blew itself out during the night. Naruto and Gaara smiled as they passed down the street that would take them to the Royal City. The wind blew, carrying the many different scents of the Inner Fiefs to them. Hell's dark sun shone above them casting long shadows onto the earth. The land they were presently traveling through was the Inner Fief of Freeze, and it sure lived up to its name. Despite the sun shining the breeze was frigid, the land was frosted over, and they were bundled up tightly with furs. Normally they traveled through a different fief when going to the Royal City. But this was the fief that most of the citizens that had caused trouble had originated from, so Naruto and Gaara wanted to travel through it to check it out.

Sasuke and Neji weren't happy about this route. The few people they had seen on the road, and there were only a few, glared at Naruto and Gaara with disdain. When their eyes landed on them though, the looks changed to ones of sympathy, like they felt sorry for them for some odd reason. The two dominants only grew more on guard as they neared the first village after passing the border.

Kakashi, Sai, Baki, and Lee also sensed the hostility in the air and moved to protect their lords, forming a ring around the group. Sakura, Tenten, Suigetsu, Matsuri, and Jugo formed a ring between the bodyguards and their lords. The attendants didn't like the feeling they were getting from the surrounding area.

"Sasuke, why does it feel so hostile?" Naruto whispered.

"My best guest would be, they don't like you and Gaara here," Sasuke answered with an equally quiet voice.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "We haven't done anything to warrant such a reaction."

"I know, and that's why it worries me," Sasuke explained.

Just as the words left Sasuke's lips a rock came hurtling through the air. Kakashi easily blocked it, jumped from his horse, and grabbed the one who threw it, the only one outside. "Do you have any idea who you just attacked peasant?" he snapped at the person.

"A filthy Outlander!" the small submissive snarled.

"That's Lord Uzumaki Naruto and Second Prince Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi informed, his eye glowing red.

"Disengage Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked over to his mate.

"My Lord?" Kakashi didn't move from his place.

Naruto dismounted, as did Gaara. "I said disengage!" Naruto ordered. Reluctantly Kakashi released the submissive, but didn't move as the two young lords advanced.

The submissive demon shrank back in fear. "What do you want?" he asked as Naruto got close to him.

Naruto smiled at the person, "You're scared of me aren't you?"

The demon's eyes widened. "Of course I am! You people have been attacking us!"

Shock passed through Naruto and Gaara. "We've what?" Gaara asked.

Now the demon turned hostile again. "Don't you dare deny it! You've been allowing monsters to slip through the cracks and enter the Inner Fiefs! You're a filthy Outlander!" The submissive lunged for Naruto. He was met with a solid wall of wind, and a lightning bolt.

"Kakashi, seize him," Sasuke's order rang throughout the small village. "We'll take him with us to the Royal City."

"Yes my Prince," Kakashi bowed and grabbed the submissive.

As Kakashi was securing the villager Sasuke kept an eye out for a possible dominant that might be mated to the submissive. He saw no one. Now that he looked closer there was no one within the village. It was abandoned._ 'What's he doing here then?'_ Sasuke asked himself looking down to the demon, who was still looking at Naruto and Gaara with hate filled eyes.

"We should get to the Royal City quickly," Neji suggested. "We need to report this to Fugaku-sama."

"And Itachi," Sasuke added. "Naruto, get on," he motioned to his saddle

"We can ride faster if I'm on my own horse," Naruto countered getting onto his horse. "We don't have time to lose, let's go!" He snapped his reins and rushed off down the street leading through the village.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**That was the fourth chapter, and the plot deepens! Our small group is nearing the border of the Hills or Night, and now Gaara and Naruto were attacked, kind of, on their way to the Royal City! What will happen next?!**

**Voice: I hate it when you ask questions you already know the answers to.**

**Me: We've been through why I do this.**

**Voice: I know, but I still don't get why you have to.**

**Me: Fine, just say what you normally do so I can move on to the next story.**

**Voice: Oh, right. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hi! I'm brining you this update on time, though I feel like crude. Recovering from a cold and all that, doesn't help with the motivation to write. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Inner Workings_

Sasuke's eyes landed on the imposing and organized site that was the Royal City. The lower half spiraled outward meeting the farmlands. The lower levels of the city belonged to the farms. Livestock, produce, and some mines surrounded the city. It was designed so that even if the other fiefs fell then the Royal City would be able to supply itself for years to come.

The middle level was designed for the merchants. Shops, taverns, Inns, and the first wall of defense were located here. Underneath the middle level was the evacuation shelter. Should an attack occur the people from the lower and middle levels would be placed below, keeping them safe.

The upper levels were home to the nobles, and the castle. The second wall of defense was also place on the upper level, higher and stronger than the first. There was a third wall surrounding the Royal Palace itself. The city was built for attack, a relic of times when the realm was more turbulent.

The sterility of it all was something Sasuke could never quite get use to, despite it being his birth place. The way the people fit into small niches and refused to leave those spots. Order was necessary for a kingdom to survive, but the workings of the Royal City, and all the Inner Fiefs for that, were to constricting. It was the diversity of life in the Outer Lands that drew Sasuke to his new home so much. It was so different from the stagnant formality of the Inner Fiefs and the Royal City.

"Keep staring at it like that and we'll never reach it," Naruto's voice drew Sasuke from his thoughts.

Sasuke smirked and looked over to his mate. Naruto's eyes were filled with a private joke, and Sasuke was sure he was the subject of it. "Sorry, it's just been awhile since we've been back," he apologized.

"Three months," Naruto scoffed as they began the final trek to the city's lower level. They were already passing through the farmlands, which meant news had most definitely already been sent to the castle.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke ignored Naruto's remark. The group traveled down the cobble streets drawing everyone's attention. Here the people bowed and didn't meet their eyes as they passed. Children remained behind their parents, clutching to their skirts or trousers. It was disheartening for the Dark Prince to see that the people were so withdraw from the nobility. Still, this had been the way of the villagers for generations, and there was nothing that was going to change that anytime soon.

As they passed into the middle level of the city people bowed their heads as they passed. Eye contact wasn't made, but people were less likely to drop what they were doing. Business was money, and money kept the city running. Even if a dignitary was going through the streets, a common sight in the city, the merchants still went about their business. Like the lower level though, children still cowered behind their parents. Nobles instilled more fear than trust.

The upper level brought a different change. The foremost was eye contact. As they passed the few people on the street they bowed, but their eyes would politely meet the other lords'. The only one they didn't make eye contact with was Sasuke, and sometimes Naruto. Here there were no children running around, all of them being in some kind of lesson. This was by far the coldest part of the city. The high stone mansions and fenced off courtyards gave the sense of secrets and shadows, and it deserved that ambience. There wasn't a single noble household that didn't hold at least one secret.

Finally they came upon the castle. The tall, dark structure rose from the top of the hill the city was built on. Its black stone glinted with Hell's red sun light. Water cascaded from one of the windows of the East Wing, drawing everyone's attention.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked over to his mate, confusion clear in his eyes and voice.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke he hadn't been coming back to the Royal City as regularly. His last trip was probably over a year ago. The sight of water flowing from the castle window was definitely new to him and Neji.

Sasuke sighed. He had hoped Itachi and Kisame would have broken his nephew of this. "Be careful, we might get flooded out," he warned without explanation as they continued to ride to the first gate.

"Halt!" the call of a sentry drew them to a stop. "State your names, and your business within the palace!"

Sasuke said nothing as Kakashi removed his hood. "Hatake Kakashi, knight of Second Prince Uchiha Sasuke-sama. His Highness has returned home to seek council with his father, King Uchiha Fugaku-sama!"

"Sasuke-sama! I'm sorry my Lord, I did not recognize you," the sentry quipped. "Raise the gates for his Highness!"

The call rose up and soon the gates were being raised. Naruto giggled from beside Sasuke drawing his attention. He lifted his eyebrow in a silent question.

"He makes it sound like you could recognize anyone from up there," Naruto said pointing to the ramparts.

Sasuke didn't get it, but whatever it was Naruto was saying he found it extremely funny. Deciding it was probably best not to question his emotionally volatile mate's humor he rode forward entering the outer courtyard.

The news had traveled through the castle at a rapid pace and they were greeted by a huge crowd. Before too many welcome homes and hellos could be exchanged the torrent of water from the East Wing increased.

"Yahoo!" a loud call rose up, followed by a burst of fire, and a small body flying through the air. "Uncle Sasuke!"

"Catch him, Naruto!" Itachi's voice followed after his first born.

"On it!" Naruto said. His eyes sparked and the wind rose up, swirling around the young prince, and gently bringing him down to Sasuke's lap.

"Hehehehehehe," the small boy laughed uncontrollably. It was hard to believe the powerful child was not quite three years of age. Kaimu, the first born of Crown Prince Itachi and his mate Kisame, was the exact opposite of a stoic prince. He was wild and uncontrollable; having inherited control over both fire and water it was little wonder why. His blue-black hair never seemed to be brushed, his black eyes always shined with mischief, and his clothes were never in order. Many wondered where Kaimu got his personality. Very few knew it was inherited from his mother's side.

Naruto had been told of Sasuke's younger personality, and he was a little sad he hadn't kept that playful side. Then he was reminded of Sasuke's more playful moments when they were alone, and he forgot his complaints.

"Kaimu!" Itachi's voice filled the stunned courtyard causing the little boy to silence instantly. He looked over to his mother, fear in his eyes. He turned his big eyes on his uncle hoping to find a way out. Sasuke merely lifted an eyebrow at him. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Itachi growled as he reached Sasuke's horse and took hold of his son. "You've flooded your grandfather's library! And what hasn't been soaked is probably burnt. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um," Kaimu worried his bottom lip as he looked everywhere but his furious mother's eyes. "Sorry?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nice try." Kaimu flinched as Kisame walked up. The tall dominant water demon glared down at his son. "You'll spend the rest of the afternoon in your room," his dad instructed.

"But," Kaimu's eyes grew wide.

"No buts," Kisame said taking the boy from Itachi. "Your mother has to deal with your uncle, so I'll be in charge of you for now."

Naruto and Sasuke watched unmoved as the boy shed crocodile tears. Kisame, used to his son's theatrics, carried him into the castle after a quick hello to the new arrivals. Once the youngest member of the Royal Family was removed Itachi sighed. He took a moment to collect himself before turning to his brother, and brother-in-law.

"Sorry about that, welcome back Sasuke, Naruto," he greeted them warmly. "He's going through a rebellious phase I think."

"A little young for that isn't he?" Neji asked as he dismounted.

Itachi frowned, "That's what I thought too, but apparently not. Mom called it something like the terrible two's."

"But, he's almost three," Gaara said.

"I know," Itachi mumbled. "Anyways, it's good to see you as well Neji, Gaara. I just wish the visit could have been under better circumstance."

"We all do," Sasuke said walking over to his brother. The two princes shared agreeing looks, turned, and headed for the castle. Naruto, Gaara, and Neji followed closely behind leaving their attendants to see to their things.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

The steep cliffs of the Hills of Night rose up in front of them. The small group trembled as the ominous aura of the area swept over them. The only two unaffected by the area seemed to be Hidan and Kakuzu. At this location there was no vegetation. The land was barren and desolate, as if it could hold no life. It was in great contrast to the forest at the top of the cliffs.

"Now that we're here we must create a new path for the monsters to come down," one of the traveling party said.

"Actually," Hidan's voice was filled with cryptic joy. "You aren't doing anything."

The man turned and glared at the submissive. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Simple," Kakuzu said, "You see our employer would be very upset if we let these things loose."

"You're employer is our Lord!" another demon cried.

"Under pretense only," Kakuzu explained. "Go ahead Hidan."

The submissive's purple eyes started to glow. As if conjured from the air, a double bladed scythe appeared. Spinning the weapon with one hand Hidan advanced towards the small group.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the demons cried as Hidan pinned them again the cliff face.

"Our jobs," Hidan beamed as he swung his scythe, cutting through two demons and halfway into a third.

The group turned to flee, but were stopped by Kakuzu. "You're betraying us," one accused them.

"Not possible," Kakuzu explained. "We work for the highest bidder, and your Lord just can't compare to our true employer."

"Who, who are you really working for?" the demon asked.

"I don't see how that's going to help you," Kakuzu said. His eyes began to glow and fire collected around him. "Then again, you won't be around much longer anyways, so I'll tell you. He's the controller of the Dark Prince."

"You mean the Cro-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the demon's dying scream cut off the rest of his sentence.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

The doors for the council chamber opened. Twenty demon lords, the appointed councilors, watched as Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji walked in. They headed to the seats provided for them and were seated. Next to arrive was Fugaku, the King. Taking the tallest most chair, he sat down, and called the meeting to order.

"It seems that there have been some unsettling events on our borders," Fugaku announced. "Lord Naruto, and Lord Gaara are here in place of their fathers Lord Minato and Lord Kin. Young Lords," Fugaku handed the floor over to the two young wind demons.

"Thank you, your majesty," Naruto said standing. With clear blue eyes he turned to the councilors. This was his first time speaking with the King's inner circle of advisors, but unlike some he wasn't intimidated by the group of old men. With a clear voice he spoke, "For the past couple months we've been getting demands for increased security along the Hills of Night, unjustified demands."

"I've heard of monsters getting loose and attacking villages," Lord Gato sneered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the fat lord of the Inner Fief of Freeze. "I can assure you, those are baseless rumors and nothing else. There have been no such leaks in security from any of the Outer Lands' patrols."

"What would a child like you know?" Gato demanded. "You've barely begun to take over for your father. Are you even qualified to make such assurances?"

"I'm far more qualified than a Lord who leaves a whole town unprotected and empty," Naruto returned.

Gato's eyes widened. His face reddened and he rose from his seat. Before he could respond another lord spoke up. "What does that mean?" the Lord of the Inner Fief of Blaze asked.

Naruto smiled at the skinny demon. "We came across a rather strange village on our way here. A village vacant of all its citizens, all except one."

"Where is he?" Gato demanded.

"Safe," Sasuke spoke up. "For now he's a witness in a royal investigation. Don't worry though Lord Gato, your citizen shall not be harmed and has not been so."

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the short demon's expression. It was obvious he was fuming on the inside. Silently the Crown Prince wondered why the Lord would be so upset over this information. Instead of waiting for Naruto to finish his report he instantly accused him. It was almost like he was trying to stir up the wind demon.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke up, "As the one who has led the investigation for the Lands of Fire, why don't you continue?"

Naruto looked over to Itachi. He could see that the prince had something in mind. Silently subsiding Naruto sat down and Sasuke stood up. "As my mate said, there have been no leaks in security from the Hills of Night, but citizens from the Inner Fiefs have been reported causing havoc within the Outer Lands."

"Ridiculous," Gato scoffed.

"Lord Gato," Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, a flash of red appearing for a moment. "Hold your tongue." Gato's eyes widened, but he held his words back. "As I was saying, there have been numerous reports in regards to these incidents. Of course every one of them has been investigated. My findings are that the attacks are intentional, and we are prepared to respond in earnest to this threat. Naruto has ordered increased security on our inner border."

"Thank you Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke bowed his head slightly to his brother before sitting. "Now, Lord Gaara, what do you have to report?"

Gaara stood, his eyes on Gato daring him to speak out. "Like Lord Naruto and Prince Sasuke have said, we've been experiencing seemingly random acts of violence against our people by citizens of the Inner Fiefs. We have also likewise been receiving demands for tightened security, unfounded demands. Our security has been checked over and over, and there are no holes in it. No monsters have gotten through."

"Then where are the claims coming from?" Gato demanded.

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the fat lord. His brazen disregard for protocol today was starting to border on suspicious. The fact he wasn't willing to go against Sasuke, but was Gaara and Naruto told Itachi Gato's problem was directly tied to the young lords.

"My people have made several claims that monsters have attacked them," Gato continued.

Itachi grabbed at the chance he had been presented with, "Provide proof of these claims."

Gato's gaze turned to the Crown Prince. Itachi's face was impassive. "Your Highness?" he asked softly.

"Provide us evidence of these attacks, as they have, and this council will take the claims into account," Itachi explained. "You do have the proof I ask for, correct?"

Gato's eyes became guarded and he physically drew back from Itachi. "I do not have it at this moment, my prince, but I shall once my investigations are done," Gato said.

"What investigations?" Fugaku spoke up for the first time throughout the meeting.

"The one I've been undertaking since the reports of monster attacks have reached my ears," Gato explained. "I've ordered my men to capture one of these wayward monsters."

Naruto and Gaara's eyes narrowed. There were no wayward monsters, and they had a feeling Gato knew that. But that only meant, their eyes widened and they looked to each other. It was obvious they had both come to the same conclusion. Gato meant to take a monster from the Hills of Night, and present it as his proof.

"Then we shall hear nothing else from you until such time," Fugaku decreed.

"Yes, my King," Gato bowed deeply.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"He's the cause," Naruto growled as the door to his and Sasuke's chamber closed. "That fat pig of a lord, Gato, he's the one behind all of this!"

Itachi sighed as he sat on one of the couches. "Naruto, though I agree Lord Gato's attitude was suspicious, you can't just go around accusing him of high treason."

"The hell I can't!" Naruto snapped.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at the blonde. For all the time he had known Naruto he hadn't known him to be so judgmental. Fast to act yes, but he always gave people the benefit of the doubt. The wind demon's behavior was almost as odd as Gato's in that regard.

"Naruto, you shouldn't get so worked up," Sasuke scolded as he sat down. "Think about the baby."

"What baby?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke blinked several times. After a minute he released several low curses. "I forgot to tell you and our parents," he said. Standing up he went over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. "Naruto's pregnant," Sasuke announced with a smile.

Itachi sat on the couch, his mind working a million miles an hour. Finally the only thing he could come up with to say was, "And you're telling me this _now_?"

That wasn't exactly the reaction Sasuke would have liked. "You rushed us into that meeting so fast I didn't have a chance to tell you," he countered.

"Gaara's pregnant too," Naruto offered.

"Oh, that's just great," Itachi sighed. "So basically I just put two volatile pregnant submissive in a room filled with people who love to push each other's buttons? Thanks."

"Is that all you have to say to them?" Kisame asked opening the door, Kaimu in his arms.

Itachi glared at his mate, before sighing, and saying, "No, that isn't all." He smiled at Sasuke and Naruto. "Congratulations. When do you plan to tell Mother and Father?"

"Tonight, at dinner," Sasuke answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Itachi acknowledge. "It seems you'll be in town for a while. That's good, it means you'll be able to find out the results of my own investigation into this matter."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What investigation?" they asked in unison.

Itachi just smiled as he stood up and collected his yawning son from Kisame's arms. "They should be here in two days, until then just sit tight," he instructed as he closed the doors.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Were you told about this?" Naruto asked.

"No, you?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto answered.

The two mated demons sighed and looked back to the door. Whatever it was Itachi was planning, they would just have to wait until he felt it was time to let them in on it. Yes even the Royal Family had its secrets, most of them from each other.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that was the fifth chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Voice: I'm confused! Are Kakuzu and Hidan good guys or bad guys?**

**Me: Um, that's a trick question. And one I'm not going to answer.**

**Voice: Why not!**

**Me: Because I don't want to.**

**Voice: Fine. Please review, though I doubt she'll answer your questions either.**

**Me: I do NOT give spoilers! Though you are welcome to make predictions.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hi, due to a recent death in my family my updates could be slowed. Though, with me needing a distraction they might not be. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: Espionage & a Toddler_

Kakuzu observed the multiple bodies and body parts lying scattered across the muddied ground. What part of the mud was caused by the recent rains and what was caused by the blood spilt was unknown. Of course he didn't really care. They had done their job, and that's all that needed to be done. They found out who was responsible for the problems occurring, and disposed of the witnesses who could recognize them. Inciting a war between the realms was after all a capital offense, and punishable by death. As was releasing monsters from the Hills of Night.

Their employer had ordered the death of anyone involved they might travel with. Though they had volunteered their services to get rid of the ring leader, he had denied it saying there was someone else more qualified to handle the issue. Kakuzu didn't doubt that. Knowing that family he already knew who the more qualified person was.

"Can we get going now?" Hidan asked as he walked up to his mate.

Kakuzu nodded, picked up a small scroll, and turned in the direction of the Inner Fiefs. "Yeah, let's get going. We have to report."

Hidan rolled his eyes. If his mate wasn't worried about business he was talking about it. Still, as a mercenary he got to satisfy his love of blood and destruction, so he couldn't complain about the circumstances. The two demons didn't even look back as they headed back toward their starting point.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto sighed. He felt like he was going to die from the tension. They had come down for dinner, and everything just seemed, well tense! He didn't know if it was because of the recent events between the outer and inner lands, or if there was another reason.

"So," Itachi's voice cut into the silence, "Sasuke, you have something to tell us?"

Sasuke looked up, his eyes wide. Itachi just smiled at his younger brother. It was obvious he was trying to divert the situation away from whatever it might be that was mucking up the air. Still, Sasuke didn't want to be the diversion.

"What is it Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. Her smile was at least kind, whereas Itachi's was calculating.

The second prince gave into his obvious fate. He had hoped to announce the pregnancy under better circumstances, but he would just have to go with this. Standing he moved to beside Naruto's chair. Setting a hand on his mate's shoulder he smiled down at him. Naruto smiled back, his hand coming up to rest on Sasuke's. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at the pair with confused and speculative eyes.

"Mother, Father," Sasuke turned his gaze to his parents, "I would like to announce that shortly you shall have another grandchild." Fugaku's eyes widened. Mikoto gasped, her lips forming a broader smile than before. "Naruto's pregnant," Sasuke concluded.

"What wonderful news!" Mikoto cheered. "We need to hold a celebration in commemoration of this event!"

"No!" Naruto shouted. The queen looked at her son-in-law, perplexed by his outburst. Naruto took a deep breath and regained a bit of his composure. "I mean, we aren't going to be staying long enough for that. Sasuke and I can't be away for that long. The idea is appreciated, but we can't accept."

Mikoto regarded Naruto closely. She turned her gaze to Sasuke, hoping to gain some support. Sasuke shook his head. She sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said, "I understand. But you must at least make a formal announcement for the court."

Sasuke cringed, memories of when he announced the pregnancy to the Outer Lands of Wind rising up. The people had not been happy to see him addressing them, but had quickly rejoiced at the knowledge of Naruto's pregnancy. Some of the ones who were even less amiable to him gave their congratulations.

He could only imagine how the royal court would act. Most were still not happy about his choice to take Naruto as his mate. The knowledge of them having a child together could spark great discontent amongst the courtesans. Still, he couldn't deny his mother.

Bowing his head in resignation he said, "Yes Mother."

Naruto couldn't help it, he started laughing. Sasuke's face was just so full of resignation. As the others watched the blonde laughed, and laughed. It was like he had lost control of himself. He was laughing so hard that tears started to shimmer in his eyes. Sasuke grew a little worried about his mate. Naruto just didn't laugh like this. The only one who wasn't confused was Gaara, who was controlling his own laughter at the situation.

Suddenly the laughter stopped when a high pitched voice cut in, "What's so funny?"

Naruto blinked several times, clearing the tears from his eyes, before looking over to Kaimu. The little prince was sitting in his chair between Itachi and Kisame, a pout adoring his face. "Sorry, Sasuke's face was just too hilarious," Naruto explained.

A snicker left Gaara, thankfully only Neji heard it. Kaimu only grew more confused. "You think Uncle Sasuke's face is funny looking?" he asked.

Naruto had to fight back the second bout of laughter that wanted to spill forth. Reining in some control over himself he said, "No. Normally I don't."

Kaimu blinked several times. He didn't understand. Deciding it was best to ignore the craziness of adults he went back to his eating his soup, loudly.

"Don't slurp," Mikoto scolded the boy.

"Make me," Kaimu returned slurping his soup louder.

"Kaimu!" Mikoto growled.

The boy ignored her, until he found he had no soup. He looked around trying to find it. His eyes rested on his father, holding his bowl. "That's mine!" he cried.

"Listen to your grandmother," Kisame instructed.

Kaimu's face screwed up in a semblance of a glare. It was a good attempt, but it was still too cute to be threatening. "Why should I?" he asked in deviance.

"Because we say so," Itachi answered, a cross look in his eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from them absorbing the scene like a sponge would water. Kaimu definitely had the stubborn streak of the Uchiha family, and the defiance of the Hoshigaki. Unfortunately that just combined to make a near intolerable child. Naruto was happy that Kaimu wasn't his child. He wouldn't know how to handle such stubbornness.

"Yours is going to be worse," Neji whispered over to them.

Naruto shot the ice demon a deadly glare. "He will not! I listened to my parents," he countered.

"When they cornered you, and locked you in a room so you couldn't do anything but what they told you," Gaara retorted.

Naruto gave Gaara a look of betrayal. "As if you were any better," he muttered.

Gaara glared at the blonde, who in turn glared back. The two dominants looked between their mates worried that their hormone charged moods would cause a fight. The discussion across the table quickly faded, and all eyes were back on the two pregnant submissives. The wind started to pick up slightly. Instantly Itachi drew Kaimu into his arms, and Kisame drew Itachi into his. Fugaku went over to Mikoto as if to shield her from the possible onslaught. Neji and Sasuke stood, both ready to break their mates apart should the need arise.

Suddenly, "Ah, my soup!" Kaimu swiped his bowl back from his dad and once again began to slurp it down.

Naruto and Gaara blinked, shrugged, and sat back down. The others at the table stood still for a moment longer before retaking their places. Dinner continued uninterrupted, until dessert was brought out.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

As the black silk pie was being set out Fugaku turned his attention to Itachi. That strange tension was back, but this time Naruto had a good idea as to why. The way Fugaku was looking at Itachi reminded him of how he did when they had kept the knowledge of Yahiko and the kidnapping from him. Itachi tried to pretend that his father wasn't looking at him, but his efforts were fruitless.

"Mommy, why's Papa looking at you like that?" Kaimu asked.

Itachi sighed. Raising his hand he signaled Kaimu's nanny to take him to his room. After a quick fight, in which Kaimu refused to leave his pie, Itachi gave permission for it to be taken along with him. The remaining demons waited in silence as Kaimu was escorted off to his room, as he munched happily on his dessert.

"When will you explain to me why you hired two mercenaries?" Fugaku demanded the second the doors were closed.

Mikoto's eyes widened. She looked between her mate and her son. "Itachi?" she asked.

The Crown Prince sighed. Setting his fork aside he looked at his father. "I found it was necessary to investigate the present matters on my own," he said.

"That doesn't explain why you hired mercenaries to do the work," Fugaku snapped. "You could have easily sent a pair of our soldiers."

A mocking sound left Itachi's lips. "And have the entire kingdom know the Royal Family is moving? I think not Father. This matter needed to be handled with a different kind of tact."

"I would like an explanation," Naruto spoke up. "Itachi, the matter you are talking about, it has to do with the demands for tightened security and the attacks on the villagers, correct?"

Itachi nodded, "It is. I sent two people, trustworthy people, to handle the investigation."

"Mercenaries are not trustworthy," Fugaku growled.

"Depends on how much you pay them," Gaara shrugged. He had experience with mercenaries, many originated from the Outer Lands after all. "But, that isn't the point. What did you have them investigate?"

Now Itachi smirked. Without answering he reached for his wine glass, brought it to his lips, took a sip, and slowly set it back down. Kisame shook his head at Itachi's theatrics, but held his tongue. When Itachi did speak, his tone was clear and held the authority one would expect of the Crown Prince. "I ordered them to find the mastermind behind a plot to start a war amongst the Fiefs."

Everyone's eyes widened, curses were uttered under breaths, and all of them waited from Itachi to continue his explanation. It had been nearly three hundred years since the last war amongst the Fiefs broke out, and that had only been a minor skirmish. If there was another one in the works then it would have to be eradicated, quick.

"You have a suspect in mind?" Sasuke asked. He knew his brother well enough to know he wouldn't send out a team without first having a target.

Itachi nodded. "I do, and you've already met him." He looked to Naruto and smiled, "And I do believe, you've already accused him."

Blue eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing. "I knew it," he growled.

"Easy," Itachi held up his hand to calm the wind demon down. "It's all circumstance at this point. I still don't have solid evidence against him. Until I do, nothing will be done."

"And," Fugaku's voice cut into the conversation, "Who might this person you suspect be?"

Itachi looked to Naruto and Sasuke for a moment before turning to look at his father. "I suspect that the man behind all of his is Lord Gato," he answered.

"You can't be serious," Mikoto paled. "Itachi, you can't accuse the high lord of a Fief just because he disagrees with someone."

Itachi acknowledged his mother's words, and countered them, "Yes, but Gato has been quite vocal about his distaste of the Outer Lands as of late."

"And the citizens responsible for many of the attacks on our villages and villagers are from the Inner Fief of Freeze," Naruto cut in.

"He's also the one calling for the tightened security the loudest," Gaara added.

Itachi smiled at the two young lords. They sure were prepared to handle the darker side of politics. "All of the present evidence points to Lord Gato, but should anything seem out of place we shall of course follow up on that too," Itachi promised.

Fugaku was starting to really question why he was hesitating in giving Itachi the crown. He already preformed the duties wonderfully. Perhaps he was just afraid to lose all connection to the court and its goings on. "When were you planning to tell me about this?" he asked.

"After my investigation was finished," Itachi admitted. Before Fugaku could go into a rage about him being king and all that Itachi continued, "It was necessary that no one know of this but just a few people. Kisame, myself, and the mercenaries being those few. It's called plausible deniability Father. If you honestly didn't know what I was doing, then you wouldn't be under suspicion by Lord Gato for investigating him."

"Gato had to think that he was safe," Kisame spoke up for the first time. "If he suddenly thought we were onto him he would withdraw his men and cease all activity."

"I see," Mikoto nodded. "That does make sense."

Fugaku gaped at his mate. He couldn't believe she was taking Itachi's side in all of this! "You do realize that you aren't King yet?"

"Of course," Itachi acknowledge.

"Then I expect to be present when your men get back, and to be briefed about anything new in regards to this situation," Fugaku declared as he stood.

Itachi watched as his father moved to the doors. Right before he left Itachi responded, "Of course, Father."

Mikoto sighed, placed her napkin on the table after dapping her mouth with it, stood, and addressed the others. "If you'll excuse me, I have some damage control to see too." With that said the queen turned and gracefully hurried after her retreating mate.

Naruto whistled lowly and glanced over to Itachi. "You sure do know how to upset him," he remarked.

"A gift," Itachi shrugged. "Seems he doesn't like the shadows of the political world. Father prefers things out in the open."

"As King I'm sure he understands the importance of what you're doing," Neji remarked.

"Probably, but he'll never admit it," Sasuke frowned. "It would take an act near creation to get him to admit that shadowy deals and secrets were beneficial."

"Coming from your family, that's amazing," Gaara said. The others remained silent for a moment. It was strange that Fugaku demanded to know everything, despite holding most of the darker secrets of the kingdom close. Then again, as King, he did have the right to know what was going on in his kingdom. Still, sometimes there were things even the King was better off not knowing.

"We should all retire for the night," Kisame suggested. "Itachi and I have to get Kaimu to bed."

Itachi released a long sigh. "Oh yes, two hours of chasing him around just so he's tired enough to go to bed. Can't you handle it yourself tonight?" he asked.

Kisame lifted an eyebrow. Itachi frowned. Saying nothing the two demons left in search of their son, who they just knew was no longer in his room.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gaara asked looking over to Naruto.

The blonde bit his lip and considered his options. After a good minute or so of thinking he said, "We'll wait for the mercenaries to come back. After getting the report we'll head home and set up the next course of action."

"Sounds good," Gaara acknowledged. "We can't do anything beyond this until we have an idea of what's going on anyways."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed feeling suddenly extremely tired.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, it's just been a long day," Naruto mumbled his eyes sliding closed.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was cut short when Naruto started to snore lightly. With a small smile in place, Sasuke stood, picked Naruto up, and carried him out of the dining room. He headed up the stairs and passed confused and worried slaves, servants, and Sakura. He quickly assured her it wasn't the baby or anything and that he was just tired. Sasuke had checked Naruto's aura just to be safe, and it was stable.

Reaching their room he carefully undressed Naruto, before setting him gently onto their bed. After wrapping him in warm blankets Sasuke moved to a stack of papers lying on a table. Picking up the first third he moved to the sofa in front of the fire and began reading through them.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

A short, fat man with sandy brown hair, and beady black eyes stalked through the halls of his city mansion. It had been one week since he arrived in the Royal City, and only a couple hours had passed since that meeting with the young lords from the Outer Lands. He was livid that one of his people had been taken into custody without his authorization.

'_If they interrogate him they could learn everything!'_ Gato worried_. 'They could learn there have been no true monster attacks. Why didn't that bastard flee after doing the simple thing assigned to him? I told him to attack Naruto then run for it. Should he be captured he should have taken his own life, not go quietly.'_

Stopping in front of a large painting of himself he glared at the gold gilded frame. This was not what he needed. His plans were laid out so perfectly. Once Kakuzu and Hidan returned with their report and the monster he would have everything to incriminate the young lords. He would have to do something about this loose end.

Gato's eyes widened a bit, and his lips curved up in a sinister smile. "That's right, I'll just have to get rid of him. Before he can be interrogated," he said out loud. "Zori!"

"Yes my Lord?" a man with blonde hair appeared. He was down on one knee, his head bowed in respect.

"I have a task for you and your partner," Gato said. "You are to enter the palace dungeon and execute the one brought in by Prince Sasuke and his mate."

Zori bowed his head deeper. "Yes my Lord!" Gato smiled as Zori shimmered out. This would take care of that problem.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Holly macaroni! Gato really is the bad guy!**

**Me: You doubted that?**

**Voice: Um, well you can be very misleading.**

**Me: And who says I'm not being so now?**

**Voice: Huh, but? Wait… I'm confused.**

**Me: =^.^= Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Sorry for the absence, but I'm back now. Thank you all for being understanding and patient during this break. Now in return I give this chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: Break In_

A man with bluish blonde hair crept from shadow to shadow as he slowly advanced on the gate leading down into the dungeon. Behind him his partner, a brunet with intricate tattoos covering his upper body, followed closely. When they reached the wall holding the gate, they flattened themselves against it, and waited silently for the guard to make a move. The guard was sitting at a small table, a tankard in front of him, and he was humming a soft folk song to himself.

"This is taking too long," the brunet complained in a harsh whisper. "Why can't we just kill him, Zori?"

The blonde shot the other a dark look. "Gato-sama said not to raise any alarms. We have to be careful about this one Waraji!" Zori hissed.

Waraji grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anything else. As they waited the guard finished drinking the tankard of Nightberry brew. Both smiled as the guard stood and moved to go relieve himself.

"Now," Zori whispered and they moved forward silently. Sneaking up on the guard Zori grabbed him from behind while Waraji knocked him out. After taking his keys, they tied him up, and stashed him behind a bush.

"Let's get this over with," Waraji said as they moved to the gate and unlocked it.

"Patience," Zori hissed as they moved into the dark tunnel and down the stairs.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Sasuke rolled over in bed, his body curling around Naruto's as he did so. The blonde stirred slightly, cuddling closer to his mate. Reaching out Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, one hand lying gently over his stomach in an almost protective embrace. Without opening his eyes he nuzzled into his blonde hair, down to his ear, and finally over to his mouth. The soft touches caused small giggles to escape Naruto, but he made no move to help Sasuke in his blind search for his lips.

Finally their lips connected and both sighed as they drank the other in. Naruto rolled onto his side so he was facing Sasuke; opening his mouth he allowed his dominant to go deeper. Want rose up and Naruto arched into Sasuke's body, hoping to create more contact between them. Sasuke growled low in his throat, his arms wrapping tighter around his submissive. One of Naruto's legs curled around Sasuke's tangling them together.

They were both delirious with their desire for the other, heat growing, and energy collecting as they worked closer and closer. Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's ass and squeezed. Naruto's eyes shot open and Tsunade's warning came flooding into the forefront of his mind.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried to sound commanding, but it came out more as a needy whine.

"Mm, yes Naru?" Sasuke asked moving to Naruto's neck, nipping and sucking on his pulse point.

"We can't," Naruto gasped as one of Sasuke's fingers delved between his cheeks and rubbed at his entrance.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, with his mind still muddled with sleep he didn't grasp what Naruto was talking about. Growling he continued marking his neck, until he reached the mating mark. Smirking he licked at it gently cause a mewling sound to escape Naruto, then he bit down earning him a low purr.

Naruto was fighting really hard to control himself. He knew Sasuke was probably still half asleep, and he needed to wake him up. When he felt Sasuke's finger slip into his entrance he called on his small ounce of resistance left and pushed him away with a gust of wind.

"That's enough!" Naruto growled as Sasuke was thrown to the floor.

Sasuke, shocked by the sudden relocation, stood up, his eyes glowing red as he glared Naruto. "What was that for?" he growled as he crawled back over to Naruto until he was hovering over him.

Naruto shivered slightly under the anger in Sasuke's eyes, but held his ground. "We can't have sex! Remember? It can harm the baby's development."

Sasuke blinked, his eyes dimming then going back to black, and finally he went pale. "Naruto, I – I didn't mean… I'm so sorry," he whispered, his head falling to Naruto's shoulder. "I would never put either of you in danger."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's trembling shoulders. As a dominant demon the thought that he almost harmed both his mate and unborn child must have been quite the shock. "I know you wouldn't," he soothed kissing Sasuke's temple. "You were half asleep, I don't blame you at all. Plus I encouraged it just as much as you did, so I'm to blame as well."

Sasuke pulled back and looked into Naruto's eyes. They were filled with such understanding. "I love you," Sasuke suddenly said before kissing Naruto deeply. Eyes wide at first Naruto smiled into the kiss before returning it.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Kakashi kissed Iruka softly. The submissive earth demon was sleeping soundly, curled up with their son in his arms. Kakashi had come back to their quarters to check on them for a brief moment. Sitting on the edge of the bed he observed his small family. It was more than he had ever hoped for, especially after losing his two greatest friends. Hideharu stirred in Iruka's arms. Kakashi paused, hoping he had not woken his son. The boy rolled over and nuzzled closer to his mother, moving his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it at the same time.

Kakashi smiled and stroked the boy's hair aside so he could get a better look at him. He had been against Iruka coming with them to the Royal City, but he had been persistent. With all the teasing he gave Sasuke about being unable to deny Naruto anything, he really should take a closer look at his own ability to deny his mate.

"Mm, Kakashi?" Iruka's eyes opened to half mast. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled. He tried to get up, but when he felt the weight of Hideharu beside him he remained lying down.

"I just came to check on you two," Kakashi answered kissing Iruka softly. "Go back to sleep. I have to go back and watch the prisoner."

"Be careful," Iruka instructed as he drifted back to sleep.

Kakashi smiled and left the chamber, heading for the dungeon. It was a beautiful night. Many stars were out shining brightly through the light cloud cover. Hell's near black moon shone with a dull glow, it was nearly full. A soft wind blew through the courtyards, buffering at the windows, and whistling through the iron gates. Soldiers walked along the ramparts and in routine sweeps around the courtyards. Kakashi waved and acknowledged others as he passed.

As he grew nearer to the dungeon gates his eye narrowed. It was quiet, which wasn't right. The man on guard always sang to himself, it helped keep him awake. Kakashi let out a soft whistle, and waited. No response came. Dashing forward he sprinted to the gate to find it closed, and locked, but no guard in sight. He scanned the area, his eye landing a moving bush. Going over to it he pulled the branches aside and gaped at the tied up man.

"What happened?" he demanded as he untied him.

"Two guys snuck up on me," the guard said.

Kakashi let out a sharp growl before heading back to the gate. His eyes flashed red and lightning struck the gate, shattering it. The explosion resonated throughout the courtyard and even into the castle. Not looking back to see if anyone was following him, Kakashi ran down the steps, lightning forming in his hands.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Sasuke and Naruto were jolted from their make-out session as a loud boom vibrated through the walls and floors of the castle. The two looked at each other, their senses on high alert.

"What was that?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke said. He had taken up a protective stance between Naruto and the rest of the room.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, the dungeon has been broken into!" Sai called from the other side of the door.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted. He reached for his shirt and snatched up his boots. Within seconds he was partially dressed and heading for the door. "Naruto stay here!" he ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Naruto snapped.

"Just do it!" Sasuke demanded as he rushed passed Sai, and headed for the dungeon.

Naruto growled under his breath, but remained where he was. Going against Sasuke wasn't his best option at the moment. Still he wasn't happy with being told to stay, and he would let Sasuke know just how displeased he was with him when he got back!

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Zori and Waraji had just located their target's cell when they heard the gates being torn open by a powerful blast. The explosion caused guards to swarm the corridors, cutting off all access points to their target. Both of them growled and snapped as they were surrounded, swords pointed at them and magic seething in the air.

"Who are you?" one soldier demanded.

Zori and Waraji looked at each other. They hadn't expected to be caught, and as such didn't have a story to tell just in case. With the lack of preparation Zori improvised. "We were sent by Gato-sama to check on his imprisoned citizen."

"The hell you were," Kakashi's voice echoed in the corridor, caring over the sounds of the prisoners and the guards. "You're both under arrest for assaulting a palace guard and breaking into the dungeon. If you tell us the real reason you are here I might be able to convince the Royals to spare your life!" Kakashi's voice was cold and hard as he spoke to the pair.

"We just came to check on the well being of the prisoner," Zori stuck with his poorly fabricated story like a parrot mimicking a word it just heard.

Kakashi's eyes flashed, lightning sparking in the palm of his hand. "I'll only ask one more time, what are you doing down here?" his voice was now bordering on a growl.

Waraji stepped forward, his swords drawn. "We're just going to have to make a break for it Zori, these guys aren't going to listen," he said.

Zori snarled, he didn't like the idea of failing in an assignment. "Fine, but we do what we came here to do first," he said.

The two shared a quick look, and sprinted towards the cells, cutting a path through the guards as they went. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he chased after them. It was obvious why they were there, and he wasn't about to let them succeed in their plans. Calling on the lightning he had already gathered he shot it ahead of him. The pale blue energy bounced off the stone walls, ricocheted from the iron bars, and surrounded the running pair.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke's voice rang out as he came up to him. "What's going on here?"

"A pair of assassins was sent to kill the man we found in that village," Kakashi said glaring over to the two demons as they tried in vain to get out of the lightning cage.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the pair. He recognized them as two people in the employment of Lord Gato. This was proof enough that Gato was hiding something, and that the person they were keeping locked up knew what it was. He would never have sent out a pair to eliminate him unless he knew something about what was going on.

"Lock them up, in separate cells," Sasuke ordered.

"No, have them thrown into the pits," Itachi instructed coming up from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and glared at his brother. "With all due respect, wouldn't it be safer to keep them away from each other?" he asked.

Itachi smirked at his younger brother. "You forget, people talk when they feel no one is listening. It'll be easier to get information out of them if they are together."

Sasuke blinked before shaking his head. His brother's thought processes were so bizarre sometimes. "Do has he says," Sasuke said.

Kakashi bowed, and moved to remove the pair from the cage. One at a time he extracted them from the lightning and handed them to the armed guards who had come up behind them. As Kakashi led them to the pits, Sasuke and Itachi moved to the cell that held the man who they had brought in.

"Seems you know more than you're letting on," Sasuke smirked down at the trembling submissive.

"It would be better for you if you cooperated with us," Itachi said. "It's obvious your lord has given up on you. So why not help us?"

The demon's eyes narrowed and he hissed at the princes. "I would rather die!" he spat.

"That can be arranged," Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed, "That isn't helping."

"We could just let Naruto and Gaara have him?" Sasuke suggested.

"No!" the demon cried.

Itachi looked at the submissive, a calculating look in his eyes. "I see," he smiled as he turned his back to the cage, "We might just have to do that." Without saying anything else Itachi walked away, signaling Sasuke to follow him.

Perplexed Sasuke did. "What are you planning now?" he asked.

Itachi's smile had faded and his face was set in his usual passive features. "For some reason that man is genuinely terrified of Naruto and Gaara," Itachi said.

"We already knew that," Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be a normal kind of fear. It's almost as if he honestly believes that those two are dangerous," Itachi continued.

"So what? You're trying to scare him into talking?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of," Itachi admitted.

Sasuke blinked several times then gaped at his brother. Itachi just chuckled at the look and continued climbing the stairs. As the pair reached the top of the stairs they were met with several worried and pissed off faces. The worried ones were Iruka, Gaara, and Neji. The pissed ones were Kisame and Naruto. Fugaku and Mikoto joined the group as well, their faces of mix of concern and demand.

"What's going on?" Fugaku got straight to the point.

"We had a break in," Itachi said simply. "The two responsible have been moved to the pits."

"What did they want?" Neji asked, his arms wrapped tightly around Gaara.

"The man we brought in with us," Sasuke answered moving to Naruto and kissing him. He frowned when Naruto did not return the gesture, but didn't make a scene about it.

"Is he safe?" Gaara asked. If they lost that one now they might never figure out what he was doing in that village alone.

"He is," Itachi confirmed going over to Kisame.

"Where's Kakashi?" Iruka asked. In his arms was a dazed Hideharu.

"I'm right here," Kakashi said walking up the steps. Iruka sighed as his mate walked over to him and embraced him. "Didn't mean to worry you," Kakashi apologized, kissing Iruka softly.

"Aaaawn, sleepy," Hideharu complained. Iruka smiled down at his son, and with a small urging from Naruto went back to his chambers, Kakashi close on his heels.

"We will discuss this in the morning," Fugaku announced. "For now everyone is to go back to bed."

The others didn't argue and filed off toward the castle and their separate rooms. Sasuke waited until they were inside the room to turn questioning eyes to his mate. He was not expecting the hostility he found reflected back at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, unsure of what he had done to cause Naruto to be so upset.

"You do not order me around like some common servant," Naruto growled.

Sasuke blinked. "I didn't order you like a common servant. I just wanted you to stay here so you would be safe."

"I can take care of myself!" Naruto snapped. "Just because I'm pregnant does not make me weak!"

"No, but it does make you vulnerable," Sasuke growled. He walked toward Naruto until he was looming over him, lightning sparking around him, his eyes glowing red. "I will not have you or our child in danger. Do not question me on this Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He would not be caged just because of this. Sasuke had to learn that fact, and if he had to learn it the hard way, so be it. Naruto's eyes switched from blue to black and red in an instant. Wind wrapped around him. "You will not order me Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't back down. He wasn't going to hurt Naruto, but it seemed his little mate needed to be reminded of some very basic rules. "I will," he growled and very easily he subdued Naruto, cutting through his wind, and pinning him gently to the bed. "You are my submissive, and you will listen to me on this matter," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, his eyes wide. Sure they had only been mated for a little over two years, but Sasuke had never pulled the dominancy card during that time. Tears of frustration welled in Naruto's eyes. He could do nothing to fight Sasuke, he knew it, and hated it! "Fine," Naruto relented.

Sasuke sighed before getting off of Naruto, drawing him into his arms, and kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry for being rough," he whispered. Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke felt his heart ache a bit with Naruto's silence. Tilting his head up, he gazed into the water filled eyes of his mate. "Naru, I'm just trying to keep you both safe," Sasuke voice was soft, entreating, as he talked. "Please, just this once, allow me to have some say."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. He knew what Sasuke was saying was logical, but he didn't care. He felt like Sasuke was trying to cage him. "I don't want to be caged," Naruto suddenly said, the tears falling. "I spent so long locked up without any freedom; I can't go through that again. Please Sasuke, don't take my freedom from me."

That stunned Sasuke. He had no intention of caging Naruto, just protecting him. Kissing him deeply he held him close. "I'm not going to cage you," Sasuke promised. "I just can't let you go somewhere there might be danger." Naruto said nothing and continued to cry. "How about tomorrow we go out for a ride? Would you like that? It'll be just the two of us."

Naruto nodded, his head still tucked into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's blonde locks. It was always hard on Sasuke when a shadow of Naruto's past pain came to the surface. It was even harder for him when he was the cause of that pain surfacing. Thankfully he knew how to calm Naruto when the scars left by Yahiko did show. Tomorrow he would spend all day making it up to him, and hopefully by dinner he would see Naruto's smile again.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Gato paced his office. _'They should have been back by now,' _he growled internally_. 'What is taking those two so damn long? It's just one_ _person.'_

"Gato-sama," a slave called from the door.

"What?!" Gato snapped.

The slave cringed. "A message from the group traveling in the Outer Lands of Water," the slave answered.

Gato smiled and moved to the door. He snatched the parcel from the thin creature and pushed him away. "Go do something useful!" The slave stood, bowed, and hurried off. Gato closed the door and opened the letter. He grinned as he read the message:

_Lord Gato,  
We have successfully captured a monster and have broken through to the Hills of Night. We are heading back to the Inner Fiefs now.  
Kakuzu_

"Perfect," Gato smiled as he tossed the paper into the fire. "Soon everything will come spiraling down, and I'll rise from the ashes as the new ruler of Hell!"

As Gato rejoiced he had no way of knowing that the letter was a fraud and that the entire group he sent out, except Kakuzu and Hidan, were dead.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: What? Gato wants to be king? How does he plan to accomplish that?**

**Me: All shall be revealed in future chapters!**

**Voice: No, tell me now!**

**Me: Why don't you ask Cherub? You have just as much access to the plot bunnies as I do.**

**Voice: *trembles in fear* No, I think I'll just wait.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Voice: Absolutely! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hello readers, I'm back! Things will once again be going back to regular weekly updates. Oh, and Happy Halloween! Though it is technically tomorrow, who cares.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: Turning Point_

Naruto frowned as he looked at the outfit sitting in front of him. He would have thought that people would know he hated anything frilly and pink by now. The only positive point to the cloth was that it wasn't meant for him. It was a baby gift, sent from a local minor government official who had heard the news.

'_He's just trying to suck up,'_ Naruto thought bitterly as he tossed the horrifying clothing into a random bag. He then moved to the next article in the box. This one was a lot better. Dark blue, with the Royal Crest on the back; it was fitting for the son of the second prince. Nodding his head in approval he slipped it gently into a box with other miscellaneous gifts. There were some socks, a couple bibs, and even a stuffed kitsune as well. Naruto had to admit the kitsune was a nice touch.

"What is all that?" Sasuke asked coming into the room and sitting down beside Naruto. He instantly wrapped his arms around his blonde's middle and pulled him close.

"Gifts from a government official," Naruto answered.

"What office?" Sasuke asked looking at the dark blue outfit, a similar look of approval in his eyes as the one that had been in Naruto's.

"Taxes," Naruto said taking the outfit from Sasuke, and placing it back in the box before closing it. "His name is Ebisu or something another," he shrugged.

Sasuke tried to remember if he had ever run across anyone by that name. After a good two minutes of thinking he gave up, there were just too many government officials to keep track of. Besides, he had much more important things to worry about. "Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked kissing the back of Naruto's neck.

Naruto nodded and stood up, effectively breaking out of Sasuke's arms. "Where are you taking me anyways?" he asked as he moved to grab his cloak.

Sasuke smiled and helped Naruto with the garment. "That's part of the surprise. It wouldn't be any fun if I told you," he countered kissing Naruto softly before going to the door. "Come on, let's go."

The wind demon pouted cutely, but followed after his insistent dominant. He would never say it out loud, but this was a side to Sasuke Naruto absolutely cherished. It was also a side to him he jealously guarded. It was one of the few glimpses of the child Sasuke had been Naruto got, and he wasn't in any hurry to let others see it. Still, he really wanted to know where Sasuke was taking him. He knew this trip was meant to cheer him up, and he loved Sasuke for the thought, but he wanted to know! Sasuke wasn't usually good at keeping secrets from him, so the fact he was keeping such a tight lid on this one really made Naruto curious.

"You two leaving?" Gaara's voice came from down the hallway, drawing Naruto out of his thoughts.

The blonde turned and smiled at his friend. "Yeah, but Sasuke won't tell me to where," he answered, stilled pouting.

"That isn't going to work," Sasuke countered with another kiss to Naruto's lips. "Are you looking for Neji, Gaara?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed and flashed to yellow for a moment. "No. As a matter of fact, if you see that cold jerk you can tell him to take a flying leap from the nearest cliff!" Gaara hissed.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What happened?" Naruto asked wrapping his friend in a secure hug.

"He's a jerk," was all Gaara would say.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Naruto asked trying to cheer Gaara up. Sasuke resisted the urge to say no, and remind him they already had plans. He knew that Gaara was important, and should Naruto chose to help he would set their plans aside for the time being.

Thankfully Gaara declined. "No, I'm alright. You go and enjoy your time out with your mate."

"Are you sure?" Naruto checked.

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"Okay," Naruto said as Sasuke began to lead him away. Naruto continued to look over his shoulder until they turned a corner and Gaara was out of sight. "I wonder what Neji did," Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked.

Sasuke said nothing. Considering how unstable the two had been lately Neji probably didn't do much, and Gaara was just going off on his own. Still, for Gaara to refer to Neji as a cold jerk had to be due to some reason. Whatever it was, Sasuke just hoped it didn't spill over to Naruto. He was trying to cheer his mate up, not upset him further.

"It's you!" Naruto's voice rang out in the corridor as he spotted Neji. Sasuke sighed; it seemed his hopes of it not spilling over were in fain. "What did you do to Gaara?" Naruto demanded stomping right up to the ice demon.

"You've seen Gaara?" Neji's voice was filled with relief. "Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto asked with a huff.

Neji turned his eyes to Sasuke. "Where is he?"

"Down that hall," Sasuke said. "But, what happened?"

Neji sighed, and ran his hand through his long hair. "I'm not sure. He was talking about colors for the nursery and all I said was anything he wanted was fine."

Sasuke couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "Like I thought. Anyways, go find him," he instructed.

"Thank you," Neji said rushing passed them.

Naruto frowned as he left. "He should have been more considerate of the color choices," he said as they continued walking.

Sasuke suppressed the pained sigh that wanted to escape. "I'm sure Gaara will chastise him properly, now can we please forget about them and enjoy our day?" Sasuke begged pulling Naruto close.

A coy smile crept across Naruto's lips. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No," Sasuke answered as he broke away from Naruto, grabbed his hand, and continued leading him outside to the stables. Naruto face returned to a pout.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi stretched in his seat. Kisame and he were watching Kaimu go through some practical drills in magic use. Their son was a natural, and really powerful, but he had an extremely short attention span. If even the smallest object moved within his line of sight he would rush off toward it. His teachers were at their wits end trying to keep him focused on the lesson. They had invited Kisame and Itachi hoping the presence of his parents would keep him rooted to the session, it wasn't working.

Again Kaimu darted off as something shiny caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The sunlight had shined just right off a piece of arm lying on the fence, and cast a reflection onto the stone wall. Kaimu jumped up at the glimmering spot trying to catch it.

"Prince, please come back to your lesson," Aoba cried as he ran after the small boy.

"Shiny!" Kaimu called as he continued to jump for the object.

"Kaimu!" Kisame called out causing the boy to stiffen. "Get back to your lesson."

"Yes Dad," Kaimu said running back to the center of the ring, and passing his teacher along the way.

The lesson started back up. Not even a minute in and someone walked over to Itachi and whispered in his ear. Itachi nodded and stood. "I have to go see to something," he said kissing Kisame. "You're doing great Kaimu, keep it up."

"Where you going Mommy?" Kaimu asked.

"It's 'Where_ are_ you going', and I just have to go handle something," Itachi said kissing the boy's forehead before leaving. The crown prince walked through the outer courtyard, into the inner courtyard, and into the castle undisturbed. He hadn't been expecting them to arrive until tomorrow, so he was anxious to find out the reason for the pair's sudden early arrival. He walked along the hallways, up several flights of stairs, and came to a stop at the door to his study. He opened the door and addressed the two men sitting down in front of his desk. "You are early," Itachi said going to his chair and sitting down.

Kakuzu shrugged as he pulled out a scroll. "We made some time on our way back," he said setting the scroll down.

"Wouldn't have taken so fucking long in the first place if we didn't have to travel with that damn group of idiots," Hidan growled.

"I trust this group was eliminated," Itachi acknowledged as he broke the seal on the scroll and began reading.

"Of course," Kakuzu answered, "And our payment?"

"One minute," Itachi said. It took him a moment, but he set the scroll aside. He smiled at the pair as he pulled a key from his pocket. "I must say, a thorough job as always." Itachi unlocked a drawer, pulled out a bag of coins, and handed it to Kakuzu. "You'll find everything is in order."

Kakuzu said nothing has he proceeded to count the money regardless. Normally one would take offense to the action, but Itachi ignored it and returned to reading through the scroll. It was a detailed record of everywhere the pair had traveled during the mission, who they traveled with, what they did, and who they had been hired by. Itachi's lips curved up into a sinister smirk at one particular name. This was the evidence he needed to prove Naruto and Gaara's claims. Along with the testimony of the prisoner in the dungeon his father would have no choice but to remove Lord Gato from his seat in the Land of Freeze. Yes, things were going smoothly.

"Nice doing business with you, your highness," Kakuzu said standing up. "Let's go Hidan."

"Fuckin' finally," Hidan groaned as he stood and went to Kakuzu's side.

"Make sure you contact your employer, we don't want him getting wind of our previous arrangements," Itachi instructed as they reached the door.

"Don't need to remind me," Kakuzu answered, and left.

Itachi smiled down at the scroll, "Oh I'm sure I don't."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Sasuke! Is this blindfold really necessary?" Naruto asked. They had been riding for about half an hour, twenty of which Naruto had been blindfolded. Sasuke had really out done himself too; they were even traveling upwind so he couldn't tell where they were going! It was like his mate had specifically chosen this path so he would know nothing about their destination. It was entirely irritating. "Sasuke!" Naruto called in a pouty voice.

"We're almost there, be patient," Sasuke answered.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Naruto snapped.

"No I didn't," Sasuke sighed. Naruto had been complaining ever since he put that blindfold on him. He understood that having his sight covered was unnerving, but Sasuke wanted this to be a surprise. Although he only had hours to plan this small date, he had tried really hard to find the perfect spot.

They crested a small hill and Sasuke smiled. Turning in his saddle he reached over to Naruto and undid the blindfold. The blonde blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the light now assaulting them. Once everything cleared and came into focus Naruto was in awe. They were at the top of a hill, grass surrounding them, and a large ancient Nightberry tree in blossom overlooking it all. The wind blew, circling the area.

Sasuke waited patiently for his little mate's reaction. He knew Naruto liked big open place, with lots of wind, and a clear view of the sky so he hoped this location would really be to his liking. With only the large Nightberry tree taking up space it was entirely open, the perfect counter to Naruto's feelings of being caged.

"Wow," Naruto whispered making Sasuke smile in response.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and slid from his saddle. The crisp grass bent under his weight, softening the landing. The blonde smiled as he closed his eyes and spun in a circle, in the same direction as the wind was blowing. Sasuke watched as he dismounted. He was glad that Naruto was enjoying the location, but he needed him to come back to reality for the rest of what he had planned. When Naruto stopped spinning and ran towards him Sasuke barely managed to catch him as he leapt into his arms.

"This place is great!" Naruto beamed. "How did you find it?"

Sasuke couldn't help but swell with pride at Naruto's joy. His mate's happiness was everything, and it only made it better to know that he was the cause of his present joy. "Itachi brought me here once," he answered kissing Naruto's nose. "Now come on, help me get this set out," Sasuke indicated a basket and blanket.

"A picnic?" Naruto said in a teasing tone. Sasuke had once stated that picnics were for commoners, so the fact he had arranged one for Naruto was both touching and funny.

"Well, Iruka said you enjoyed them so," Sasuke trailed off, a blush painting his cheeks.

Naruto smiled and took the blanket from Sasuke. "You can be sweet," he said kissing Sasuke's red cheek and darting off to the tree. He found a good spot under the shaded, blossom heavy branches and laid out the blanket.

"Only for you," Sasuke said setting the basket down and pulling Naruto into his lap. "I wouldn't put this much effort into it if it was for anyone else."

"Not even for our son?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke frowned. "Okay fine, no one but you and him."

Naruto giggled and cuddled closer to Sasuke as the lightning demon began to pull out fruit, meats, cheeses, breads, and drinks. It was a simple spread, but it didn't need to be extravagant. The purpose of the trip was to cheer Naruto up, not remind him of the strict structure of society.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Kakuzu and Hidan glanced around the empty courtyard, confusion on both their faces. They had arrived at Gato's mansion to give their false report only to find the place abandoned. Hidan and done a quick sweep of the entire grounds while Kakuzu checked the inside. Their search turned up no one, not even a servant was left behind to maintain the grounds. From what they could tell though, it appeared that Gato had left in a rush too.

"You don't think he found out, do you?" Hidan asked.

"Not from our actions he didn't," Kakuzu answered.

"Then why the fuck is this place as quiet as a ghost town?" Hidan demanded.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. Something had prompted Gato into leaving without a word. "We should report this to Itachi-sama," he finally decided.

"What?! You mean go back to that fucking stuffy ass palace? No thank you!" Hidan denied with a huff.

"We were paid to keep tabs on Gato, and report in any strange activity, this counts," Kakuzu growled.

"Go alone," Hidan said. "I'll wait right here." The submissive demon moved to the stone steps of the mansion and sat down.

Kakuzu let out a vicious growl, but Hidan didn't move. Annoyed by his mate's defiant attitude he stalked toward him. "You are coming," Kakuzu demanded as he grabbed Hidan's arm and dragged him.

"Let me the fuck go Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped pulling his arm from his grip. He didn't get far before Kakuzu slammed him against the wall. Hidan went to lash out, but his words died on his tongue. Instead of a scathing retort he whimpered as Kakuzu's enraged aura beat against him.

"Don't push me," Kakuzu growled, his lips hovering next to Hidan's ear. The submissive demon nodded. Though he was subsiding to Kakuzu, it wasn't because of fear. Hidan was a masochist, and this side of his mate excited him more than anything. "I'll reward you later," Kakuzu promised biting down on the mating mark on Hidan's neck. "Now let's go."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

A small black carriage pulled by a single horse clattered down the earthen road leading to the Land of Freeze. Behind it a bare, open backed wagon heavily burden with parcels and slaves followed, towed by an ox. They had left in a hurry when a message had arrived, delivered by a maroon haired woman. That woman was now sitting across from Gato inside the carriage.

Gato was looking at the woman over his glasses. Her long maroon hair, purple eyes framed by glasses, and purple clothes were dead giveaways for who she was. "Why are you, a courtesan for the royal court, helping me?" Gato demanded.

The woman smiled, "Let's just say not everyone was pleased with how things turned out two years ago."

"You're doing this to get back at Prince Sasuke for choosing Naruto over you?" Gato queried.

"Don't mention that bitch's name in front of me," she snapped.

Gato smiled, it seemed he had found an ally, no matter how obscure. "So, Lady Karin, what do you suggest we do?"

Karin smiled, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the carriage. "I think we should go along with your initial plan, with some changes."

"I'm listening," Gato said leaning forward a bit.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto and Sasuke returned to the castle an hour before dinner was to be served. Naruto was smiling like he had never been upset the other night, and Sasuke was at ease. Their good mood was short lived though. As they crossed into the outer courtyard it was obvious something was amiss.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked over to his mate, worry in his eyes.

"Let's find Itachi," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded and the two rode into the inner courtyard. Normally full of courtesans and government officials the inner courtyard was empty. This set both of them on high alert. They quickly dismounted and rushed to the palace doors. The doors opened wide and they made haste to the throne room.

"We must track him down!" Fugaku's voice echoed beyond the doors, filling the passageway.

"Our tracking teams have already been deployed," that was Guy's voice, head of the guard.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded as they entered the room.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Mikoto sighed as they stopped in front of the rather large group. "Lord Gato has disappeared."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "How did that happen?"

"We don't know," Itachi answered, "But we're trying to find him."

"I've already sent word to the Lands of Wind, asking for a scouting team to be sent out," Gaara said.

"I'll send word home as well," Naruto said signaling a page boy.

"How did you find out about his disappearance?" Sasuke asked looking at his father and brother.

"They told us," Fugaku said indicating two figures standing out of the way in a darkened corner. Sasuke turned and took in the pair. One had dark skin, dark brown hair, and red and green eyes. The other had grayish blonde hair, light skin, and a crazed look in his purple eyes. "They're the mercenaries your brother hired," Fugaku explained.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Oh hell no, this isn't happening! The bad guy just can't up a leave! That's not fair!**

**Me: I don't go by what's fair. I go by what makes a good story. And stop yelling, you're in my head. I can hear you just fine.**

**Voice: I hate you.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Voice: … Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trouble in Court**_

**I went salmon fishing with my dad this morning! YAY! Unfortunately we didn't catch anything. Oh well, always next time. Oh yeah, here's the next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: I have started a prequel to this series. It is called "Court's Fate" and tells of how Itachi and Kisame got together! Check it out when you have time.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: Road Sickness_

After discovering Gato's escape Naruto had contacted his parents, only to receive news that nothing had happened. Gaara's reply had been similar. Despite the response of nothing going on both wind demons were uneasy. As the heirs they shouldn't be away from home during this time. With that thought in mind they decided to return to the Outer Lands. If Gato was going to try and make a move toward them, he could try it on their home turf.

"Sasuke, are you sure this is a good idea?" Itachi asked as he watched his younger brother secure the saddle to his horse.

Sasuke paused and sighed. Looking over to his brother he gave him a brief smile. "Naruto is insistent that we go back," he explained. "He's worried about his parents and everyone else."

Itachi understood that, but he really would prefer it if Sasuke remained close. Still, he couldn't take him away from Naruto, and if his mate wanted to go home no one was going to be able to stop him from following. "Fine," Itachi pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and walked over to him, "But you have to keep me informed."

Sasuke smiled, "Promise."

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice drifted over to him. Sasuke turned just in time to catch Naruto has he jumped at him. "Let's get going! We need to hurry."

"You're in a good mood," Sasuke remarked kissing Naruto quickly. "Is there a reason for it?"

Naruto's smile turned into a frown. "You're right, I shouldn't be happy that Gato disappeared, but I am!" he said smiling again and rushing off toward his horse.

Sasuke blinked several times before shaking his head. Naruto's mood swings were starting to become normal to him, which he was pretty sure wasn't a good thing. If he got to use to them he might have a hard time adjusting after the baby was born. Still, seeing Naruto's smile was always a good thing to him, no matter the situation.

"Sasuke-sama, we're ready to go," Kakashi announced.

"Right," Sasuke swung up onto his horse and smiled at his brother. "See you soon Aniki."

"Be safe," Itachi responded.

"Always," Sasuke smirked. Clicking his reins he met up with the others. "Let's go!" Sasuke ordered and the travel party moved out.

The red sun beat down on the party as they rode, the heat making them all uncomfortable. Sasuke was worried about Naruto, but the blonde had waved off his concern saying he was just fine. Sasuke didn't argue, but he did keep a close eye on him as they rode. The landscape slowly shifted as they rode, and villages passed by them. Every now and then they would come across another traveler or group, but it seemed like most were happy to remain at home.

It was almost mid day, and the sun was nearing its zenith when suddenly Naruto stopped his horse and jumped from the saddle. Sasuke instantly followed suit, the others pulling up and following.

"Naruto, what's wrong?!" Sasuke called after him. His fright for Naruto's safety was replaced with concern as he watched Naruto get sick. Kneeling down he rubbed his mate's back. "Suigetsu, water," Sasuke ordered.

"Yes sir," Suigetsu acknowledged. He rushed to the horses and grabbed a canteen. "Water, Sasuke-sama," he said handing the container to the prince.

"Thank you," Sasuke dismissed him handing the water to Naruto. "Should we stop for the day?" he asked, worry reflected in his eyes.

Naruto took several sips of the water after rinsing out his mouth. Shaking his head he said, "No. We need to get home as soon as possible. I'll be fine."

Sasuke hesitated. Naruto didn't look fine, he looked pale and weak. "Are you sure?" he asked again. He didn't want to see Naruto collapse.

"Yes," Naruto answered. With a smile he stood, and swayed. Instantly Sasuke was there to catch and steady him. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed at him, showing his disbelief of Naruto's words. "I'll be fine. None of my energy is being sapped; it's just a little bit of morning sickness… well afternoon sickness."

The lightning demon didn't like it. A helpless and frail looking Naruto was not something he was fond of seeing, let alone risking out in the open. But he understood Naruto's desire to get home. Sasuke was torn between keeping Naruto stationary until he got better, and fulfilling his desire to get home. "Fine," Sasuke said coming to a compromise, "But you're riding with me."

"What?" Naruto asked his eyes wide. He was having an extremely annoying sense of déjà view. "Why should I?" he demanded, his arms crossing in front of him.

"Because if you don't we're stopping here until you feel better," Sasuke countered, a stubborn tone in his voice.

Naruto ground his teeth, his eyes flashing from blue to red and back several times. Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to make his decision, though he really was giving him no choice in this matter. Instead of giving Sasuke the satisfaction of hearing him give in he walked passed him and mounted Sasuke's horse, a glare on his face. When Sasuke didn't move fast enough for him he sent him a glare as well. Smiling Sasuke climbed up onto the horse, sitting behind Naruto.

The others, taking the hint, remounted. Sai grabbed the reins for Naruto's horse, and Kakashi led the group on.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi glared at the empty mansion he was standing in. Several things were left, knocked over, or left hanging on the wall. It was obvious they had left in a hurry. What Itachi wanted to know was how Gato had found out about their suspicions. Or maybe they were reading too much into. Perhaps he had only returned to the Freeze Fief, though that seemed unlikely as they couldn't find him there.

No, Itachi didn't think Gato had just returned home. Everything pointed to him leaving in a rush, undercover, and hoping to not be tracked. Even their best hell hounds hadn't been able to find him. There weren't many that could confuse the well bred animals' noses. Itachi's eyes widened as one demon in particular came to mind. A demon who had been extremely vocal in her displeasure of the second prince's choice in a mate.

"Find Karin!" Itachi shouted to the nearest solider.

"Right away your highness," the demon bowed before running off toward the castle.

"Itachi," Kisame walked over to him, "Is something wrong?"

Itachi frowned, "Maybe, but I'm probably just over reacting."

Kisame regarded his mate closely. He hadn't known Itachi to over react to anything. If he thought Karin had something to do with what was going on then she most likely did. Itachi was hardly wrong about such things, well except about him then he had been way off.

"Your highness! We can't find Lady Karin anywhere," the solider announced rushing back into the mansion. "Her attendants are also gone."

Itachi cursed under his breath. "Damn it, I should have taken this into account. Call of the search!" Itachi ordered. "We're never going to find him."

Kisame, now thoroughly confused, asked, "Why? What is going on Itachi?"

The prince glanced over to his dominant before sighing. "Karin was the one that tipped Gato off, and she left with him."

"How can you be sure?" Kisame asked again. Karin was a lady of the court, he couldn't imagine why she would turn to treason.

"Sasuke," Itachi answered. Kisame arched an eyebrow. "She was quite vocal about her distaste with Sasuke's choice of Naruto over one of the other submissives, particularly her. If she found out about Gato's wish to say, harm Naruto, she would be the most likely to jump on board."

Kisame had to admit Itachi had a point. The female demon was a bit, extreme in some of her actions. "But why are you calling off the search?" Kisame inquired.

"Because, Karin can disperse scents and auras," Itachi sighed. "She isn't an elemental demon, her abilities lie in magic manipulations."

"And Sasuke passed her up?" Kisame was surprised to hear that. A demon with Karin's abilities was a rarity, even more so than a wind demon.

"Yeah, well she isn't strong. Sure she can do that, but other than masking one's presence and some healing she's actually rather weak," Itachi shrugged. "Plus, how did Sasuke put it, oh yeah, she was far too eager. Guess he liked the challenge he found in Naruto."

"I can understand that, I chose you for the same reason," Kisame smirked down at his smaller mate. Itachi scowled at him, not liking the reminder of how they met.

"We should get back to the palace," Itachi growled as he stalked out of the mansion. Kisame just continued to smile as he followed after him.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Sasuke sighed as he helped Naruto back to his feet for the tenth time. They had been traveling for hours since the first time he had gotten ill, and his condition showed no signs of improving. With each time Naruto got sick he grew fonder of the idea of stopping for the night. It wasn't just Naruto they had to think about, but their son could be at risk if this continued as well. Sasuke decided he would give it one more chance, but if Naruto got sick again they were stopping.

"Here Naruto-sama," Sakura said holding out some chilled tea.

"Thank you," Naruto accepted the tea and smiled at her.

"You should rest," Sakura suggested lightly.

"No," Naruto denied standing and handing her the cup. "I need to get home. I will not let that rat do anything to it."

"How can you know Gato will do anything?" Sakura pleaded. "You need to rest!"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted, "But I'd rather not regret it if something does happen. Let's go," he said getting up on Sasuke's horse.

Sakura turned pleading eyes to the lightning demon. This was just great, now he was being silently begged by Sakura of all people. Still he had made up his mind, and this was a good of chance as any to voice it. "We're stopping if you get sick again," Sasuke said getting up behind Naruto.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"You heard me, and don't argue," Sasuke hissed. "I won't put either of you at risk."

Naruto's eyes widened before slipping down. "Okay," he whispered, his hand going to his slightly swollen stomach.

Feeling a bit like an ass Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

Naruto smiled and leaned into Sasuke's frame, "I love you too." Sasuke smiled and, with one hand still gripping the reins, placed his other over Naruto's on his stomach.

The others smiled to themselves as they rode down the street. It was nice seeing them so close, especially with the tension between the two lately. Naruto's mood swings were causing a rift between the two, everyone could see it, so they were happy to see it mending while he was calm.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto sat pouting as everyone set up camp for the rest of the day. It hadn't taken him long to get sick again and for Sasuke to call a stop to their journey. Naruto had protested, going so far as to throw an actual fit, but he had been quickly subdued by Sasuke. The prince had little patience for Naruto's antics. He had already made himself very clear about what was going to happen, and Naruto was going to have to live it with, and was.

Blue eyes glowered as Sasuke approached him, a hot cup of herbal tea in his hand. "This is the tea Tsunade prescribed," Sasuke said handing it to Naruto. "Sakura thinks it will help."

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled taking the tea and blowing on it.

Sasuke sighed, "Please stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking," Naruto responded, not looking at Sasuke. He was not sulking! He was just sitting by himself and not saying anything. That didn't mean he was sulking.

Sasuke, not buying that lame excuse, reached over, placed two fingers under Naruto's chin, and turned his head so they were looking at each other. "I am not doing this to be mean," he said.

"Yeah right," Naruto retorted with a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke bit back his first retort. Instead he took a deep breath and said, "Naruto, I'm just looking out for you, and our son."

"Well no one asked you too," Naruto bit out jerking his chin away from Sasuke's grip.

That did it. "Actually," Sasuke growled, "No one had to ask me. You are my mate, and therefore I am meant to watch out for your well being, protect you, and stop you from harming yourself. At the moment it seems it also means I have to be a babysitter!"

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing. "Are you calling me a baby?"

"You're acting like one," Sasuke snapped.

"You think so?" Naruto growled.

"I know so," Sasuke responded.

The others in the group stopped what they were doing. They couldn't believe how childish each of them was being. The fight sounded like something held between young children.

"Well no one asked you to choose me as your mate," Naruto growled.

The camp grew quiet. Everyone was holding their breath as they waited for Sasuke to respond. Nothing came from the dark haired demon. It was like he had frozen in position. When Sasuke's head ducked covering his eyes they all wondered what kind of expression was hidden in them.

"You're right," Sasuke whispered so only Naruto could hear. "No one asked me, I chose you because I knew you were the one for me."

"Sasuke, I," Naruto felt terrible for his outburst.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said standing up. "Whether you like it or not, you are my mate, and you will do as I say." Without waiting for Naruto's answer Sasuke walked off and entered the tent meant for both of them.

The flap closed and tears fell from Naruto's eyes. Falling to his knees he started bawling, loudly. It took Sasuke all of one second to be out of the tent and rushing to his side. "I'm sorry!" Naruto cried clinging to Sasuke. "I didn't mean that. I love being your mate. Don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you," Sasuke soothed threading his fingers through blonde strands and holding Naruto close. "Come on, you need to lie down. I think we're both just a little tired."

"Mm, okay," Naruto mumbled. With him still clinging to Sasuke, they walked toward the tent.

The second they were both out of sight the others went back to getting the camp set up.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Hidan growled and snapped every couple minutes as they walked down the street. He had thought they were done with this ridiculous job already. Why were they still doing stuff for that prince?

"Stop growling," Kakuzu sighed. He was getting tired of listening to Hidan's quiet, non-verbal complaints.

"Can we go home?" Hidan asked.

"No," Kakuzu answered. Hidan went back to growling. Kakuzu closed his eyes and willed away his headache. Even if he treasured his mate, like all dominants, Hidan's attitude was pushing him to the breaking point. "This is our job, deal with it," he snapped.

"Wrong, this is your job," Hidan growled. "I'm just along because you refuse to leave me home alone."

"You would be in an even worse mood when I get home if I left you alone," Kakuzu retorted.

"Then deal with it," Hidan said going back to growling and cursing under his breath.

Kakuzu resisted the urge to massage his temples. He had thought they would have some time off as well, but things changed. After discovering Gato was gone, and reporting it to Itachi they had been hired to search for him discreetly. Itachi hoped that a traveling mated pair wouldn't draw attention. So far he had been right. As they passed from village to village no one asked them who they were. One time they were asked what their business was in town, which Kakuzu said was personal business and then drew Hidan close. The man had quickly taken the meaning as a pleasure trip and ceased asking questions. They had searched each village thoroughly, and come up with nothing though. Where ever Gato had gotten to, it was somewhere well hidden.

"The sun's setting, can we please stop," Hidan whined. "My feet are killing me, and you need to keep your promise to me," he said going over to Kakuzu and wrapping his arms around him.

Kakuzu regarded his submissive closely. A small, almost nonexistent smile formed on his lips as he leaned down and captured Hidan's. Breaking the kiss he said, "I guess I do."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Where is this?" Karin asked as she stepped out of the coach. A small country style manor sat before them. It wasn't much, actually it was less than what her grounds keeper back home lived in.

"Somewhere safe," Gato said following after her and moving toward the house. "I know it's small, but with everything that's going on we can't risk staying anywhere flashy."

"So we're supposed to survive in there?" she asked pointing to the house she could only describe as a hovel, though it was far from being one.

Gato nodded. "Just think of it as another reason to hate the Dark Prince and his mate," Gato suggested unlocking the door.

Karin's eyes sparked with hatred, then joy. "What a wonderful idea," she smiled and followed after him.

They had traveled far without rest, and she was eager to relax. The inside of the manor was nicely decorated and comfortably furbished. Even Karin had to admit that the place seemed to be set up for the upper class. Still, she wasn't ready to admit it was up to her level. She just hoped the room Gato intended to be hers was better than the rest. As it was her who had warned him of Kakuzu and Hidan meeting with Itachi, therefore saving his ass, she deserved the best.

"This way Karin-sama," a slave bowed and indicated the stairs.

Lifting the skirt of her dress Karin followed after the wraith like creature. The slave led her down to the end of the hallway on the second floor. With his head still down he expertly unlocked and opened the door.

Not sparing the slave so much as glance, let alone a thank you, she walked into the room. It would do, though only because it was temporary. It was at least out of the way so the bustle of the rest of the house wouldn't bother her.

"My attendants and I will have the only keys to this room," Karin announced.

"Of course," the slave bowed and handed over the keys.

Karin smiled and took them. "Tell them I wish to see them once they finish unloading." The slave confirmed the order and left. Turning back to her new room she sighed. There were still two and a half months before they could make their move. Until then, it looked like this was going to be her home. "Might as well make the most of it."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**This chapter is mainly padding to set the next part into motion. I am warning all of you, the next chapter will contain a LARGE time jump. **

**Voice: Yeah, yeah, I want to talk about "Court's Fate"!**

**Me: Aren't you going to say anything about this chapter?**

**Voice: Huh? Oh yeah, very nice. Now about "Court's Fate", it's Itachi and Kisame's story right?**

**Me: Yes, it tells of how they met and became mated. The first chapter is up now for those who are interested.**

**Voice: Great! Hey you all, review now and then go read that chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hello, I hope you all had fun this last week. Here is the next chapter, oh and there will no update next week. I'm taking the week off to deal with some other stuff, mainly my backlog of beta work. And one more thing TIME JUMP!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 10: Small Storm_

"Ouch," the blonde wind demon growled as he looked down at his swollen stomach. How many times did that make just in the last hour, 20? He didn't care how close to his due date he was, there was no reason for the little brat to be playing soccer with his organs! Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew from experience that getting agitated would only make the baby squirm more. It was like the little guy responded to his emotions, which according to Tsunade he was. Placing a hand on his stomach Naruto radiated a sense of calm, hoping to calm his active son down.

It was three days before the predicted due date and Naruto was counting the seconds. Screw days, hours, or minutes he was counting every damned second that passed. Ever since a month ago when Arashi started showing signs of movement Naruto had decided being pregnant sucked! His mood swings had ceased and so had his sickness which was great!

Unfortunately with the further stages of pregnancy came new symptoms, the most obvious being weight gain. The first time Sasuke had mentioned that he was getting fat the prince found himself in a tree, Naruto having blown him out there, with the wind, and into it. The second symptom was cravings. Naruto wanted the weirdest things to eat. He craved things like Salamander (1) and sour jam (2), or ramen noodles in melted chocolate, or his must have raw dark fish eggs (3). He hated caviar! So he was entirely confused when all of a sudden the look and smell of it was so appealing.

He preferred the mood swings over the food cravings, though Sasuke would disagree with him. Naruto had noticed his sudden change in personality had been causing Sasuke a great deal of stress, and for that he was sorry. So in a way having them gone was a good thing. Plus with the constant throwing up gone he was also now able to enjoy the nights with his mate. True they couldn't have sex, but Arashi enjoyed it when Sasuke rubbed his stomach, so they spent most of their evenings like that. Tsunade had said the child enjoys it because he can sense his father's energy as well during such moments, which calms the babe and makes it feel even more secure.

Despite the changes in himself a lot of other changes had been happening as well. Gaara had given birth a week ago. It was a healthy female ice demon. Neji and Gaara had decided to name their new daughter Amane, something the families had fought about until the last minute when the two had finally put their foot down on the issue. Along with the birth of the new ice demon there were also changes in the ruler of Hell. Itachi had been crowned king not three weeks ago. Fugaku had decided it was time and announced the coronation of his heir. It was a grand ceremony, everyone was in attendance, expect Lord Gato and courtesan Karin. Yes a lot of changes were happening within Hell.

A sharp kick to his liver caused Naruto to hiss and return from his thoughts. "Will you just stop that already?" he hissed.

"Arashi kicking again?" Naruto looked up and smiled at Kiba, Isamu right at his heals. The young demon was about the same age as Kaimu, and just as much of a handful. With dark brown hair reflecting that of his dad Shino, and the black eyes of his mom Kiba Isamu was a perfect combination of the two. On his cheeks were the birthmarks of Kiba's clan, a red upside down triangle. He also wore dark glasses, shielding his eyes from the light, a sensitivity he inherited from his father.

"Know a way to make it stop?" Naruto asked not bothering to get up.

Kiba didn't take offense to the lapse in manners; he understood how awkward standing and sitting was this close to the final days. Sitting down himself he pulled Isamu onto his lap. "Yeah, give birth," Kiba answered with a smile.

"Haha, you're hilarious," Naruto mocked.

"I try to be," Kiba shrugged. "Anyways, I've come to give my report of the latest scout," his tone changed from one of friendly conversation to business. In this moment he wasn't Naruto's childhood friend, but a knight serving his lord. "Still no sign of Lord Gato, but according to Itachi-sama's scouts we might be closing in on them."

"Where are they believed to be?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kiba leaned forward and, moving a map in front of him, pointed out the location of a small country villa they believed Gato and Karin were presently staying. "Here," Kiba said, "Just inside the Blaze Fief."

Naruto regarded the location carefully. It was a troublesome area, mainly because of the constant storms that frequented the passes leading into that valley. Getting in was difficult, but once in it was the best place to hide. "Tornado Pass isn't somewhere I'm willing to risk you three," Naruto said referring to Kiba, his sister, and mother. "We'll wait for Itachi's response back. His men can make it in and out a lot safer than you three."

"Understood," Kiba acknowledge.

As the two adults were talking Isamu was looking between them with wide and confused eyes. He knew what they were talking about was serious, which was probably why his mommy had been reluctant to bring him along, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that his mommy had been gone for two days and now he was back, and ignoring him!

"Mommy!" Isamu shouted, a pout adoring his small face.

Kiba and Naruto snapped out of their conversation to look at the small boy. "What's wrong? I brought you with me just like you wanted," Kiba said.

"Play with me," Isamu smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck.

Kiba turned pleading eyes to Naruto. The blonde laughed and waved him out. "Go on, I have the information I need."

"Thanks," Kiba said standing, Isamu on his hip, and leaving the office.

Naruto watched them go with a small smile. Between Isamu and Hideharu the castle was already full of energy, he couldn't even imagine what is was going to be like once his and Sasuke's son arrived. Then again by the time Arashi would be old enough to cause trouble the others would hopefully be old enough to keep him out of it. Of course knowing Naruto's luck that wasn't going to be possible. Tsunade had already said that the child was a wind demon, which meant he was going to be impulsive.

"Naruto, lunch," Sasuke called entering the room. He smiled at his mate as he took him in. Sasuke would never say it out loud, for fear of Naruto's retaliation, but he found him stunning in this state. The blonde seemed to glow with an un-seeable energy. Even his distended stomach didn't put Sasuke off, it was just another part of Naruto to him.

Naruto picked up the scent of caviar and his mouth instantly began to water, though his mind instantly rebelled. "You are a saint," he said kissing Sasuke's cheek as he sat beside him.

Sasuke laughed and handed Naruto his plate. "Well how about saving those words until after he's born?"

"Hmm, good idea," Naruto smiled. "Still, I love you," he said resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you too," Sasuke responded kissing Naruto's brow.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto was doing some small exercises with the help of Sakura when he suddenly felt an abnormally harsh pain in his side. It seemed to spread throughout his lower abdomen, as if his muscles were contracting severely. "Nnn," he groaned nearly balling over from the pain.

"Naruto-sama!" Sakura was beside him instantly, her senses reaching out to read his aura. "Oh no," she whispered. "Sai! Sai get in here!" she shouted as she helped Naruto to his feet and to the bed. "Sai!"

"What?" Sai called appearing in the room. "Naruto-sama!" he rushed to the bed, his eyes filled with worry for the young lord.

"Get Tsunade-sensei, now!" Sakura ordered, "And inform the family the baby is on his way."

"Right," Sai confirmed before vanishing.

"Good lord this hurts," Naruto whined as he tried to turn onto his side.

Sakura's arms shot out, pushing him back onto his back. "You must stay on your back," she instructed as she placed all the pillows she could behind him.

"He's early," he groaned.

"Only by three days, it's nothing to worry about," Sakura assured him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's concerned voice filled the hallway as the dominant lightning demon came running down them to the room. The door flew open and Sasuke went to Naruto's side instantly. "Hey, how you doing?" he asked smoothing back Naruto's hair.

"I feel like I'm being ripped open from the inside out, other than that great," Naruto joked.

"Well if you can joke you're doing good," Tsunade said entering the room. "Sakura, I'm going to need warm water, towels, lots of light, and a couple spare hands."

"Immediately," Sakura said rushing out the door.

"Sasuke," Tsunade turned to the prince taking him in.

"I'm not leaving him," Sasuke said.

"I wasn't going to ask you too," the healer responded. "I was going to warn you to not let him hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Sasuke's eyes filled with confusion then widened as pain raced up his arm from his hand. As Naruto cried out with another contraction he squeezed down on Sasuke's hand with a vise like grip. The dominant hissed but didn't move to free himself. Instead he continued petting Naruto's hair.

"Damn it," Naruto hissed. "I hate you!" he growled at Sasuke. The lightning demon couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Neji, Kisame, Kakashi, and Shino had all warned him about this saying Naruto would blame him for everything, and to just take it. "You are never touching me again!" Naruto swore up and down several more colorful words painting a vivid imagine of what he wanted to do to Sasuke right now.

"Tsunade-sensei," Sakura said reentering the room with a couple submissive demons in tow, and Kushina.

"Right, everyone get ready," the healer announced, "Let's bring him into the world."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto was exhausted. His entire body felt like it had been ripped apart, stitched back up, and then had the process repeated for good measure. Of course that wasn't entirely accurate. A male birth was difficult, but a healer could easily enter the submissive's body, through means Naruto didn't understand, and remove the child safely. Now, despite his exhaustion, he waited in building anxiety for the first cries of his child.

"Waah!" the healthy cry filled the room causing everyone to sigh.

"Congratulations you two, one healthy dominant baby boy," Tsunade said handing the child over to Sasuke.

The stoic emotionless mask Sasuke usually wore melted in a split second as he looked upon the face of his first born. Arashi had midnight black hair just like him. As Sasuke watched Arashi's thick black lashes fluttered and opened revealing bright blue eyes. "Hello," Sasuke whispered as he carried the bundle over to Naruto.

Sasuke sat on the bed beside his now cleaned up mate and placed Arashi in his arms. He wrapped one arm around Naruto and the other was stroking his son's cheek. Naruto was lost for words. He couldn't believe that such a small thing was capable of making such a powerful sound. It was truly amazing.

"Hey there," Naruto finally found his voice, "Welcome to the world, Arashi."

Blue eyes so much like his turned to look at him. Arashi stopped crying and blinked. He turned his attention to his father sitting next to his mother, than back to his mother, and repeated the process several times. Finally the boy let out a soft laughed and lifted his arms to them.

"He's perfect," Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Yeah," Naruto said, his voice just as soft.

Tsunade walked over to them, and passed her hand over the baby, checking his aura and vital signs. "Well he's certainly a strong little thing, and it seems he might have some lightning capabilities as well. Remember to feed him the formula. Gryphon (4) milk is best for newborns."

"Of course," Naruto and Sasuke said, their eyes never leaving their son.

Tsunade sighed and turned to Sakura and Kushina, "He's going to need to be fed, have a bottle prepared. He can survive off the aura of his parents for twenty minutes outside the womb, but he's going to need nourishment."

"I'm on it," Sakura said rushing out of the room and allowing Minato in.

Kushina and him walked over to the bed and smiled down at their new grandson. He was so small, and they couldn't but help remember when they greeted Naruto in a similar way. When Arashi's laughter started dying down, replaced by irritated huffs then cries Naruto's eyes widened. Before he could call for a bottle Sakura had returned and was handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said repositioning Arashi so he could better feed him. With gusto Naruto didn't know was possible of a newborn Arashi latched onto the nipple of the bottle and began to drink enthusiastically.

"I'll be back in a couple days to check on you all," Tsunade said moving to the door.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei," Minato and Kushina said bowing to her.

"Don't mention it," Tsunade dismissed and left.

"We'll have to contact everyone," Kushina sighed.

"I'll take care of that," Minato offered kissing Kushina and leaving as well.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

It was weird, no longer having another life inside him. He kept feeling like he was missing something. That first night he had woken up countless times, only to find Arashi safely nestled in his arms, Sasuke across from him. With the reassurance that his child was safe Naruto would drift back into sleep.

This strange behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasuke throughout the night, but he pretended not to notice. Partly for Naruto's pride, but mainly because he liked seeing him so jumpy and worried. It felt nice the small amount of payback he was getting in these moments, and then Arashi started to cry.

It was the first of many long sleepless nights for the new parents.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

The news of Arashi's birth arrived and was met with many different reactions. The Royal Family was elated to hear that he had been born safely, plans to visit were instantly put into action. Gaara and Neji had also been happy to hear that Arashi was healthy, and promised to visit as soon as they could.

Lords and Ladies who had received the news made note to send a present to the newborn, after all he would be the ruler of the Outer Lands of Fire someday. Most didn't feel much, though publicly they said they were happy for the birth. There were some that rolled their eyes and made snide remarks, but they were the minority and often silenced by another person.

The citizens of the Lands of Fire had rejoiced at the news. A two day long festival was to be held in the young lord's honor. Everyone was invited.

Then there was the reaction that caused chills down the spines of two people. As Gato and Karin read the public notice of Arashi's birth they felt both anger and elation. Karin hated that Naruto had been the one to give birth to Sasuke' firstborn, and therefore heir. Gato hated that the Outer Lands had gained yet another powerful demon into their blood line. But the elation running through them was for a different reason. Yes, with the birth of the young wind demon they could now move ahead with their plans.

"How long until he's old enough to take safely?" Gato asked, his eyes following Karin as she paced the small Library of the villa.

"At least a month," she answered. She was running through plans and working out dates in her mind as she paced. This needed to be timed perfectly. If they made so much as one slip up they would be goners. "We can't afford to take him before then."

"And you're sure that by taking him we can get the Outer Lands to submit," Gato asked.

Karin turned cold eyes to the man. "Are you doubting me now? After coming all this way? Yes I'm sure," she snapped. "The people of the Outer Lands are extremely protective people, they'll listen to our demands if we have the child."

"But you'll be inciting the wrath of the Dark Prince," Gato reminded her, "You do realize what that means?"

"Of course I do," Karin said still pacing. "That's why I'm trying to figure out how to do this so we don't get caught by Sasuke-sama."

Gato said nothing else. He wasn't adverse to the idea of kidnapping the newborn demon, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't risking his life for nothing. Demons were not a forgiving lot, no matter which bloodline they came from. Worse the more powerful they were the more dangerous they became when wronged. No, he wouldn't make the move until he knew he could pull it off.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"I can't believe he's sending us in there," Hidan scoffed as he watched a storm blow through the narrow crevice they would soon be passing. "You do know we'll fucking die right?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid," Kakuzu said rising his hands and instantly calming the chaotic energies filling the pass. "Who do you think I am?" he looked over to the blonde demon, who was now practically vibrating with excitement.

"I love it when you do that!" Hidan exclaimed jumping on his dominant. "So fucking sexy."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and carefully detached Hidan from him, careful not to harm his stomach. "Let's go."

Hidan's face fell as he sighed and fell into step beside his mate. "I really am going to give that fucking prince a piece of my mind when we get back," he mumbled.

"Remember, he's our king now," Kakuzu reminded him.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still going to bitch him out," Hidan responded.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Salamander: Large animals found in the lava flows. Looks like a normal earth salamander in body and comes in a variety of colors, just MUCH larger, think great white shark sized. They taste similar to turkey.**

**(2)Sour Jam: Think mint jelly, just sour.**

**(3)Raw dark fish eggs: the eggs of fish that are similar to those found in caves. NOT a real fish. This is Hell's highest degree of caviar. **

**(4)Gryphon: Part lion and hawk it is a creature found in common mythology and fantasy novels. Look it up.**

**Voice: Hold up! Karin and Gato's plan is to kidnap –**

**Me: Yep!**

**Voice: Holly shit! How low can these two get?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Voice: Please review while I try and figure out what's going on inside her head.**

**Me: Never going to happen! Even I don't know what's going on in here!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trouble in Court**_

**My break is over and now I'm back! I hope you all didn't miss me too much. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**NOTE: This chapter spends a great deal of time with the kids, so be patient with me. I promise not all of my chapters will be so OC centered.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 11: Child Madness_

Blue eyes gazed down at the small child sleeping soundly in the cradle. They had moved the couch out of their room and placed the cradle on the carpet before the fire, so Arashi would be warm. In the place of the couch two chairs had been moved in. The first couple nights Arashi had slept in Naruto's arms, but now at a week old he was sleeping in his own bed.

"Is he asleep?" Sasuke asked walking over to Naruto and wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah," Naruto answered with a smile.

"Good, then we should get to bed as well," Sasuke said drawing Naruto away from the cradle slowly.

Though he was suggesting they lay down, the dominant demon did not have sleep on his mind. He had been without his mate for three months, he needed some attention. Naruto easily picked up on the desire coming from his raven haired lightning demon and smiled. It had been a while. Turning in Sasuke's arms Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him. Instantly Sasuke's tongue delved into Naruto's mouth, claiming it as his own.

"Close the curtains at the foot of the bed," Naruto instructed as he broke the kiss. "Arashi doesn't need to see this."

"Then you should keep your voice down, so as not to wake him," Sasuke teased as he kissed Naruto's neck.

"Nn, I'll try," the blonde moaned. Breaking free of Sasuke's arms Naruto went to one of the bed posts and untied the heavy curtain there. Sighing Sasuke went to the other one and did the same thing. They pulled the curtains together, then Sasuke drew Naruto to him, and took him to his side of the bed. "Ahn, Sasuke," Naruto called softly as he felt himself being lied down on the soft comforter.

"Shh, you don't want to wake Arashi up," Sasuke teased as he nipped at Naruto's ear.

"Mmm," Naruto whimpered as he stifled his moans with his hand. It felt like it had been years since Sasuke touched him like this, and his body was quickly growing hot. He felt his mate lift his shirt up, and he barely managed to stifle his voice when he felt a tongue tease his chest. "Sasu," Naruto moaned quietly, his hand still pressed to his mouth.

"I know," Sasuke soothed as he moved Naruto's hand away from his mouth and completely removed his nightshirt. Leaning in he claimed Naruto's mouth again as his hands traveled along Naruto's body. His eyes went wide when he felt his mate's bare member. "You weren't wearing anything underneath that?" Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

Naruto's lips turned up into a coy smile. "Yeah, well I didn't think I would need them," he answered as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and drew them close. "And it seems I was right."

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned. He retook control of Naruto's lips, his tongue delving in and mapping out the warm cavern. He didn't have enough patience to wait, he wanted his little mate now! Slipping his hand behind and down, his finger dipped between his cheeks, and teased his entrance.

"Mmnn," Naruto moaned encouragingly into their adjoined mouths. "Ahhan!" he called out as Sasuke slipped the finger inside and began to slowly thrust in and out. "Nnn, Sasuke."

"Hold on," Sasuke said pulling away and grabbing a small bottle on the bedside table. Quickly he popped the cap and poured some of the substance onto his fingers. Before retaking his place between Naruto's legs he had him turn over. A groan nearly left Sasuke at the sight of Naruto's ass presented to him so willingly.

"Stop staring," Naruto growled, "And hurry up!"

"So impatient," Sasuke teased as he kissed between Naruto's shoulders and reinserted his finger.

"Ahh," Naruto grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. "As if, you aren't," he husked out as Sasuke thrust in a second finger.

"True," Sasuke smirked as he kissed his way to the mating mark on Naruto's shoulder. As he slipped the third finger into Naruto's tight ass he bit down, reopening the scarred skin.

Naruto bit down on the pillow to keep from crying out in pleasure. For some reason, having to control his voice was making him enjoy this even more. "Sasuke, please," Naruto begged softly. He didn't need any more prepping, he needed his mate in him.

"Mm, yeah," Sasuke groaned removing his fingers, stripping, and aligning himself with Naruto's entrance. Despite their joint haste to be reconnected, Sasuke was careful as he entered Naruto. He would not hurt him. Both gasped once he was fully sheathed in Naruto's heat.

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto moaned pushing his hips back. "Move damn it!"

Sasuke chuckled. "If you insist," he purred before drawing out, and thrusting forward. It took a couple tries, but he soon found Naruto's prostate and adjusted to hit it each time. Naruto had taken to biting the pillow again, his nails clawing at the material as he fought to keep his voice under control.

"Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto shouted into the pillow, the sound muffled and sounding disconnected, as he came hard.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned through clenched teeth as he followed closely behind his blonde.

"Mm," Naruto purred as he felt Sasuke release inside him, his weight dropping on top of him. He felt Sasuke's member twitched inside him signaling that he wanted more. The blonde chuckled.

"WAAAAH!" Arashi's cry encased the room blocking out all thoughts of a second round though. Instantly both parents were reaching for their clothes and rushing to their son.

"Shh, you're alright," Sasuke soothed picking his boy up and cradling him gently as Naruto fought with his nightshirt. Arashi continued to cry until Sasuke brought the bottle resting on the small table beside the crib to him. Instantly the small demon latched onto it and began eating.

"He was hungry?" Naruto asked coming over to them.

Sasuke looked over to him and smile. Naruto looked near exhaustion. "I can feed him, you go to sleep," he said kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked at him with uncertainty.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit. "Go to bed," he repeated.

"Fine, fine," Naruto sighed and moved back to the bed. Before climbing under the covers though, he first drew the curtains back so he would be able to see Sasuke and Arashi.

Sasuke moved to one of the chairs beside the crib and sat down. He hummed softly as he fed his child, a small smile on his face. Naruto had a similar smile on his own face as he watched his dominant and their baby. It was such a wonderful scene for the submissive.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi and Kisame smiled as the gates of Konoha came into sight. Young Kaimu was sleeping in Itachi's lap, having passed out a little after they crossed into the Outer Lands of Fire just after sunrise. They were coming to visit, and greet the newest member of their family. In the carriage behind them were Fugaku and Mikoto. They had all wanted to come earlier, but knew it was better for Arashi and Naruto if they waited one week at least before showing up.

"I wonder what the little guy's going to be like," Kisame mussed out loud.

"Probably a lot like Naruto," Itachi responded.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smiled, "He's a wind demon, and something tells me that Sasuke isn't lucky enough to get a child with his level of obedience. Just like I was unlucky."

"Ouch," Kisame said in mock hurt. "Are you saying Kaimu's personality is my fault?"

"Yes," Itachi stated bluntly.

Kisame laughed, leaned over, and kissed Itachi softly. "Well I can't deny that I guess, but from what I understand Sasuke acted willful as a child too," he said as he drew back and looked down at their son. "And, he does look more like you."

"We've arrived at the castle," the driver announced cutting off anything Itachi may have said.

"Kaimu," Itachi called waking his son. "Come on, it's time to meet your cousin."

"Yaaaawn," Kaimu rubbed his eyes as he slowly rose from his slumber. Then his mother's words sank in. "Where is he?" he asked with more energy than anyone who just woke up should have. "Where's my cousin?"

"We have to go inside first, and behave yourself," Kisame said opening the door to the carriage. "Remember, he's still a baby."

Kaimu pouted, but nodded his head. They were met at the door by Kakashi and Iruka, Hideharu resting on Iruka's hip.

"Welcome," Kakashi said bowing. "Right this way your Majesties."

"Have Gaara and Neji arrived yet?" Itachi asked as they made their way through the halls.

"Not yet," Iruka answered. "They should be here soon though."

Kaimu was looking at Hideharu. They had met two months ago when his uncle was visiting, and he had really grown to like the little brunet. "Want!" Kaimu suddenly shouted.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the young prince. "What do you want?" Itachi asked, unsure of what his son was asking.

"Give me Hide-chan!" Kaimu declared holding out his arms.

Iruka blinked several times, before turning his gaze to Kakashi. "You want to hold Hideharu?" Kakashi asked looking at the young water demon curiously.

"He's mine!" Kaimu said with a look a pure possessive jealousy aimed at Iruka.

"Oh boy," Itachi sighed. "I'm sorry Iruka, Kakashi."

"No, it's alright," Iruka said bending down and placing Hideharu on the floor. The child could walk, though slowly. He wasn't quite one year old after all. Instantly Kaimu reached out and drew the small submissive to him.

Kakashi looked at the new king with a speculative look. "When did this start?" he demanded.

"No idea," Itachi frowned.

"For now, let's just go see Naruto and Sasuke," Mikoto suggested. "Kaimu dear, help Hide-chan-"

"You can't call him that! Only I can," Kaimu growled holding Hideharu closer.

Fugaku, Kisame, and Kakashi all stifled their laughter at the young boy's possessive antics. Mikoto, Itachi, and Iruka were concerned.

"Okay, how about you help Hideharu walk so we can go meet your cousin," Kisame intervened.

"Okay!" Kaimu beamed as he took Hideharu's hand and slowly began to lead him down the hallway.

Itachi turned and glared at Kisame, "See, your personality!" All the dominant water demon could do was laugh sheepishly as they followed the little pair. "Maybe he'll outgrow this phase," Itachi said hopefully over to Iruka.

"Oh I doubt that," Kakashi laughed. "The little guy sure seems to know what he wants."

"Kakashi," Iruka growled making the silver haired demon flinch.

"Sorry Ru," Kakashi apologized.

Before anything else could be said they reached the throne room. Naruto was seated in a chair, Arashi in his arms. Sasuke was standing behind him, a small peaceful smile on his face. Minato and Kushina were standing close by, similar smiles on their faces. They all looked up and smiled at the arrivals.

"Congratulations," Itachi said going over to Naruto and giving him a gentle hug. "So is this him?"

"Yeah, this is Uchiha-Namikaze Arashi," Naruto answered standing and showing Arashi to his brother-in-law.

"We decided to keep the Namikaze name because of his inheritance," Sasuke explained when he saw the looks that passed his mother and father's faces.

"Understandable," Kisame agreed. "Kaimu, over here, this is your cousin," he said guiding his son and Hideharu over to Naruto.

The blonde crouched down so the small demon could see the baby. Kaimu blinked several times before reaching out and touching Arashi's cheek. "He's so squishy," he said in wonder. "What's he called?"

"Arashi," Naruto answered with a smile.

"A-er-a-sh-i?" Kaimu tried to say his name, his face all scrunched up. "Hide-chan is better!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Naruto blinked and looked over to Iruka and Itachi. Both of them sighed and shook their heads. Letting the strange situation pass, Naruto moved back to his chair.

"Lord Gaara, Lord Neji, and young Lady Amane have arrived," Suigetsu announced as he guided the family in.

Instantly Naruto handed Arashi to Sasuke and rushed over to Gaara. Neji was already carrying Amane, so the pair of wind demons were able to welcome each other. The two hugged and smiled at each other.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with a worried tone. "Traveling wasn't too hard on you, was it?"

Gaara laughed his friend's concern off. "I'm fine Naruto, calm down. Neji worries enough for an entire kingdom, I don't need it from you too."

"Right, sorry," Naruto smiled. "So, let me see her!"

Gaara reached out and took Amane from Neji. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the small girl. She had bright red hair like her mom, but the light purple nearly white eyes of her father. Her skin was pale like both of theirs, and she had the most devious look in her eyes, like she was planning something already.

"Well, she looks like she'll be a handful," Itachi said walking over to them and looking at the small girl.

"She is," Neji sighed.

"So, where's Arashi?" Gaara asked looking at Naruto with an expectant look.

"Right here," Sasuke said coming up behind Naruto. "Arashi, this is Amane, be nice now."

Arashi blinked several times before his large blue eyes focused on light purple ones. The two babies looked at each other for a long period of time before laughing and reaching out of each other.

"Seems they'll get along fine," Kushina smiled.

"Wind demons usually get along with each other," Minato said, "It's others they have a hard time getting use to."

"Isamu!" Kiba's loud voice drifted through the halls followed by the appearance of a child the same size as Kaimu.

"Kaimu!" Isamu yelled.

"Isamu!" Kaimu yelled back.

Everyone groaned as the destructive duo ran toward each other. It was lucky that both were dominants. Then again it could also be seen as a curse. The two always got into trouble whenever they were together. At first Itachi was glad there was another child around Kaimu's age at the castle the first time they visited, but now it was a nightmare when the two were around each other. They always did something to cause trouble for their parents, the staff, and the villagers. Minato and Kushina had compared them to Kiba and Naruto when they were younger.

"You have lessons," Kiba growled as he entered the room and picked his son up. "You can play with the prince later."

"No! I want to play now!" Isamu cried as he kicked and flayed his arms.

"Isamu," Shino's smooth voice drifted into the room causing the small boy to instantly silence. "Listen to your mother."

"Yes Daddy," Isamu pouted. "See you later Kaimu."

"Okay," Kaimu pouted. Turning away from his friend he smiled when he saw Hideharu standing beside Iruka. "I still have Hide-chan to play with after all!" he said going over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Seriously," Naruto said looking over to Itachi, "What's that about?"

"I think Kaimu has grown attached to Hideharu," Itachi answered.

"Oh, you think?" Naruto's voice was filled with mock disbelief.

"Lunch is ready," Sakura announced walking in and taking in all the faces around the room.

"Thank you Sakura," Kushina said. "Well than, shall we head to the dining room?"

"Yes," Mikoto smiled and together the two women led the group out of the room and to the dining room.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Are you serious?" Gato demanded of a slave that was quivering before him. "You better not be lying to me!"

"No sir," the creature stammered. "I saw Kakuzu and Hidan in the valley. They were heading this way."

"Shit," Gato cursed.

"Then we better get out of here," Karin said descending the stairs. "We were able to hide here long enough, but with those two so close we can't remain here any longer."

"I'm aware of that," Gato snapped. "But how do you suggest we escape with them so close?"

Karin's eyes flashed from purple to red. "Have you forgotten what my ability is? I can easily erase our presence so they can't follow us."

Gato paused for a second before his lips turned up in a wicked smile. "Oh, that's right." Turning to the slave he ordered, "We leave in five minutes. Pack everything that is essential, leave anything that isn't. Get moving!"

"Yes sir," the slave bowed and ran off to inform the others to start hastily packing.

Karin's eyes followed the slave, a malicious look in their depths. "I think we should think about lightening our loud if we're going to out run them," she said in an off handed voice.

Gato turned his eyes to the woman. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Karin smiled, "Get rid of the extra baggage. Only take the essential, right?"

It didn't take Gato long to realize what she was referring to. "Of course, I'll see to it."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Hidan and Kakuzu were reaching the edge of the valley when they spotted the smoke twisting up and into the clouds. The two shared a quick look before they dashed toward the disturbing signs of fire. Coming to a cottage on fire they cursed loudly.

"The fuckers escaped again," Hidan growled as Kakuzu put out the fire.

"We should check for survivors," Kakuzu said moving toward the charred building.

"What fucking survivors?" Hidan demanded. "The building's charcoal!"

"We should still check," Kakuzu said calmly as he stepped into the blackened ruins. Hidan rolled his eyes and followed after his mate. He hated it when the dominant gained a fucking semblance of a conscious. It didn't take them long to find the first body. It was a slave. Though the body was badly burnt, it was obvious his throat had been slit first before he was left to the flames.

"Fucking shit," Hidan muttered. "Are these fuckers trying to get rid of witnesses or something?"

"Keep looking," Kakuzu said not answering his mate. He didn't think Hidan was too far off though. The further into the ruins they went the more bodies they found. Kakuzu was starting to think they wouldn't find any survivors when he spotted a body that was moving. "Hidan, over here."

"About bloody time," Hidan bit out as he walked over to Kakuzu. "Damn, he's in bad condition."

"Hey, what happened to you?" Kakuzu demanded as he bent down to better hear the slave.

"Lord Ga-to," the slave gasped. "He ordered us k-i-lled."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Where did he go?"

The slave weakly shook his head. "Do-n't kn-o-w," he gasped, "Le-ft w-ith L-a-dy Ka-rin." With the last word the slave's words halted and his eyes went dark. He was dead.

"So, what do we do now?" Hidan asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "We can't just keep chasing fucking shadows."

"We'll head to the Outer Lands of Fire," Kakuzu said standing. "Itachi-sama will be there, and the young Lords will want this information as well."

"Fine," Hidan said turning and leaving the ruins.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? What did you all think of seeing the children all together?"  
Voice: I think you're crazy.  
Me: Why? I didn't do anything to deserve that this time!  
Voice: You just are.  
Me: That's mean.  
Voice: Don't care. Anyways, please review!**

_**Children's ages & type:  
**_**Kaimu: 3 years old, dominant water & fire demon**_**  
**_**Isamu: 3 years old, dominant fire demon**_**  
**_**Hideharu: 11 months old, submissive lightning demon**_**  
**_**Amane: 2 weeks old, female wind demon**_**  
**_**Arashi: 1 week old, dominant wind & lightning demon**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hey! I bring you the next chapter, enjoy. Oh, I think I should also mention this, as I've had several people ask me about it: Submissive, in this world, refers to those who are child bearing. Yes, a submissive is such to their dominant, but it does not refer to their personalities. As you might have been able to tell from Itachi, Gaara, and of course Naruto. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 12: Meeting of the Outer Lords_

Sasuke sighed and stretched as he pushed the last of a stack of papers away from him. He had spent all morning signing documents, and now he was finally finished. Most of the documents were just financial logs, and some minor scuffle reports. Since Gato had gone into hiding the incidents on the border had grown to a halt.

The reason he had been working all morning to catch up with this paperwork was because yesterday had been mostly spent just leisurely catching up with everyone who was visiting. Furthermore he needed to get it all out of the way before this evening. The lords of the Outer Lands were all gathering at Konoha to discuss what was to be done about the growing tension between the Inner Fiefs and the Outer Lands. Despite the scuffles at the borders ending, there was still the distrust to deal with.

"I do hope this goes smoothly," Sasuke said out loud. The only reason they were all gathering here was because Itachi was visiting. There was also some issue of them greeting Arashi, though personally Sasuke would like for that to wait. His son was still so small.

A large gust of wind blew all the papers he had just been working on across the study. "Arashi, calm down!" Naruto's voice drifted on the wind.

Instantly Sasuke was up and running to the door. Throwing it open he was met with a tremendous pressure. The air within the hallways was circulating in a violent manor, almost like a storm was brewing inside of the castle. "What in the-" Sasuke's question died on the tip of his tongue as he was thrown back by a stronger gust. Following the wind was the loud cry of his son. "This is ridiculous!" Sasuke growled.

Standing, his eyes glowing red, he called on his lightning and wrapped himself in a protective shield of the electric energy. Stepping forward he cut through the gale blowing through the castle and made his way to his and Naruto's room. He could hear his mate's soothing voice coming through the door, and was confused as to why it didn't sound panicked at all. It was just a calm, low, melodic sound.

"Easy Arashi, shh," Naruto soothed. "It's alright. Nothing's wrong, you're okay. I'm here. Shhhh."

Confused, Sasuke opened the door and nearly fell over from the sight before him. Naruto was sitting calmly in one of the chairs beside Arashi's crib, Arashi in his arms, and he was rocking him softly. It seemed Naruto was keeping the wind in the room at bay easily, as there wasn't so much as a breeze within the room.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Arashi had a nightmare while listening to a distressing story," he explained.

Sasuke blinked several time before asking, "Why would anyone tell a baby a distressing story?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to stifle his laughter. "No one within the castle told him the story, he picked it up on the wind," he answered. "Wind demons can hear the stories of where the wind has traveled, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Sasuke sighed as he dropped the shield surrounding him. "Any chance of stopping the whirlwind going on out in the halls?"

"Out in the halls?" Naruto blinked and looked passed Sasuke to see out in the corridors. "Oh, Arashi," Naruto sighed. With a quick flash of his eyes the winds out in the halls died down to nothing more than a gentle breeze, and finally settled to nothing. "Sorry, I didn't realize he had kicked up such a fuss."

Sasuke frowned at the blonde smiling down at their son. "Didn't realize, huh?" he asked sarcastically. "Well no matter, but you should think about getting ready," Sasuke informed moving to the wardrobe. "The other Lords will be here soon."

A pained sigh left Naruto as he stood and placed Arashi in the cradle. "I still don't see why they had to come now. It isn't like Itachi's appearance here is anything significant."

"True," Sasuke agreed, "But Itachi and Father are here now, so it's easier to get this done all in one go."

"I guess so," Naruto said moving to grab the outfit Sakura had already set out for him. "It's just, I can't remember any time that all the Lords of the Outer Lands have been gathered together like this. I asked Father and he said the last time he can recall was during Grandfather's time."

That news surprised Sasuke. He hadn't considered that the coming Lords were all gathered together that rarely. "What caused them to gather at that time?" he asked.

"Hmm," Naruto tried to remember what it was that had brought the lords together back then. As Sasuke watched him think he feared he may break his brain. "Oh, that's right!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "It was a feud over one of the lord's sons. Apparently two successors wanted to mate with the submissive, and they had a duel to decide which would get the right."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked. He knew that duels were held over submissives, he himself had killed another dominant because of his relentless pursuit of Naruto, but to hear that the last time all the Lords of the Outer Lands had gathered together was because of a duel was still surprising.

"Yeah, apparently it was a pretty big deal," Naruto said as he pulled his shirt on. "Father mentioned the submissive was the second son of the Lord of the Outer Lands of Earth, and the two dominants were the heirs to the Lands of Lightning and Wind."

"And who won?" Sasuke asked curious to know how it all played out.

"Neither won," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The submissive ran off with a farmer from the Inner Fiefs."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief.

"Quiet!" Naruto hissed as he glanced over to the cradle. After a moment of making sure Arashi wasn't going to wake back up he sighed. "A submissive has the right to choose who he mates with, so what if that person wasn't titled."

"No, that wasn't what shocked me," Sasuke explained with a sigh. "I just can't believe that we're gathering people together that could possibly be holding a grudge."

Naruto blinked several times before laughing. "Grudge? No such thing. We all get along rather well, for the most part."

"For the most part, huh?" Sasuke sighed as he slipped a dark blue tunic on. He wasn't sure Naruto was completely correct in his opinion. Dominants weren't so forgiving of such things, and noble families had a tendency to hold grudges. So he had to make sure he was prepared to settle any problems that may arise. There were children in this castle after all, and his new born son as well. He couldn't have some stupid fight break out just because of some hurt feelings.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

It wasn't long after the staff had re-straightened up the castle after Arashi's fit that the Lords began to arrive. The first to arrive was Lady Terumi Mei, Lady of the Outer Lands of Water, and cousin to Kisame. Her long auburn hair reached down to her ankles, and she wore a dark blue dress. Only one of her green eyes were visible through her bangs, but despite that it was obvious she was a beauty. As an unmated submissive she was a prize for the dominant she chose.

Next to arrive was the old lord of the Outer Lands of Earth, Onoki. A short old man with white hair and triangular beard he didn't seem like much anymore, but he was still a powerful earth demon. He was dressed in dark green robes. Standing beside him was his successor, his granddaughter Kurostuchi. Her dark hair was kept short, and her eyes were pink(1). She was wearing a short red dress.

Third to arrive was the Lord of the Outer Lands of Lightning, Ay. A tall muscular man with dark skin, he was by far the most impressive physically. His platinum blond hair, beard and mustache contracted greatly with his dark skin, and his dark eyes were cruel yet wise. He wore white robes. By his side was his mate Lady Mabui. Like Ay, she was dark skinned. Her hair was a beautiful silvery blonde, and she had green eyes. Matching her mate, she wore a white dress(2).

The final ones to arrive were Lord Kin and Lady Karura from the Outer Lands of Wind(3). Kin was wearing his usual white pants and green tunic, and Karura was wearing a soft green dress. Along with them were Temari and Shikamaru; their baby girl, Aiya(4), was cradled protectively in Temari's arms. Though Temari was not the heir to the Lands of Wind, she was the eldest. Plus Shikamaru's council was requested on the matters to be discussed.

Minato and Kushina greeted the delegations as they entered the castle grounds and exited their carriages. Each came with their own armed escort, but it was obvious none of them were hostile toward the hosts of the meeting. They greeted each other respectively and politely followed a servant through the halls to the throne room where they took their assigned seat at a long table. Once everyone was present the others who had arrived yesterday to see Arashi began to enter.

First to enter the throne room where Gaara and Neji, followed by Sasuke and Naruto, then came Fugaku and Mikoto, and finally Itachi and Kisame entered. Minato and Kushina were the lasts to enter once all their guests were seated and took their places as well. The children had been passed off to the care of the attendants, including Aiya, leaving the parents free to discuss the matters at hand.

"Thank you all for coming," Minato started in. "I'm not going to bore you with the details, as we all know why we're here, so why not get straight to it. What are we going to do about the discord between our lands and the Inner Fiefs?"

"Personally I don't see what the problem is," Onoki spoke up. "We've done our part by keeping them safe from the creatures within the Hills of Night, they should just shut up and be thankful."

"Tough words coming from someone with the laxest security amongst us," Ay stated. "But I do agree. The fuss kicked up by them is only pointless worrying, nothing else."

"That isn't what Minato was asking," Mei said. "He wants to know what we are going to do to fix the problems at hand. We all know for a fact that this isn't just going to go away because we want it to. Especially with that treacherous Gato still out there, and kicking up a fuss."

The room went silent for a minute as the lords considered the lady's words. "If I may," Itachi said standing and gaining their attention. "Not long ago I took a trip to all of the lands within Hell, as you all might remember. At that time I realized that the growing tension between the Inner and Outer realms needed to be rectified. I had thought a mating between the two would satisfy that, and pursued such course," his eyes drifted to Naruto and Sasuke, then to Gaara and Neji. "But as it seems that isn't the case. If anything the tension has grown. I've spoken with the Lords and Ladies of the Inner Fiefs, and they feel that the Outer Lands hold to much military strength over them."

"What?" Kin growled. "Of course we have more military strength. Our duty is to safe guard the kingdom from the monsters in the Hills of Night. A strong military is vital to that cause, or have the fat complacent idiots of the Inner Fiefs forgotten that?"

"No, we haven't," Shikamaru spoke up. "I'm not here only as Council to our new king, but also as a representative of the Inner Fiefs. We have not forgotten the Outer Lands' purpose, but many of the lords within the Inner Fiefs want reassurance that you won't turn on them."

"Shikamaru, are you saying they fear an uprising from us?" Minato asked the young shadow demon.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, that's how I perceive what is going on in their minds. They fear what will happen should the Outer Lands gain too much power. Lord Gato's influence and negative actions haven't helped matters any as well."

Itachi sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He had hoped Shikamaru would provide a positive light to the meeting, seemed that wasn't the case. "We need to figure out how to fix what is going on," Naruto spoke up drawing their attention to him. "Lord Gato was the one responsible for the attacks on our border towns, and for most of the harsh treatment of our citizens. As a fugitive he now has nowhere he can run, but the same can be said for the other Lords as well. Without Gato as a shield to hide behind they'll either back down or come forward. We need to be prepared for when that happens."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

The meeting dragged on and on, with very little success in finding a solution to the problem of the tension between the Inner and Outer realms. After four hours of discussion, and no results, Itachi called a recess to the meeting in favor of having dinner, and allowing the visiting nobles to meet the children. Almost as soon as Itachi called a halt to the discussions the doors to the throne room burst open and Kaimu and Isamu came zipping in, Kiba right on their heels.

"You little devils, get back here," Kiba shouted as he chased after them. "Do you have any idea how much that horse cost Minato-sama!"

"That is enough!" Minato shouted causing both the children and Kiba to stop and look at the older wind demon. "What did you do to my horse?" he growled at the pair of dominant children.

Both Kaimu and Isamu cowered and ran for their mothers. "We just colored it, Lord Minato," Isamu answered with a whimper.

"Colored it?" Minato felt himself paling.

Kiba stepped forward and bowed, "I'm sorry my lord. They got a hold of some paint, and I'm afraid they finger painted your new horse."

"He's ready for a war now!" Kaimu chirped happily.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei showed us pictures of the war horses, and we thought Minato-sama's horse deserved to look like them!" Isamu added.

"Please tell me it can be washed out," Minato sighed, unable to get angry with the small demons.

"I believe so," Kiba nodded.

"Kaimu," Itachi glared down at his son, "We're going to have a long talk about your behavior."

The small prince winced, but nodded, "Yes Mom."

The others just laughed as the two mothers scolded their children and Minato tried not to think about what they had done to the steed he had yet to even ride. It was a nice distraction from the tension of dealing with the topics of the day, but that distraction was short lived when Kakashi walked into the room, two demons following behind him.

"Your Majesty, Lords, we have guests who have some news about Lord Gato," Kakashi announced.

Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of Hidan and Kakuzu standing behind Kakashi. He wasn't expecting them.

"Kiba, get the kids out of here," Naruto ordered.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Kiba said picking Isamu up and moving to grab Kaimu's hand. "With your permission your Majesty."

"Go with him," Itachi instructed Kaimu. The young prince nodded and followed the knight and his friend out. Everyone waited until the children had gone before the new king turned to the two mercenaries hired by him. "What do you have to report?"

Kakuzu bowed before stepping forward and saying, "We tracked them to a country manor in the Valley of Storms, but the manor had already been set aflame upon our arrival."

"Fuckers killed all the slaves they had with them as well," Hidan added.

Itachi contained the disgusted furry he felt at that piece of information. Slaves may be the lowest breed of demon, but such treatment was not tolerated no matter what. "What else?" Itachi demanded.

"Nothing," Kakuzu frowned. "The woman he's traveling with," he tried to remember her name.

"Karin," Kisame provided.

"Yes, her, she erased all traces of their escape. We could do nothing to follow them," Kakuzu admitted.

"Great," Naruto growled. "What are we supposed to do now? Just sit here and wait for them to try and start a war?"

"Easy Naruto," Sasuke soothed. "We don't know what their objectives are."

"To make Naruto and you suffer," Gaara said. "Karin has been more than vocal about her disgust at your mating. Now that you've had a child I'm sure she's going to take this chance to move."

"If she's that stupid than let her try," Sasuke growled, his eyes glowing red with the thought of someone daring to touch his son.

"Kakashi, have the guard tighten security around the castle," Minato ordered. "I won't let anyone near my grandson."

"Yes Minato-sama," Kakashi bowed and rushed out of the room.

"Are we even certain their goal is the young heir?" Ay spoke up.

"Gato wants to start a war," Itachi answered. "And taking Arashi would be a good way to turn the realms to blaming each other."

"If we know that much than we can prevent his actions," Mei said.

"Protecting Arashi isn't the only thing we'll have to do," Neji said, speaking for the first time. "Gato wants a war, to do that he needs to give the Inner Fiefs a reason to act against the Outer Lands. He'll try to target the patrols at the Hills of Night, you can count on that."

"Then," Temari smiled as she stood, "I think we should get ahead of these two and move so they can't do that."

"I agree with Lady Temari," Minato said. "I purpose a united front. By combining our efforts we can cover more of the borders, and not just the gates that serve as entrances to the Hills."

"Combining our military strength?" Onoki queried. "Wouldn't that just cause more alarm within the Inner Fiefs?"

"No," Ay smirked, "It's what they want after all. We'll be putting more security on the hills. They'll have nothing to complain about."

"That settles it," Itachi announced. "I leave it to the acting Lords and Lady of the Outer Lands to come up with the proper rotation. My mate, Kisame, shall be my stand in. I have to depart for the Inner Fiefs tomorrow and take care of some things. Is everything understood?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Kurostuchi's eyes are black in the anime, but according to the manga they are pink without pupils. I'm going with the manga version here.**

**(2)Mabui is Ay's assistant in the manga/anime. **

**(3)As you might remember from "Welcome to Court", Kin is the name I gave Gaara's father because he doesn't have a name. Karura is his mom's real name.**

**(4)As with all the other children Aiya is my character, originally created in my first fic, "Wolf and Fox". She's almost four months old.**

**Gato and Karin's plans are already known? How can they pull them off now? And what is this business that Itachi has to see to? Answers to come!**

**Voice: I hate it when you do that!**

**Me: I know.**

**Voice: GRRRRRRRRRR**

**Me: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Trouble in Court**_

**This is late because a lot has been happening recently, and I've been too stressed to do any real writing. **

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 13: Danger Moving In_

Naruto frowned as he watched the lords of the Outer Lands fawn over his son. Yes, demon children were seen as a blessing, but this was just plain ridiculousness. Even the old bat, Onoki, was cooing and trying to get Arashi to interact with him.

"Minato, you've got a fine young grandson," Ay said with a grin over to the blonde. "A true dominant."

"And how can you tell?" Naruto grumbled as he took Arashi into his arms and glared at the lords. "He's barely a week old, stop fawning over him like that."

"Naruto," Minato sighed as he moved to stand beside his son, "They're just interested in who will be taking over after you and Sasuke."

"Why, none of them will be around at that time," Naruto snapped as he turned and left.

Minato winced as the door to the room slammed shut behind him. "Ah, he's still recovering from the pregnancy," he explained with a grin. "Kushina was like this after giving birth."

"Understandable," Onoki said as he took a seat. "He's of course also worried about the prospect of someone coming in and trying to kidnap him."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "That isn't going to happen."

"Easy," Mei sighed, calming the growing tension. "None of us are going to allow young Arashi to be taken. It would be a disaster beyond anything if that happened. After all, it wouldn't only affect us, but all realms if the child was taken."

"I agree," Kin said. "If Arashi was to be taken Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be controlled. Not to mention the anger of you Minato, and our new king. I do hope this Karin and Gato understand that. Taking the child would cause a massacre on a scale we haven't seen in generations."

"It won't come to that," Ay said. "We'll protect the boy. Having the entirety of Hell fall to storms and fire isn't something I want to see."

The lords and lady nodded their heads in agreement. Kisame, who had been in the room but remained quiet, sighed as he leaned back in his seat. It seemed that these five at least had a grasp on the situation. Naruto's anger was one thing they could possibly contain, with enough Crimson Jasper Berries(1), though it was doubtful. Sasuke's on the other hand was not something that could be stopped. Yes, Itachi was the strongest of the royal siblings, but Sasuke's abilities granted him power over the skies. The wrath of the Dark Prince wouldn't be central, but wide spread and devastating.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"As if they know anything," Naruto muttered as he walked through the halls. "They just want to suck up. Good for nothing, annoying, sticky-"

"Anyone I know?" Sasuke asked coming up beside his irritated mate.

Naruto turned his gaze to the raven haired demon, and sighed. "I'm just annoyed," he finally said before turning his attention back to where he was walking.

"At?" Sasuke prompted.

"The others. They act like they know what kind of dominant Arashi will be before he's even grown. It's irritating," Naruto answered.

"They didn't say anything negative, did they?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed with the prospect of them looking down on his boy.

"No," Naruto admitted.

Sasuke sighed and ruffled Arashi's hair with a smile. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," Naruto frowned as he reached their bedroom. "Sakura," he called out. Instantly the pink haired attendant was beside him. "Can you please have a bottle made up for Arashi."

"Right away," Sakura said with a bow and quickly rushed off to the kitchen.

"You coming in?" Naruto asked opening the door.

Sasuke smiled, leaned down, and kissed Naruto softly. "Sorry, but no. I've got to deal with some details for the lodgings of our guests."

"Mom can take care of that," Naruto frowned.

"I know, but she asked for my help," Sasuke said kissing Arashi's brow. "See you later."

"Okay, fine," Naruto sighed as he entered the room. Walking straight to his chair he sat down, and began to slowly rock Arashi. He realized that the lords were just trying to show their support for his son, but it just irritated him.

"Naruto-sama," Sakura called out before opening the door. The pink haired attendant smiled as she walked over to him, and handed him the bottle. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

Naruto smiled with a nod of his head. "No, thank you."

"Alright," Sakura bowed and left.

Repositioning Arashi in his arms, Naruto brought the bottle to his lips, and started to feed him. Humming softly he considered what kind of demon he would grow up to be. _'If he's anything like Sasuke he'll be popular at least,'_ he laughed. _'Then again, if he turns out like me he'll be a lot easier in conversations and public situations. Well, whatever the case he'll be gorgeous.'_

Looking up from the baby he gazed around the room he had spent most of the last week in. He had gone to his office, and of course he had been down to the dining room, but most of the time he was locked up in the bedroom. The main reason was that Arashi still required a great amount of Naruto's time, and would for another three weeks. Even while they were having that meeting Naruto had left several times to check on Arashi.

Once Arashi turned one month old he'd be able to be away from his for longer than an hour at a time. Of course, before that he would be sticking very close to his new born child. Sasuke was still handling most of the work so he could concentrate of Arashi, and he knew it was wearing him down.

"Ma!" Arashi cooed as he pushed the bottle away from him and reached his hands up to Naruto's face.

Naruto returned the smile, and raised Arashi up in a gentle hung. As he held his son closely he couldn't help but remember the topics they had discussed earlier. The prospect of Karin coming to take his son all for some stupid sense of revenge filled him with indescribable fury. His arms tightened slightly around Arashi, and his eyes flashed from blue to red. The winds outside the castle began to blow harder as the thought of Karin's daring plan circulating in his mind.

Arashi tilted his head to the side at the sound of the wind's howl. He listened quietly for a minute before clapping his hands together and laughing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he came rushing into the room. He had noticed the winds around the castle growing more and more chaotic and instantly knew it had to be Naruto's doing. The force was too controlled to be Arashi. The winds had wrapped around the castle like a tornado, acting as a shield.

With the entrance of Sasuke Naruto's eyes flashed back to blue and the winds died instantly. "What?"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to him. Wrapping the blonde in his arms he held him tightly. "Don't scare me like that. I thought something happened," he whispered.

"Huh? What?" Naruto was truly confused.

Arashi had stopped laughing, and was now trying to figure out why the winds had stopped. "Waahh!" he began to cry upon realizing the winds weren't going to start back up.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly broke apart and smiled down at the crying babe. "Shhh, it's alright," Naruto soothed as he began to rock him gently.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to come back down the stairs. They had been discussing what to do for the tightened security when the winds started to pick up, and Sasuke's dashed into the castle. He of course understood why, only Naruto could be the one causing that kind of reaction with the winds. When the winds suddenly stopped howling and the tornado vanished Kakashi sighed. He knew that the torrent wouldn't have moved into the castle grounds, but it still worried him.

Still, Naruto wrath was small compared to what Sasuke's could do in an aggravated state_. 'We really need to keep that kid safe,'_ Kakashi sighed to himself.

"What are you sighing about?" Sasuke asked as he descended the stairs. "I'm the one with the unstable mate."

Kakashi smirked at his prince, "Yeah, well we all have to deal with his mood swings. What was the fuss about anyways?"

"Not sure," Sasuke answered with a frown. "Besides right now that doesn't matter. We need to concentrate on the security detail."

"Of course," Kakashi said.

The two dominant lightning demons walked out of the castle, through the inner courtyard, and into the outer courtyard. The first line of defense for the castle was actually the city wall, but they already had all the men they could spare on that so the outer wall of the castle would have to be the first thing fortified.

"I want the entire length of the wall checked for weaknesses," Sasuke ordered. "Any that are found are to be reported, and I'll discuss with Minato about what to do to fix them. Increase the watch and double the patrols along the outside of the wall. I also want people walking the outer courtyard as well. Anyone suspicious is to be reported instantly."

"Yes Sasuke-sama," Kakashi nodded as he made mental checks of each thing Sasuke listed.

"For the inner wall and courtyard I want-"

"Sasuke-sama!" a sentry shouted as he ran over to them.

"What?" Sasuke asked as the soldier stopped in front of him, gasping for air.

"There's someone outside the wall," the sentry reported.

"Who?" Sasuke demanded as he turned and headed for the wall.

"We don't know, the person is also unconscious," the sentry answered as he led the way to the small gate.

"How did he get to the gate?" Kakashi asked.

"He walked up," the sentry answered. "He seemed injured and we tried to get his attention, but he didn't respond. Just before reaching the wall he blacked out."

"Is he still outside?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," the sentry said. "We have some men out there now."

"Good," Kakashi said.

Reaching the gate they opened it, and walked out of the castle grounds. Sasuke and Kakashi instantly noticed the small grouping of armed soldiers standing beside an unconscious form. At first they weren't sure if the demon was male, his skin was so clear like snow despite the layer of bruises marring it, and his hair was like fine silk. But as they got closer they were able to confirm it was a man, though obviously a submissive.

"Is there a mating mark?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," one soldier answered. "We can have some of the submissive caring him in."

"No," Sasuke snapped. "Take him to the outpost house. He'll stay there until he wakes up and we can find out who he is. I will not have an unknown demon within the castle at this time."

"Yes Sasuke-sama," the soldier said with a bow.

Out of everyone the soldiers had accepted Sasuke the quickest. He was clear with his orders, and they never had a problem following them. Plus, they knew every order was to protect Naruto or Arashi.

"I want two men searching for his mate," Sasuke ordered. "The sooner we find who he belongs to the sooner he can go home."

"And if his mate's dead?" a soldier asked.

Sasuke paused for a moment before sighing, "Then I'll speak with Minato about making arrangements for him somehow."

The soldier smiled and ordered for a group of submissives to carry him over to the outpost house. Though it would have been easier to have a dominant do it, it would also cause problems if the mate was found and there was the scent of another on him.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" Neji asked walking out of the gate and over to him. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered. "As for if everything is alright, yes it is. Naruto was just a bit upset a moment ago. Nothing to worry about."

Neji regarded his friend for a moment before sighing. "If you say so."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

It wasn't until late at night that the unknown demon opened his eyes. With a groan he sat up and looked around his surroundings. It was a bare room with several beds and storage chests. "Hello," he called out cautiously.

"You're awake," smiled another over to him. The small demon looked at the mocha colored submissive with fear in his eyes. Iruka stood up and slowly walked over to him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to watch over you. Our healer looked at you and said you'll be fine. How did you get those injuries?"

The demon remained silent for a moment before answering, "I got separating from my mate, and some rogues accosted me. I fought back and thankfully got away without-" he choked on his words, and was unable to continue.

"Shh," Iruka soothed. "You're safe. My lords will take good care of you."

"Iruka," Kakashi called walking into the room. "I see he's awake."

At the sight of Kakashi the small demon turned even more frightened and tried to get away. "Kakashi, don't come closer," Iruka instructed. "Easy," he said over to the demon, "It's alright he's my mate. He's not going to hurt you."

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked from his place beside the door. He had folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

The demon hesitated, but answered, "Haku."

"Haku, what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded walking into the room, his eyes narrowed. "How did you get separated from your mate?"

"I-I I'm not sure," Haku trembled as he answered. "We were traveling to his childhood home in the Outer Lands of Water so I could meet his family, but got separated in the city when we stopped for supplies."

"What's your mate's name?" Iruka asked with a gentle voice.

"Momichi Zabuza," Haku answered with a smile. "He's a water demon."

"I see," Kakashi frowned. "I'll ask Lady Mei and Lord Kisame with they know anyone by that name. "Until then, what do you want to do with him?" he indicated Haku who was trembling in Iruka's arms. "From the looks of things, they haven't been mated long."

"We'll bring him back to the castle and give him a hot meal," Kushina instructed walking into the room.

"My lady, I don't think that is a wise idea," Kakashi advised.

"If you're worried about him being a spy, assign someone to watch him," Kushina glared at the silver haired demon. "But I am not going to let a newly mated submissive stay out here. Iruka, bring him along."

"He can stay with us," Iruka suggested hoping to evade an argument. "That way Kakashi can keep an eye on him, and he'll be safe."

Kushina remained silent for a moment before nodding. "Good idea. Now, let's go."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto was downstairs in the dining room when his mother and Iruka came in with a trembling submissive in tow. Instantly he was up and rushing over to them. "What happened?" he asked.

"He was attacked by rogues, and separated from his mate," Iruka explained.

"Shino!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" Shino asked appearing, and bowing.

"Tell Tsume-san that there is a group of rogues running free within our borders. Find them!" Naruto growled.

"Yes," Shino bowed and quickly left.

Turning back to the other demon Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto, and don't worry you are safe here."

"Th-thank you," Haku answered with a smile of his own. "I'm Haku." As the others talked about what to do with Haku while he was staying with them Haku was filled with guilt. The residents and lords of this castle seemed decent, so his heart was heavy with what it was he must do.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Are you sure about this?" Karin asked as she looked through a set of dingy bars to a demon that was passed out on a straw mat. "How do you know he'll be able to pull it off?"

Gato smiled as he took a sip of wine. "Easy, mated demons are a predictable lot. They'll do anything to keep their mate safe. He'll get the brat, and he'll bring him here. If he doesn't we'll kill that one." He indicated the demon within the cell.

"But where did you find him?" Karin demanded.

"Haku is a resident of my fief," Gato answered with a shrug. "I've known of his abilities for years. I just haven't had a use for them until now."

"If you say so," Karin sighed and returned her attention back to the demon within the cell. He was a large one, and dangerous. If it wasn't for the Crimson Jasper Berries in his system they would have been dead ages ago. "Just make sure he stays drugged. I would hate to drown to death in my sleep," she said with a huff as he left.

Gato followed her with his eyes. "Annoying bitch," he snarled once she was far out of ear shot. "I'm going to have to take care of her once this is all done."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi frowned as he looked at the report in front of him. It was the full report of Kakuzu and Hidan's efforts over the past three months. It detailed where they had gone, what they had done, who they had spoken too, and what they learned. Most of it Itachi already knew, but there were some details he wasn't aware of. It was these new details that had him confused. According to Kakuzu, Gato had been searching for someone, though he wasn't sure of whom the demon was.

"What are you looking for?" Itachi asked out loud as he re-read the report. The noticeable details about the demon in question were that he was an ice demon with a special ability, and a submissive. Whether the demon was mated or not was unknown, and the name was never mentioned. The appearance of the demon wasn't even mentioned. "This isn't enough to go off of."

"You're muttering to yourself," Kisame said as he walked into the room they had been given for the night. "I figured you'd already be asleep, seeing as you're leaving tomorrow morning."

"I was just reading through this report," Itachi said with a sigh.

"Forget about that for now and just lie down," Kisame instructed.

Itachi glanced at the paper one more time before nodding. Setting the report down, he walked over to the bed, and climbed in.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Crimson Jasper Berries: For return readers you should recognize this berry. For new readers, this fictional berry suppresses a demon's magical abilities and weakens them physically. **

**The stage is set, the plan is laid out, now what will happen! I did mention to a reader a while back that Zabuza and Haku wouldn't be making an appearance, but I found a use for them so here they are!**

**Voice: Hope you liked the chapter, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hey! I hope you're all getting excited for what's to come soon.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 14: Gaining Trust_

It has been two since they had taken the ice demon Haku in, and he was healing well. Iruka had decided to let him help with the children's lessons. The class wasn't very big, so there wasn't much for Haku to do. Still, Iruka appreciated the help, especially because he had to look after Hideharu at the same time as teaching the class.

Naruto had dropped in several times off and on to check how things were going, Arashi on his hips and Sasuke right beside him as he did. Whenever Naruto got close to the new arrival with Arashi Sasuke was right beside him. Naruto understood why his dominant was being so cautious, but he couldn't help but think his attitude was rude. Haku had done nothing to warrant such suspicion. Of course he wasn't going to complain though, Sasuke was only doing what he thought was right.

The rulers of the Outer Lands were still present within the castle as well. A great amount of advancement had taken place over the last two days, and the military of each fief had been organized to work with the others. Kisame had been overseeing everything. He liked what he saw, but was still quick to intervene when something unrelated came up. This wasn't the time to be distracted by unnecessary things.

In preparation to the threat to Arashi the guard had been strengthened. There had been two week spots within the outer wall, which were now patched. The gate and all the watch towers were being manned around the clock, and the sentries within the courtyard and on the wall itself had been doubled. Every day scouts were sent out to check out the surrounding lava flows and gather information. No suspicious activity had been reported back so far, but neither Sasuke nor Minato were willing to drop the guard because of that. If their idea was correct the move against them wouldn't take place until Arashi was a month old. It would be pointless to take the child until then.

Sasuke had spent most of the past two days instructing the guard, and dealing with matters of state. Still, he found time to be with Naruto and Arashi whenever he could. Most often it was during meals, or when Naruto was walking around the castle. When he couldn't be with Naruto Sai was beside him at all times. Jugo and Suigetsu had also been placed with Naruto for added protection, and Kakashi even checked up on him. Yes, Sasuke realized he was being overprotective, but that was alright.

Sasuke thought the added security was alright, but Naruto did not! The constant presence of one person or another was slowly driving him to the end of his rope. When Jugo tried to stop him from going out to the geode he finally snapped.

"Get out of my way!" Naruto growled and blew the fire demon aside. "I'm getting out of this room!" Taking Arashi up in his arms he walked down the hallway. He knew Jugo and Sai were following him, but he ignored their presence.

"Naruto-sama, please calm down," Sai pleaded as he walked up to his side. "Sasuke-sama just wants us to keep you safe."

"It doesn't take the entire castle to do that," Naruto snapped as he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the main entrance. "I'm just taking Arashi to see the geode. I don't need a million people following me around for that."

"Sasuke-sama's orders were extremely clear," Jugo interjected. "When he isn't beside you two of us are supposed to be at all times."

Naruto felt his eye twitch. He didn't care if it was an order from his mate, he needed some space! Reaching the doors he threw them open with a gust of wind and stepped outside. Before Jugo and Sai could follow after him he slammed the doors shut. With a proud smirk he continued through the courtyard. Many soldiers and knights stopped to watch Naruto walk, but none dared get near him. They could tell he was angry.

Arashi on the other hand seemed to be enjoying his mother's outburst. The child was laughing and smiling. Whenever someone did come up to them, Naruto sent them back with the wind. This only caused the baby to laugh louder and clap his hands.

The entrance to the geode, his family's greatest treasure, came into sight and Naruto smiled. The smile faded almost instantly though at the sight of Sasuke leaning against the door. He did not look happy. Actually, if Naruto had to pick an emotion to describe Sasuke's expression it would be pissed.

"What?" Naruto asked as he pushed past Sasuke and entered the geode.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out on your own," Sasuke growled as he followed after him.

"I'm not on my own, you're here," Naruto countered as he set Arashi down and laid out a blanket he had with him. Picking the boy up, he set him down, and sat beside him. "Besides, I thought it was about time Arashi came here."

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "Do you realize what kind of situation we're in?"

"Of course," Naruto answered. Looking up at Sasuke he gave his mate a serious look, "But being all paranoid isn't going to help us. They can't take Arashi until he's a month old, and until then I would rather you focus on finding them."

Unable to fight with Naruto further, Sasuke sighed, and took his place on the other side of his son. "Will you ever let me win?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it," Naruto answered with a smile.

"Thought so," Sasuke grumbled.

"Da!" Arashi called and fell toward him. Reacting instantly, Sasuke reached out and caught his son before he hit his head on the hard floor. Arashi laughed and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hair as he was lifted up. "Da!" Arashi repeated.

Sasuke smiled and rubbed his nose against Arashi's, causing the small boy to scrunch up his face. Naruto leaned back and enjoyed the scene. He was happy it was just them within the geode as Sasuke and Arashi interacted. Though he wouldn't mind others seeing this, he just found these small moments so much sweeter when it was just the three of them.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"I can't believe it piled up this much!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his desk. Mountains of papers were stacked upon the surface. "Where's my desk?" he complained. A rustling in the crib beside the fire drew his attention. Glancing over to Arashi, who was sleeping in the crib, he sighed when the boy didn't wake up. Silently Naruto moved to the desk and sat down. He couldn't even see over the stack of paperwork! Sure he had been busy with Arashi, but he didn't think he had neglected this much of his work.

"Naruto," Iruka called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Naruto grumbled as he took the first paper off of a stack to his left.

Iruka opened the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of the mountain of paperwork blocking his view of Naruto, and whistled lowly. "I guess you won't be happy to hear I've got something for you to look over?" he asked cautiously.

"Just add it to the pile," Naruto answered with a huff. Most the papers in the pile he was presently working seemed to be shipping manifests. Why there were so many he would love to know. "Is there a reason we're exporting more ore than usual?" he asked Iruka.

"I'm not sure," Iruka answered as he set his paperwork on a stack that held similar documents. "I can ask Minato-sama for you, if you want."

"No, just have Dad come by," Naruto sighed. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Yes," Iruka said and walked around the desk so he was looking at Naruto, and not papers. "About Haku, what exactly are we going to do with him while we look for his mate?"

Naruto paused in reading the document in front of him and looked up at his old teacher. They hadn't really decided what yet to do with the new arrival. Sasuke didn't want any strangers running about the castle, and his dad was in agreement with that decision. Still, he had to do something while staying. "How is he doing with helping you out?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," Iruka answered with a smile. "He's bright, and good with the kids. Isamu seems to enjoy his company, and the village children don't mind him."

"Would you mind taking him on as an assistant for the time being?" Naruto suggested. "You can keep an eye on him, and he's already staying with you. I'm sure Kakashi and Sasuke will also agree with the decision."

"I would be fine with that," Iruka nodded. "But I suggest we talk with him and see if he even likes the job."

"Oh, right," Naruto sighed. "Well go get him."

"Of course," Iruka bowed and left.

Naruto took the break in conversation to get more of the paperwork done. He noticed that much of the ore that was being exported wasn't anything to important, just black lava(1) used for wheel rims and mill gears, and some gems. _'Well, it is getting close to the spring festival. Shops are probably just restocking,'_ he decided. It wasn't odd for there to suddenly be a demand in certain materials, especially with the seasons changing.

He had managed to work the shipping manifest pile down to a third of what it was originally when Iruka returned with Haku in tow. This time Hideharu was with him as well. The small child looked like he had been crying as well.

"Everything alright?" Naruto asked, concern for the kid in his voice.

"He just tripped," Iruka answered.

"Oh," Naruto sighed and grabbed another piece of paper. "So, Haku," he started as he signed his name, "Iruka says you're doing well as an assistant at the school, would you like to continue helping him there? Or is there another task you would like?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Haku said softly.

Naruto set his quill aside and moved to stand in front of his desk. "It is true you're a guest, but we're still feeding you and providing lodgings. In return we're asking you to work. Nothing extreme, just chores, or helping Iruka out. What I'm asking is if you like your present position as Iruka's assistant, or would you care for something else?"

"Oh, I am very happy with helping Iruka-sensei," Haku answered with a bow.

"Good," Naruto smiled and moved back to his desk.

"Is this your child?" Haku asked as he noticed the crib beside the fire. He moved toward it, and peered inside. "He's very cute."

"Don't get any closer," Sasuke's voice growled out as he entered the room and saw Haku beside the crib.

Haku jumped back like he had been burned and bowed to the dominant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm," he said.

"Of course you didn't," Naruto soothed. "Sasuke, try and be a bit gentler."

"No one is to get close to Arashi if I don't trust them," Sasuke returned as he picked his son up. "Tsunade is here, she wants to give Arashi a checkup."

"Oh, okay. Can you take him? I want to get some of this done," Naruto indicated his desk.

Sasuke grimaced at all the backed up work. "Yeah, and when we return I can help you with it."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled. Sasuke leaned over and kissed his mate before leaving. Once Sasuke was gone Naruto turned an apologetic smile to Haku. "Forgive him, he isn't usually so surly. We're dealing with some… unfortunate issues right now, and I'm afraid it's made him edgy."

"It's alright," Haku responded. "I can understand he wouldn't want someone who just wondered up near his child."

"Thank you for understanding," Naruto replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to catch up on, obviously, so we'll speak again later."

"Alright, and be sure to not over work yourself Naruto-sama," Iruka said bowing. Haku bowed as well, and they left the office.

Naruto sighed and looked at the desk again. He really wasn't looking forward to going through all of that. The only plus he could find in this situation was that Sasuke was going to come back and help him. With that thought in mind he moved to grab another document.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi sighed as he finally got out of the meeting. Since arriving home he had been in meeting, after meeting, after meeting. He had been seeing his councilors, the lords of the Inner Fiefs, those lords' advisors, his military generals, and also dealing with the responses from Kakuzu and Hidan who were still searching for Gato. Needless to say, he was exhausted. Meals had been taken while discussing minor issues, such as the Spring Festival.

Out of everything that had been going on there was only one thing accomplished, everyone agreed that Gato had to be found. Other than that not one single person agreed to join forces and work together, or even just lend aid to the Outer Lands. Itachi could have just ordered them too, but he wanted them to make the choice themselves. Forcing them to cooperate would only cause unneeded tension.

"Now I know why Father avoided this topic," Itachi complained as he leaned back in his chair. "Still, they're going to have to come to terms with the situation, or else things are going to get a lot more complicated than they already are."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Sasuke watched as Tsunade checked Arashi over. The small demon tried to roll and wiggle his way out of her grasp several times, but he was unsuccessful. Tsunade would just adjust her hold to his new position. The lack of progress of getting free was causing the baby to become frustrated. Tendrils of wind slithered around the room like aggravated snakes.

Tsunade sighed and set Arashi in Sasuke's arms. Instantly the wind calmed. "He's just like Naruto was," she complained as she jotted something down on a piece of parchment. "If he's not in his parents' arms he's complaining."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that statement. "Was Naruto really such a handful?"

"Yes," was the immediate reply.

Sasuke hid the smirk that wanted to appear at that answer. He always knew Naruto had been a difficult child to raise, partially because of his trauma, but mainly due to his nature as a wind demon. Still, he loved hearing each new detail about his mate's past.

"So, how is Arashi doing?" Sasuke asked as the child in question tugged on his hair.

"He's fine," Tsunade answered. "A perfectly healthy little dominant. Strong, his aura is stable, he's responsive to stimuli, and he has an adequate curiosity."

"Great," Sasuke smiled and finally got his hair out of his son's grasp. Looking down at the biggest pair of blue eyes he had seen off of Naruto he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love. Still, there was one thing that troubled him. "Tsunade-sensei, I was wondering, can a child defend himself?"

Tsunade paused in packing her bag, and looked at the prince with a startled expression. Understanding where the question had come from though, she sighed and retook her seat. "Yes and no," she answered. "If a child is taken from his parents at an extremely young age then instinctually they'll create a barrier around themselves and go into a deep sleep. The problem with this is, if the person who took the child is of similar strength or stronger, and can manipulate the same elements they can easily bypassed the barrier. The child also has no control of the barrier, and is completely vulnerable once it falls."

"How long can the barrier be held?" Sasuke asked, his arms tightening on his son.

Tsunade looked at the smiling babe in Sasuke's arms and calculated how long he would be able to sustain a protective barrier. "One week," she answered. "Any longer than that and his life will be endangered. Normally that isn't an issue though, as the barrier also sends out a constant pulse of energy designed to draw the parents to it."

Sasuke nodded. So, if the unthinkable happened they would only have one week to find him. Sasuke had no doubts Arashi's barrier would keep Gato and Karin out, neither had power over wind, and both were weaker than his son. "How do the parents remove the shield?" Sasuke asked. It was the last detail he needed.

"Normally all you'd have to do is surrounded the cocoon in your own auras. That should wake the child up, and in turn negate the barrier," Tsunade answered. "But, if the child is in the barrier long enough you may have to forcibly remove it."

Sasuke considered that information for a moment before nodding again. "Okay, thank you," he said and stood.

"Sasuke-sama," Tsunade called as he reached the door. He turned and looked at the old healer. "I'm telling you this because Naruto would just worry if he knew, but if Karin does get a hold of Arashi you won't be able to track him. Her abilities to erase energy signatures will also erase the barriers unique pulse signature."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I understand," he said and left.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Within his room at Iruka and Kakashi's Haku was sitting on the bed, his body bent over an object in his hands. "At the moment the child is kept beside one of his parents at all times," he whispered into an ice mirror. The surface reflected not his own image, but that of Gato. "There is no way to get close without alarming one of them."

"_Well, you have three weeks to gain their trust_," Gato sneered. _"In that time find a way to get the child alone. Remember if you don't," _the mirror's reflection changed and an image of Zabuza strung up was shown, _"I'll kill your mate."_

"No don't!" Haku cried. "I understand, I'll get the child. So please, don't hurt Zabuza."

Gato smiled, _"Good boy."_

The mirrors went dark and Haku felt tears roll down his face. He didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have? If he didn't take Arashi then his mate would die. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he clutched the mirror to his chest.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Black Lava: As the name implies this lava is black, and not red. It's mainly liquid metals, and is used for things such as gears and wheels. NOT a real substance.**

**Itachi's trying to get help from the Inner Fiefs. Naruto and Sasuke are busy as always. Haku's torn between his feelings and his loyalty to his mate. What will happen?!**

**Voice: You enjoy doing that, don't you?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Voice: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Hey! Sorry this is late, but I've been winding down from the holidays. Oh, I'm working on a New Years fic, it'll be a ShinoKiba for those interested. And I would like to know which of my stories you want after this one. Go to my profile and vote to let me know.**

**And TIME JUMP!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 15: Frozen Mirrors_

Naruto awoke to the feel of hands roaming his body, and lips teasing the back of his neck. He didn't even need to open his eyes to confirm what it was his mate was doing. He could feel his body growing hot and pliant under Sasuke's skillful fingers. When one hand dipped between his cheeks and teased at his entrance, a soft moan left his lips.

"Morning," Sasuke hummed into Naruto's ear before nipping it.

"Mm-morning," Naruto managed on a moan as Sasuke inserted a second finger. "Anxious – aha much?"

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips curve against his skin, right above the mating mark. "Arashi is a sleep, the castle is still, and there is no one asking for either of us; you're damn right I'm anxious to have you," Sasuke growled, moved on top of Naruto, and aligned himself with his entrance. "And unless you tell me to stop now, I'm going to take you."

A wanton moan left Naruto with Sasuke's words, and he rubbed back against his mate. "I wouldn't dream of telling you to stop," he whimpered.

"Good," Sasuke smirked, and thrust forward. Both gasped as they were joined. Between dealing with the preparations for Karin and Gato's attack, day to day activities, and Arashi they had maybe been able to do it five times since the baby was born, and those few times hadn't been very long. So, Sasuke was determined to quell his and his mate's desires.

"Ah-nn Sa-su-ke," Naruto moaned as his mate's pace steadily grew faster and faster. He understood why Sasuke was so impatient this morning. Last night they had started, but Arashi began to cry so they stopped. "More," he urged as he arched his back so Sasuke could go deeper.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and forced himself to not lose control and just pound into Naruto. There was a limit to how much his blonde could endure, and he knew what it was. Leaning forward he kissed the juncture between Naruto's shoulders. The new position caused the head of his cock to graze Naruto's prostate, driving the submissive mad with want.

"Sasuke, nnn-not enough," Naruto whined.

"Then, turn around," Sasuke said as he pulled out of Naruto and leaned back.

A whimper left the blonde, but he quickly turned around. Sasuke pulled him up into his lap, re-sheathed himself in Naruto's heat, and waited for Naruto to move on his own. Naruto made a small sound of protest, but soon began to move in a steady rhythm. Sasuke enjoyed the view as Naruto bounced up and down, his blue eyes glazed with lust, his hair tossed and in disarray, and his voice desperately trying to stay quiet; all of it combined to make Naruto the perfect vision of sexual beauty.

"Sasuke, I can't," Naruto's frustrated voice drew Sasuke from his observation. "Move, please," he mewed into Sasuke's ear, and licked the outer shell of it.

Sasuke's entire body tensed at the act. Grabbing Naruto's waist, he sat back, and began thrusting up into him. Both moaned as the added movement was exactly what they needed. Naruto leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips with his own. Their tongues entwined and mimicked what their bodies were doing. They drank up their own sounds, and held each other tightly as they neared the pinnacle of their desire.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he released, his body clenching around the rod within him.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted, his release being pulled from him by Naruto's clenching walls.

Sasuke collapsed back against the pillows, Naruto on top of him. They both breathed deeply and regained a steady rhythm before either moved. Moving his hands to Naruto's hair, Sasuke threads his fingers in and out of the sweat damp locks. Naruto hummed softly and kissed Sasuke's chest.

"Morning," Sasuke said a second time.

"Morning," Naruto returned. "I wouldn't mind if you woke me up like that every morning from now on."

"Hmm, I'll consider it," Sasuke smirked and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

A soft knock at the door drew their attention away from each other. "Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama a message as arrived from Itachi-sama," Sai announced from the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Thank you, we'll be out in a minute," Sasuke said.

"Of course," Sai responded.

They heard the shadow demon move away from the door and sighed. Carefully Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's body, both wincing at the act. Gently Sasuke rolled Naruto off of him, kissed him, and stood. "We should be on our toes from here on out," Sasuke said as he reached for his robe.

"Yeah," Naruto looked over to the crib holding their son. Arashi was fast asleep, his mind far away from the cares of the world. "He's a month old today," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and smiled. Standing beside the crib he stroked Arashi's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to him," Sasuke promised as he looked down at his son.

"I know," Naruto said coming to stand beside Sasuke, "But it doesn't hurt to worry."

"Just don't worry yourself to the point of becoming ill," Sasuke reprimanded.

"Promise," Naruto laughed. "Sakura."

"Yes my lord?" Sakura asked as she opened the door to Naruto and Sasuke's chambers.

"We're going to take a bath, please look after Arashi," Naruto instructed.

"Of course," Sakura bowed and moved to sit beside the cradle.

As Naruto and Sasuke left to go to the baths, Sai appeared and entered the room to stay with Sakura. The female attendant was strong, but it never hurt to have multiple people keeping watch over him. And now that Arashi was a month old, the guard surrounding him would become even tighter. Naruto hated doing this to his child at such a young age, but he had no choice. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to get close to his son.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

After bathing and having breakfast, Sasuke had gone up to his office, and was presently reading through the message his brother had sent him. They had traced the demon Gato was looking for to the Inner Fief of Freeze, Gato's fief, but nothing else so far. Itachi promised they were getting close and Kakuzu and Hidan should have something soon.

It eased Sasuke's mind a bit to know that progress was being made in tracking Gato's movements, even if it was through a third party. The fact Gato was looking for an ice demon had put Sasuke on high alert in regards to Haku, the unknown ice demon staying with them, but he soon calmed down when the information about the demon being unmated reached his ears. Still, that could be old information.

Of course, Haku hadn't displayed any particularly strong abilities since arriving. He was quiet, softly spoken, and gentle. Sasuke could feel the power within the submissive, but he paled in comparison to demons such as Naruto and Gaara. Sending someone like that within their castle couldn't be advantageous in any way.

Thinking about Haku, the search was still on for his mate. Lady Mei and Kisame both acknowledged that a demon by the name of Zabuza did come from the Outer Lands of Water, but he had been traveling for quite some time, so they knew nothing else. It was definitely the correct demon, and they were also searching for him in other fiefs, but nothing had come up. With each passing day without news of the dominant Haku grew more and more depressed. Sasuke feared they would soon have to proclaim the water demon dead.

That would only cause more problems, as a widowed submissive was highly suicidal and it took a great amount of effort to keep them alive. Sasuke didn't want to have that responsibility at the present time. He knew his reaction was cold, but he had to think about his family first. He felt bad for Haku, of course, but Arashi was his main priority.

"Keep looking like that and you'll ware yourself out," Kakashi said as he entered the office and leaned against the doorframe. "Iruka says Haku is settling in okay at the school."

"That's good," Sasuke responded as he set the message from his brother aside, and grabbed one of the many reports he had to sign. "As long as he stays away from Arashi I could care less."

"You don't have to be so tense," Kakashi laughed. "Remember what I taught you, you have to remain calm if you want to sense the enemy."

"I know, I know," Sasuke sighed. "But I can't help but be tense. I mean if it was you, and Hideharu was the one that might be targeted, what would you do?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, and began to glow, "I'd kill the bastards."

"My feelings exactly," Sasuke grinned, "But, we can't find them so I _can_ kill them!"

"True," Kakashi sighed. "Well, I guess all we can do is hope this lead with the demon Gato's looking for pans out. "

"I hope it does," Sasuke sighed, "I really do hope it does."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto watched as Arashi and Amane played together on a small carpet in the throne room of the castle. Gaara and Neji had remained behind when the lords and ladies left, thinking it best if they stayed to help. Since then Naruto and Gaara had spent most of their days together, allowing their children to play with each other.

"So, how are you handling this?" Gaara asked as he picked up a small stuffed animal and handed it to Amane.

Naruto sighed. "Honestly, I'm stressed to the max, and I feel that I can't trust anyone."

"Well, I do hope you can trust me," Gaara joked.

Naruto smiled, "I don't know … maybe."

The two friends look at each other, and laughed. It was these moments that were keeping Naruto sane. Having Gaara close was helping him in ways that he couldn't even begin to describe. Gaara, of course, knew that he was helping Naruto by just being there, and that was the main reason he had chosen to stay in the Lands of Fire throughout this. Having Naruto tense and stressed wasn't helping anyone.

"You shouldn't worry," Gaara said softly, "None of us are going to let them take him."

"I know," Naruto nodded, his eyes resting on his son. Arashi was playing with a toy horse. He had become obsessed with them when they had taken him on a ride a week ago. "But still, the fact they think they can take him is what worries me. Plus, Karin can't be sensed by anyone. She could slip into this castle under the cover of night and-"

"That's not going to happen!" Gaara cut him off. Setting a hand on his friend's shoulder, the redhead smiled at him reassuringly. "She still would have to get into your room, and that isn't something she can pull off, no matter how skilled she is at erasing her presence."

Naruto met Gaara's gaze, and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. After all, who can possibly get into our room without the both of us noticing?"

"Exactly," Gaara grinned.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi sighed as he listened to yet another lord complained about why they shouldn't have to help the Outer Lands. This was probably the twelfth complaint he had to listen to this month! He was getting tired of all this bullshit. Why did these pompous asses have to be so selfish?

"Your Highness!" A soldier rushed into the room, a scroll clutched in his hand. "A report from Kakuzu!"

Itachi jumped up and met the soldier part way. Taking the scroll, Itachi drowned out the rest of the room, and read through the message. His eyes slowly widened as he read the contents. His heart stopped in his chest as the name discovered by Kakuzu registered.

"Get me a messenger hawk," Itachi whispered.

"Excuse me?" the soldier asked.

"GET ME A MESSENGER HAWK!" Itachi shouted.

The soldier bowed and quickly rushed off. Itachi's eyes returned to the scroll, fear gripping him with each second as he looked at the name and information written there.

_The demon Gato is looking for has already been found. He has the ability to create ice mirrors, and he can transport anything with them, to anywhere. It appears that Gato also managed to get his hands on the demon's mate, and is using him against him. The demon's name is Momichi Haku._

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto smiled as he set Arashi in the crib. The child was fast asleep, his breathing gentle, and his fingers were wrapped tightly around one of Naruto's. As he watched the babe sleep he felt his heart swell with pride and love for him.

"Naruto, are you coming to bed?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to him.

"Your son won't let go of my hand, so no," Naruto answered with a teasing smirk.

"Well, that won't do," Sasuke frowned. Reaching over, he gently released Arashi grip, and led Naruto over to their bed. "Now, how about you get some rest."

"Do I have to sleep?" Naruto asked as he crawled into Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke regarded his mate closely, a heated expression entering his eyes. "Well," he grabbed Naruto's waist and rolled them over so he was on top, "Maybe sleep isn't needed right now." Naruto laughed, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him down for a kiss.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Haku trembled as he lay in bed, his eyes closed, but he was not sleeping. This was the night. The child was old enough, he couldn't wait. But neither Naruto-sama nor Sasuke-sama had allowed him anywhere near the child in the three weeks he'd been here. Sure, they seemed to trust him enough to let him in the same room as Arashi, but he never got to hold him.

His only option was to create a mirror in the room, and take the child while they slept. Knowing this, he had prepared accordingly, and was now just waiting for them to fall asleep. When he had checked in on the room the last time he had gotten a view he didn't want. Deciding to wait a bit longer he had tried to get a little rest, if only to calm his nerves.

'_Am I really going to do this?'_ Haku considered as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. _'Can I really hand that innocent child over to those two?'_ Tears collected in his eyes as he considered his options, and realized he had none. If he wanted Zabuza back alive he had to do this. He couldn't lose him, not after finally finding someone that would accept him for who he was. _'Forgive me, please forgive me,'_ he pleaded as he pulled out a small mirror and glanced at it.

Naruto and Sasuke were both asleep. Taking a deep breath Haku stood up. This was it, no turning back. Making a hand sign, he extended the mirror in his hand until it was the same size as him. The mirror, now at full size, reflected Haku's trembling form. "Now or never," Haku whispered before stepping into the mirror.

As Haku stepped into the mirror the scene reflected on the other side changed from his room in Iruka and Kakashi's house to that of Naruto and Sasuke's room. His hands shook violently as he reached out toward the crib, and grabbed Arashi.

As his hands closed around the child he woke up, and giggled. Haku's heart stopped as Naruto and Sasuke woke up at the sound, their eyes instantly landing on Haku.

"Arashi!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted and jumped out of bed.

Instantly the ice demon pulled Arashi into the mirror, safe from their attacks. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears streaming down his face, and vanished.

Naruto collapsed near the crib, his heart frozen in his chest. "Arashi," he whispered.

Sasuke stood next to him, his hands fisted at his sides. Their eyes flicked to red in an instant, glowing bright enough to fill the room with an eerie glow. The winds outside howled with Naruto's rage, and the skies darkened as storm clouds swarmed in at Sasuke's unchecked emotions. Lightning struck at the surrounding lands, and tornadoes touched down. The storm slowly spread out from the Outer Lands of Fire to the engulf all of Hell.

People shivered in fear as the wrath of the two wronged parents unleashed their furry in the elements, destroying the lands as they did so. Their anger wasn't contained, and uncompromising; everyone was at mercy of the storm.

Minato and Kushina had awoken to the madness, instantly knowing what happened. Anger and sadness filled them, but they controlled themselves and ordered for an evacuation of the people. Everyone needed to get into shelters.

Kakashi had sent Iruka and Hideharu straight to the shelters before rushing to the castle. Gaara and Neji had handed Amane to Baki, Lee, Matsuri, and Ten-ten with strict instructions to not let her out of their sight. Once their girl was safe they ran toward Naruto and Sasuke's room. Kisame was the first one to make it their room, his eyes wide at the devastation going on outside the windows. Hell was literally being torn apart, and the castle was ground zero.

Itachi watched as the storm grew closer and closer to him. Unable to wait for the messenger to arrive, he had grabbed a horse and took off on his own. He could tell he was too late, Arashi was gone. His eyes glowed red as he rode, but he fought to keep himself under control. He had to get to Konoha.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Haku arrived in the base within the Hills of Night were Gato and Karin were located. He glared at Gato and set the child down on the table. Arashi looked around, tears gathered in his large blue eyes.

"Perfect, wonderful job," Gato grinned and moved closer.

Before Gato could reach Haku he vanished back into the mirror, and reappeared within Zabuza's cell. "I'm taking my mate," Haku declared. He formed a mirror below his mate, and drew him in. "I hope they find you."

Gato's eyes narrowed as Haku vanished. With the disappearance of the only person he knew, Arashi began to cry. Gato and Karin turned to watch as the child began to glow, wind wrapping around him, and lightning striking out.

"Contain it!" Gato called.

"I'll try," Karin shouted above the howl of the wind. Karin's eyes flashed red, and she concentrated on trying to erase the energy signature. As she did the shield completed itself, and a pulse began to emit from it.

"What is going on?" Gato demanded.

"He's calling for his parents," Karin sighed.

Gato opened his mouth to say something, but the cave shook from a tremendous force outside, cutting him off. The two looked around and watched as the cave walls shook. A piercing howl, as if an angry animal was crying out, reached their ears.

"What is that?" Gato whispered, his eyes wide.

"I have no idea," Karin answered.

As the two stood within the cave terrified of what could be going on outside, Arashi slept secure and untouchable within the protective shield. Wind and electricity wrapped around him, cushioning him from the storm outside, and protecting him from Gato and Karin.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Arashi has been taken, what is going to happen now?**

**Voice: ….**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Voice: He-he's g-g-g-gone!**

**Me: … Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Guess what? This story will be wrapping up here soon. In about another three to four chapters I would say. Want a say in what I write next? Go to my profile to vote.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 16: The Wind's Threat_

The closer Itachi got the Outer Lands of Fire the fiercer the storm became. And, unless he was imagining it, it was still expanding. He was worried about what would happen to the citizens should they be caught in the torrent, but he didn't have time to think about that. He had to get to Konoha. Lives depended on him getting there as soon as possible.

As he crested a hill he could see the city. His eyes widened at the sight of the dark clouds hanging just above the castle. Almost all of the city was in ruins. Fires roared through the streets, the winds only causing them to spread faster.

The king had to keep himself from stopping at the sight of the devastation. Forcing the horse onward, he entered the gates, and sped up the streets.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto turned bright red eyes to Sasuke. "He's gone. HE'S GONE!" he screamed at his mate, stood, and walked over to him. "You promised this wouldn't happen! _Liar_!"

Sasuke stood his ground as Naruto beat on chest. He allowed Naruto to cry, his arms wrapping around him, and holding him tightly. He didn't need Naruto to tell him that. The guilt of watching his son vanish from their room was already piercing him. Naruto continued to cry, his voice carrying on the wind, and disrupting the hearts of all who heard it.

Kisame and Kakashi watched from the doorway, unable to do anything. What could they do? Entering the room now and approaching them would certainly result in injury, if not death. It wasn't until Gaara arrived and he killed the winds in the room that they could pass the threshold. Still, none dared approach the pair. The sight of Naruto broken and screaming in Sasuke's arms as he stood there silently looking at the place the mirror had been was soul shattering.

"I'll kill them! All of them!" Naruto declared, the winds outside tightening and forming tornadoes.

Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of the violent winds. "Naruto!" he shouted out. "You must stop this!" Naruto ignored his friend's words. "Naruto!" he growled, his eyes turning black and yellow. "Don't make me do this," he warned.

"That's enough!" Itachi's voice filled the room. Fire leapt into the room, encircled the mated pair, encasing them in. The sudden heat snapped the pair out of their dazed chaotic state. The tornadoes died away, but the winds did not settle. The skies rumbled, but the lightning had stilled. "Are you trying to kill your son?!"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the accusation. Itachi glared at them through the fires keeping them in. He understood they were upset, but they had to get themselves under control. Too many lives were hanging in the balance to allow them their fits.

"Arashi is no doubt still in Hell, if you continue like this you _will_ kill him along with everyone else," Itachi growled.

New tears formed in Naruto's eyes, and his knees gave out. His body lost all strength as his anger and furry died away only for sadness to take its place. Itachi sighed and removed the fire. Sasuke knelt down and took Naruto back into his arms. Holding him closely he looked over to his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I received a message with the identity of the demon Gato's been looking for, and the reason he would help him," Itachi answered.

"I don't care what Haku's reasons are," Naruto growled.

"He's dead the second I find him," Sasuke snapped.

"Gato took Haku's mate hostage," Itachi said. Everyone's eyes widened; everyone's but Naruto and Sasuke's. "What would you do if Naruto was taken? You'd be willing to do anything correct? Even kidnap a child."

Sasuke couldn't deny it, but the information didn't quell the hatred in his soul. All he could think about was finding the ones responsible and tearing them apart with his bare hands. He wouldn't be satisfied until then.

"Now, according to Tsunade-sensei we have one week until the barrier protecting Arashi becomes too much for him. So I suggest we start looking for him, in the Hills of Night," Itachi said.

"The Hills of Night?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, according to the information gathered by Kakuzu and Hidan that's where they are most likely holding up," Itachi explained.

"Kakashi," Sasuke looked at his bodyguard, "Get Kiba and his clan. I want those hills searched completely. I don't care if we have to kill every single thing within them, find my son!"

"Yes Sasuke-sama!" Kakashi bowed and ran down the halls.

"And while they're searching, we're going to meet with the Lords. All of them," Itachi declared.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Two red eyes watched the storming globe containing Arashi from the corner of the cave. He was wrapped in the shadows, hidden from the demons in the cavern. Scared and shaking, he knew what he had to do. With a soft sniff, he quietly padded out of the cave.

The moon was blocked out by the dark clouds, and thunder could be heard over head. Two fuzzy ears turned this way and that trying to catch sounds of any threats. It was useless, the chaotic skies had driven nearly everything underground. His small narrow red head turned left and right. A yip left him as he found the path he needed. Quickly he began to run towards home.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Gato and Karin looked at the barrier with apprehension. They couldn't break it down. Karin had tried dispelling it, but the best she could do was nullify the pulse signature. Unless they could get to the child they knew their plan wouldn't work. Furthermore, Haku had vanished with Zabuza before they could kill them. Hopefully the fear of Naruto and Sasuke's wrath would keep them from going and helping the pair in finding them.

"We need to move," Gato decided. He didn't want to take the chance that Haku and Zabuza would put stock in their own lives. "Grab that thing, and let's go."

"Yeah right," Karin refused. "Just try touching that barrier, it'll fry you, or shred you. Maybe you'll get lucky and it'll do both. Either way, touching it is out of the question."

"Then grab the table!" Gato demanded.

"Listen," Karin glared over at the lord, "I understand you want to move him, but that became impossible the second that shield went up. We get near that thing and it will attack us. It is an unbiased defensive technique that young children have. Don't worry. All we have to do is wait it out. He can't sustain it forever."

"And if they find us between now and then?" Gato growled.

"We bluff," Karin answered with a shrug. "Now shut up, you're interfering with my concentration."

Gato glared at her, but grew silent. The only thing keeping him safe right now was her. His eyes widened as an idea struck him. Haku just knew where the cave was. If he left now then they would only find her if Haku returned to them. A smile split Gato's lips as he started to plan the best way to sneak out.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

It hadn't taken the lords and ladies of the realms long to gather. The extremely real threat hanging directly over their heads was enough of a reason for them to gather quickly. Itachi stood in front of the room, the ruling demons before him. They were in the castle's throne room. None of them looked happy to be there, and most looked terrified. Even though they were nobility as well, the power circulating the air was on a level many of them could never hope to control.

"My nephew has been taken," Itachi announced, drawing their attention to him. "You are all going to help us find him."

"What?"

"Why should we?"

"This isn't our problem!"

"This is not fair!"

"When was he taken?"

"Why should this concern us?

Itachi's eyes narrowed as the different complaints poured from the Inner Lords. The rulers of the Outer Lands had already begun their own searches before they arrived. "Silence!" Itachi shouted. "I don't want to hear it. You've all seen what's going on out there. If we don't find Arashi soon there will be far worse consequences."

"As I said," a lord stepped forward. He was the lord of the Inner Fief of Breeze. "Why should we help them? The negligence of the parents is the reason for the child's kidnapping. It isn't our problem!"

"I dare you to say that again," Sasuke growled from beside his brother.

The lord shrank back from the anger in the Dark Prince's voice and eyes. They hadn't settled at all since Arashi was taken, their red depths glowing brightly even now. "You allowed this to happen," the lord said, his voice shaking. "Issues with the Outer Lands should be solved by the Outer Lands."

Sasuke was out of his seat, his hand wrapped around the lord's throat in a second. "How about I kill you now, that way you all will see just how dire your situation is?"

"Sasuke, stop it," Itachi ordered. "That isn't going to help."

Sasuke shot his brother a dark look, but he released the other anyway. Walking back through the crowd he noticed with glee that they were all scared now. Good, they should be.

"If you want to survive this you will help us," Itachi said.

As the meeting within the throne room was taking place, Naruto sat outside the doors. He could hear every word being spoken thanks to his winds. And he didn't like what he was hearing. Even after Itachi had ordered them, and Sasuke had threatened them they were still arguing about what kind of aide to give, how many to send, or why it was their jobs to help.

"They can always just have another child."

Naruto eyes widened as the words reached him. Standing he blew the doors open, sending the lords near it flying across the room. "Who said that?!" he demanded. No one said anything. "Well then, I'll make the choice easy for all of you." Naruto's eyes flashed and the roof of the throne room was torn off in an instant by a tornado.

Screams filled the room, and the lords huddled down to the ground, their arms covering their heads. Naruto turned his furious gaze to the pathetic sight. As he spoke, his voice echoed on the wind, "If I have to go through your lands to find my son the same thing will happen to each of them. Not a building will be spared. Not a life will be left. I'll destroy everything! You want a reason to start a war, I'll crush you before you get the chance!"

Sasuke didn't know if he should be worried by Naruto's display, or proud. The power pouring from the blonde was something he had never seen him produce. He always knew he was capable of it, but the sight of it caused shivers to run along his skin.

Apparently the lords weren't answering fast enough, because Naruto allowed the tornado to devour a wall next. "What are your answers?!" he demanded.

"We'll help!" was the cry that arouse from them all.

"Good," Naruto smiled and killed the tornado. Looking up at Itachi he growled, and left. Sasuke followed after him.

"Naruto," he called, and wrapped his arms around his mate once they were alone. "We'll find him. Everyone is searching for them. There is no way we won't find him."

"That's what you said about him not being taken," Naruto growled.

Sasuke stiffened, but he couldn't deny it. Naruto had every right to be mad at him. He had failed as a dominant. He had allowed his child to be taken right in front of him. He could never change that. But, he would find Arashi. He would place their son in his mate's arms, and he would present the ones responsible for his kidnapping at his feet. Only then would he have his pride as a dominant back.

"It's my fault," Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"I let Haku remain in the castle! I let him stay close! It's my fault he's gone," Naruto cried. "I lost our son! Why don't you hate me?"

Sasuke turned Naruto around, and caught his lips with his own. Like the state of the skies, their kiss was stormy and wild. Each was looking for forgiveness in it. "I don't blame you," Sasuke whispered as they broke apart. "I blame myself. I should never have let him in."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, tears falling from his own. "Sasuke, don't promise me," he whispered, "Just find him. I want him back in my arms, and I want them dead. Do it."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again. "I will."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Man, that prince really knows how to throw a fit," Hidan whistled as he watched the storm from inside a cave. They had been on their way to the east side of the Hills of Night when the storm hit, forcing them to take shelter. "Then again, that little blonde probably has a hand in this too."

"Enough talking, and come away from the entrance," Kakuzu instructed. "We'll set out again once we've eaten."

"What? You're fucking kidding. You want me to walk in that!" Hidan yelled as he pointed outside. "No fucking way!"

"The worst is passed," Kakuzu said calmly.

Hidan lifted an eyebrow, and looked back outside. "If you say so," he mumbled and walked over to him.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Naruto-sama, do you know where Kurama is?" Sakura asked with a cautious tone.

The blonde turned to his attendant with a question in his eyes. "No I don't. Why?"

"I can't find him," Sakura admitted.

"I'll call him," Naruto sighed. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he whistled three times in one second intervals. He waited a couple seconds then repeated the process. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see Kurama coming to him. "Kurama!" he called out loud, and whistled again. Still nothing. "Where did he go?"

"He's not in the castle, and I haven't been able to find him outside either," Sakura said with a wary tone.

Naruto felt himself grow nervous, but he killed the feeling instantly. "Maybe he went hunting," he said. "Try calling him again in a couple hours."

"Yes Naruto-sama," Sakura bowed and turned away.

As Naruto watched her go he considered why the kitsune wasn't home. He had never known the fox to leave the vicinity he was in when he was upset. It troubled him to think that they couldn't find him. Closing his eyes he tried to think of the last time he had seen his pet. An image of him curled up underneath Arashi's crib when he put the child to bed last night came to mind.

"Did he get hurt in the storm?" Naruto asked out loud to no one. Turning toward the stairs he rushed up them. "Kurama!" he called as he ran to his room.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as Naruto burst into the room.

"Have you seen Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke answered. "I thought he fled to somewhere safe, all things considered."

"He wouldn't do that," Naruto denied. "He never goes far when I'm upset."

Sasuke could see the panic rising up in Naruto's eyes. "He's fine," he said quickly. "I'm sure he's around somewhere. He'll come home. Don't worry about. He's probably on the way right now."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke was most likely right. Yeah, Kurama was on his way home from somewhere. He couldn't have lost both of them at once.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi and Kisame were busy directing the Inner Fiefs' efforts while Minato and Kushina had taken up the job of coordinating the Outer Lands. Naruto and Sasuke just weren't in any condition to handle the delicacy the situation called for. Yes, they reported everything to them. But their main job was trying to remain calm. It was working to. Though the storm hadn't dissipated, and the winds still blew harder than normal it was safe to be outside again.

Minato had ordered rescues for anyone trapped within the ruins of the city, but so far no one seemed to be injured in the destruction. The older blonde was glad that the citizens had been able to get into the shelters in time. He didn't want to see the look on Naruto's face when he heard that he had killed his own people.

"Lord Minato," Mei called walking over to him, "I have the latest report from my men." She handed the scroll over.

"Thank you," Minato sighed and opened it. As he suspected, no traces of them. "Damn."

"It's going to take time," Mei said, "The Hills of Night are huge. We don't even know to which extent they go."

"I know," Minato said. "But it doesn't make the situation any easier. All I do is sit here and give orders."

"It's all we can all do, for now," Kushina said walking into the room. "We'll find him, we have to."

Minato nodded, and smiled at his mate. She was right, they had to find their grandson. They couldn't let their son experience the pain of losing a child. Naruto had finally began to return to the happy person he had been. They wouldn't allow him to go back to anything but that.

"So, it seems you all are having some problems." Minato and Kushina whirled around at the sound of the familiar cocky voice. "Tell me who I should kill for hurting my little Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes glowing green.

The pair's eyes widened as they took in the sight of the sage. His white hair was pulled back, and a cruel look was reflected on his face. It was odd to see that expression on the normally gentle and happy demon, but understandable.

Minato stood and went to his old teacher. "Jiraiya-sensei," he said, "We're looking for two people who might be holding up in the Hills of Night."

"Don't say anymore," Jiraiya grinned, his sharp teeth catching the light, "I know those hills better than anyone. I'll find Arashi. Tell Naruto and Sasuke to meet me by the stables."

"Wait, you're taking Naruto and Sasuke with you?" Mei asked.

"No one else is going to be able to take the shield down," Jiraiya answered, "So yeah, I'm taking them."

"I'll tell them," Minato said.

"Minato!" Kushina scolded.

"We don't have a choice," Minato yelled. "Jiraiya will keep them in control."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Next chapter: Searching the Hills of Night**

**Voice: Jiraiya makes his appearance! They're really in for it now.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Voice: Hurry up and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Not much to say here. Two more chapters to go after this (if my count is correct). Want a say in which of my pending stories I post next, vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 17: Searching the Hills of Night_

Naruto patted the muzzle of his horse. A soft whiney greeted him with the act, and the horse nudged him for more of the attention. It was a small gesture, but it was so normal that it brought a smile to Naruto's lips. Out of everything that had been happening normal was just what he needed.

"Naruto-sama." The wind demon tried not to snarl as his attendant's voice reached him. Apparently he didn't do a good job of controlling himself because Sakura flinched as he turned around. "I'm sorry my lord, but I still cannot find Kurama," Sakura said, bowing deeply, her body trembling as she waited for Naruto's answer.

Taking a deep breath Naruto calmed himself. "Alright, just keep looking," he instructed with a relatively calm voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Sakura said, and rushed off.

"She's scared of me now, great," Naruto muttered with a sigh. A nudge at his shoulder drew his attention back to the horse. "But you aren't, are you?" The horse answered with another nudge.

As Naruto was petting and talking to his horse, Jiraiya and Sasuke walked up. Each had a pack slung over their shoulders. They were carrying with them five days worth of food. Though they had more time than that to find Arashi, Jiraiya had deemed that any longer and it wouldn't be safe. The Hills of Night after all were the final unexplored area within Hell. The kingdom had only explored about a fifth of the predicted size of the hills. New monsters were discovered almost every time a new attack on the gates occurred. Plus there were rogue demons within the hills, demons that didn't hold allegiance to any fief or the kingdom and had fled into the hills. They were a hostile and barbaric group, often eating their own kind in the name of survival.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he reached him.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, his hand now stroking along the horse's neck. "You?"

"We're ready to go any time," Sasuke said, as he leaned in, and placed a kiss to Naruto's forehead.

"Leave the mushy talk for later," Jiraiya instructed as he placed his bags on his horse. "Saddle up, we don't have time to linger."

"Right," Naruto and Sasuke nodded, and mounted their steeds.

As they turned to the gates Minato, Kushina, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Kisame, and Kakashi came out to them. Each had their own degree of worry on their faces, but most of it wasn't for them. They were all worried about Arashi. It was obvious that the place Gato and Karin were held up in was secure, but that didn't mean it would remain so. A number of things could encroach on the child while he was within the protective sphere.

"Be careful," Itachi said.

"Keep them safe," Kakashi direct the statement to Jiraiya.

"Of course," Naruto and Sasuke said in response to Itachi.

"Do I really need to?" Jiraiya replied to Kakashi.

The others said goodbye, and they headed out. Passing through the castle gates, they rode down the hill, and entered into the city. Naruto's eyes passed over the crumbled, burnt, and split buildings. He felt his heart throb at the sight that he had caused himself. Still, despite the devastation that he had caused to his people, they smiled and waved at him as they passed. Many laid flowers on the road as they rode by, a sign of luck on their journey.

"They understand," Jiraiya's voice cut through Naruto's self-hating thoughts.

"How could they?" Naruto whispered, his eyes reflecting sorrow for what he had done. "I could have killed them."

"You weren't the only one," Jiraiya reasoned. "Besides, they know the situation, and are just as anxious to see Arashi home as the rest of us."

A tear slid down Naruto's cheek, and he turned away from the old demon. Hearing the logical reason for why he shouldn't blame himself was hard on him. Despite how many times he told himself to not blame himself for what happened, he couldn't help but do just that. Because Sasuke and he had been slow in responding to a threat their son had been taken, resulting in the devastation before them. How could he not blame himself for all of this?

"We'll get him back, and once you've killed those two you'll see things my way," Jiraiya whispered, his hand reaching over, and gripping Naruto's shoulder.

"I hope so," Naruto replied. "I really do hope so."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"How much father are you going to make me walk?" Hidan growled as they passed through a canyon. He looked up, and frowned at the sight of skeletons caught on outcroppings. Some looked like they had fallen down, while others looked like they had been killed by something else. A few still even had clumps of rotting flesh clinging to them.

"Until we're out of this," Kakuzu answered with a sigh. "We can rest once we've left this canyon."

"And when will _that_ be?" Hidan shouted.

"I don't know, ano-"

_HOWL!_

Instantly both their eyes narrowed, and Hidan reached for the double bladed scythe on his back. "What the fuck was that?" he whispered.

"Sounded like a werewolf," Kakuzu answered.

"Oh, that's just fucking perfect," Hidan grinned. "I could use a good fight about now."

Just as Hidan finished his comment a large dark red werewolf jumped down the cliff sides, and landed before them. Standing 10 feet tall, it was the largest one they had ever seen. His long gnarled hands were dyed with dried blood. His fangs were bared, and yellow; saliva dripped from his black gums. Red eyes took them in, blood lust swimming in their depths.

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy," Hidan beckoned the creature as he stepped toward it.

"Be careful," Kakuzu said, leaning back against the canyon wall.

Hidan smirked over his shoulder. The werewolf took the opening, and lunged forward. He pulled his talon like claws back, swung them forward, only to meet air. Hidan let out a loud whistle, and the beast whirled around to see the blond haired submissive behind him, grinning. Letting out an ear splitting howl, the werewolf spun around, and tried to make another swipe for Hidan's head.

This time Hidan blocked the creature's claws with his scythe. He skidded back several feet with the force of the swipe, but he was otherwise completely unharmed. "You sure have a powerful arm there, woofy. But," Hidan's grin grew as he gripped the scythe with both hands, rotated it, and stepped forward. "I'm going to remove those arms!"

A pained cry filled the air as Hidan took off the muscular arms at the elbows. Blood gushed from the severed limbs, spraying onto the stone floors, walls, and onto Hidan himself. The demon smirked and moved in for the final attack. Rising the scythe above his head, he let out a victorious laugh, and removed the beast's head.

"That took you long enough," Kakuzu said as he pushed off the wall, and approached his blood soaked mate. "Did you have fun?" he asked as he swiped some of the blood off.

"Yep!" Hidan answered with a grin.

"Good," Kakuzu kissed Hidan, and continued back along the way they were headed. "Let's go."

"Right," Hidan nodded, and followed.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Gato looked around the corner, his eyes taking in Karin as she struggled to keep the pulse from escaping. It was obvious that the job was taxing every bit of her strength. He didn't doubt that it was hard to contain something like that. The child was immensely strong, even as an infant there weren't many that could probably stand up to him. It was easy to tell he was _their_ child.

Stepping forward, a tray in hand, he set it down at the table before her. Without saying anything else, he turned around, and left. A smirk spread his lips as he continued down the tunnels, heading for the cave's mouth. It was time he ditched the woman and child. He wouldn't be found here when they arrived, and he knew they would. Karin wouldn't last the whole time the shield was up. She was already on her last reserves of strength.

"Nothing personal, but I've got a war to lead," Gato whispered as he put a cloak on, and stepped out of the cave. Looking both directions, he quickly darted down the game trail leading away from the cave. He didn't feel a shred of remorse as he fled the scene.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Do we know how the Inner Fiefs are doing in pulling the resources together?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"We've received three platoons so far, but other than that no," Kisame answered.

"Send the ones that haven't responded a warning," Itachi instructed. "I want the reinforcements within the next thirty-six hours, or I'm going to give them a personal visit."

"Of course," Kisame nodded. His serious expression melted, and turned into a smile as they rested on Itachi's lap. "He really missed you." Kaimu was curled up on Itachi's lap, sleeping.

Itachi smiled down at his son, his fingers carding through his hair. "I didn't want to leave him here, but I thought it would be best all things considered."

"It was fine," Kisame said as he wrapped one around Itachi's shoulders. "He just clung to me more than usual."

Itachi laughed softly at that. Suddenly his smile fell, and a dangerous expression entered his eyes. "I could never handle him being taken or hurt."

"You won't have to," Kisame responded instantly. "The only reason Naruto and Sasuke are experiencing this right now is because Gato isn't brave enough to attack us head on. He thought that by going after your brother, the weaker one, he would be able to succeed. He'll soon find out how wrong he was."

"I know," Itachi sighed, "But I can't help but think what would have happened if they had targeted Kaimu instead of Arashi."

"Hell would be destroyed," Kisame answered without so much as batting an eyelash.

Itachi laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He leaned over and set his head on Kisame's shoulder.

"Of course I am," Kisame smirked, and kissed Itachi's brow.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Ma!" Amane reached up toward Gaara, her fingers curling and uncurling. "Ma! Ma!"

"Yes, yes," Gaara said and picked his daughter up.

"Ara! Ara!"

Gaara blinked several times as he tried to figure out what she was calling for. But when the answer did come to him, he felt tears collecting in his eyes. "He's not here right now," Gaara whispered and held his daughter tightly. "But he'll be back soon."

"Gaara," Neji's soft voice caused Gaara to turn around. The ice demon walked over to his small family, and wrapped them both in his protective embrace. "You need to stop. You'll only upset yourself at this rate," Neji instructed gently.

"I can't help it," Gaara responded, as he held Amane closer. "I promised Naruto nothing would happen! And yet only hours later he was taken. Even more, I can do nothing to help him this time. All I can do is sit here while my friend suffers!" Tears were freely flowing from Gaara's eyes at this point.

"Stop it," Neji instructed, his voice slightly harsher this time. "This is not your fault! Arashi being taken is nobody's fault, so stop. You'll upset Amane at this rate."

Gaara's eyes widened at that, and he looked down to his daughter in his arms. The small girl looked up at him with a confused expression. "Sorry," Gaara whispered and kissed Amane's forehead. The child giggled and grabbed a fistful of Gaara's bright red hair.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

They were passing through a forest. Like many of the forests within the Hills of Night, this one was thick and dark. Barely any sunlight passed through the canopy to reach the forest floor below. Small, relatively harmless animals skittered around on the passes as they rode by. Rodents climbed the trunks of the trees, and birds flew by overhead. If one didn't know any better, they would think they were traveling through any other forest within Hell.

But they did know better, and each of the trio was on high alert as they traveled. This particular part of the hills was well traveled and mapped, and they knew that this was the territory of Arachinda(1). Large half spider half human creatures, they were anywhere from four feet tall and six feet long, to twelve feet tall and fifteen feet long. The human parts of their bodies were covered with wiry hairs, just like the rest of their bodies. They had four eyes, and long fang like teeth that protruded from their mouths. Like many of the creatures native to the hills they didn't speak the same tongue as the demons. Instead they seemed to communicate on a level of sound that they couldn't hear. Out of all of the creatures discovered within the Hills of Night, this species was amongst the most hideous.

"We'll stop and let the horses rest once we've cleared these woods," Jiraiya announced as they rode.

"Sounds good," Sasuke agreed.

Naruto said nothing, instead choosing to concentrate on the wind. He was listening for both signs of a threat, and for any trace of Arashi. He doubted Karin would slip so soon, but he still held hope that he could pick up something, anything. If only they could find a miniscule trace of Arashi's magical signature they could follow it back to its source. It wouldn't take a lot for Naruto to track it. Unfortunately he was sensing nothing.

Sighing the blonde turned his attention to the trees. Large webs clung to the ancient plants, but there were no Arachinda to be seen. It was almost like they had been driven away by something else. Naruto silently wondered what could cause such fierce creatures to abandon their home and flee. Whatever it might have been, he hoped they didn't run across it. Though he didn't doubt their joint ability to beat anything within these accursed hills, he didn't want the delay it would cause.

"Naruto, are you picking anything up?" Jiraiya asked as he came up alongside of him.

"No," Naruto answered. They were both keeping their voices low. It wouldn't be good to draw attention to them. Even if the Arachinda weren't presently around, that didn't mean they wouldn't appear at the first indication of prey.

"Hold up," Sasuke's called, and the pair looked ahead of them. Naruto's face paled at the sight of the web built across the path. "How do you want to handle this, Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked over to the older demon.

"Leave it to me," Jiraiya said, and nudged his horse forward. His eyes sparked green and fire engulfed the threads.

Sasuke smirked. He shouldn't have expected anything less from the demon said to be the second strongest fire demon in Hell. The strongest was obviously Itachi. Turning coal black eyes to the fire demon, Sasuke considered exactly what he did know about Jiraiya. He knew he was Minato's old teacher, Naruto's godfather, Tsunade's mate, and powerful, but he didn't know much beyond that. Truthfully Jiraiya hadn't visited a lot since Naruto and he had been mated, so he hadn't gotten the chance to really get to know the man.

"Well, let's continue," Jiraiya instructed, and clicked his reins.

Naruto and Sasuke followed along closely as they continued. The sun was beginning to set, but thankfully they could see the end of the forest just up ahead. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at the bright patch of sunlight shining in. As they neared it a rustling in the bushes drew their attention. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes flashed to red, Jiraiya's returned to glowing green, and all three poised themselves for a possible attack.

The bushes continued to rustle, as if something was getting closer. Naruto raised his hand, ready to strike at the approaching monster the second it showed itself. In a flash it broke through the bushes and came rushing at them in a streak of red. Naruto's eyes widened as he caught sight of it.

"Wait!" he shouted to Sasuke and Jiraiya. Jumping from his saddle he held out his arms and caught the kitsune. "What are you doing here Kurama?!" he demanded, tears of joy in his eyes as he clutched his pet to him.

'_Yip, yip!'_ Kurama struggled from Naruto's arms, and pranced back the way he had come. When Naruto made no move to follow, the fox returned to his side, grabbed his pants with his teeth, and tugged on them.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Jiraiya said.

"You don't think," Sasuke left his sentence half finished as he looked down at the fox.

"Arashi!" Naruto gasped, and quickly returned to his horse. Mounting, the three followed after the fox as he darted back into the bushes.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Karin took a shaky breath, and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her strength was nearly gone. Another hour or two and she wouldn't be able to contain this wave any longer. Soon she would have to either flee, or face the demons that came rushing to find the child.

'_I'll just have to leave before that happens,'_ Karin decided internally. Reaching for the tray in front of her, she frowned when her hand only met empty cups and plates. "Gato!" she called out. "Gato, I'm out of food!" She received no answer.

The maroon haired demon's eyes widened as she stood up, and moved to the entrance of the cavern they had been using. There was no one out there. Gato wasn't standing in the corridor, and she couldn't sense him anywhere within the cave.

"Gato!" she shouted. Nothing. He was gone, and she hadn't even noticed him leaving. "Damn it!" she cursed and threw her fist against the stone walls. A sharp corner split her knuckle, and blood dripped down her hand. "Ouch," she whined, and retook her seat.

Just outside the cave, the scent of blood drifted out and to the creatures dwelling deep within burrows. Now, with the fresh scent of prey on the wind, they started to emerge. Glowing hungry eyes turned toward the cave. Viscous grins split the lips of five rouge demons as they began to close in on it.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Arachinda is the scientific classification for the spider family. But here I'm using it for these horrid creatures!**

**Kurama has found Naruto, and is now leading him where? Gato has fled, but to what fate? And Karin has drawn danger to her! What is going to happen? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Voice: You really do like doing that, don't you?  
Me: Yep! It's so much fun!  
Voice: If you say so.  
Me: I do!  
Voice: Yeah, yeah. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Yeah, you ALL have been waiting for this chapter, so I won't bore you with a long author's note here. Just, enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M (mutilation)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 18: Dancing with Death_

Trees passed by them in a blur as they rode through the hills at an accelerated pace. Kurama dipped and dashed between bushes, and they were often unable to follow the path the small animal was taking. Still, they kept up with him. Naruto kept his senses alert for anything that may lead him to the location of his son. He knew Kurama was leading him to Arashi, but knowing the destination would make the trip so much easier.

They were traveling deeper into the Hills of Night than Jiraiya had initially planned for them to go, but none of them said a word about it. If this was where the child was, then that was where they were going. Naruto noticed a large uplifted section of the hills growing closer. It seemed to be riddled with caves. A cruel smile curved his lips. They'd found them. It was the perfect hiding place, he'd give them that, but it wasn't going to save them. He'd tear the entire mountain down if he had too, and he knew he could.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him, drawings Naruto attention away from the caves. Blue eyes turned to his mate, and Sasuke directed him toward a patch of trees off to the left. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of rogues running just inside the tree line. His heart stopped as he realized where they were headed, the mountain side.

"Go on ahead," Jiraiya instructed. "Sasuke and I will stop them. You just concentrate on finding your boy."

"Got it," Naruto nodded. Clicking his reins, he urged his horse to go even faster. The animal whinnied, but obeyed.

Jiraiya and Sasuke both waited until Naruto was a good distance ahead, before turning their horses to intercept the rouges. Jiraiya's eyes glowed green, and fires leapt to life, cutting off the advancing demons. Sasuke's eyes switched to red, and lightning crashed down, killing off several of the ones that had managed to slip through the fires.

The group turned and snarled at the two powerful demons before them. The rouges had dark skin, nearly pitch black, grey eyes, and yellow teeth. It was assumed the morphed appearance was a side effect of living within the Hills of Night, as if something within the hills twisted the residents. Saliva dripped from their lips, and pooled on the ground below them. They didn't stand straight, but hunched over like a wild animal.

"Blood lust," Jiraiya said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The reason they're so worked up is because of blood lust," Jiraiya explained. "They must of smelled fresh blood."

"Whose?" Sasuke demanded.

"No telling from here," Jiraiya answered. "I don't have the keen senses to detect that."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Blood had been spilled within the caves. Did that mean they had betrayed each other? Or had something happened to his son? Either way, he wouldn't let these disgusting rejects near the caves. He knew Naruto could handle whatever was waiting for him within those caves. All he had to do was hold the line here, and give him enough time to get to their son.

"By order of the Rouge Mandate, you are all sentenced to death," Sasuke declared, his own eyes taking on a blood thirst of their own.

Jiraiya watched as the Dark Prince dismounted from his horse and approached the group, drawing his katana as he did so. "Are you going to need my held?" Jiraiya asked. He doubted it, but he felt it was only polite to check.

"Just keep that wall of flames burning," Sasuke instructed. "I'll take care of the rest."

Jiraiya shrugged. His eyes glowed brighter and the fires climbed, creating a near impenetrable wall of flames. Keeping his eyes on Sasuke he took in what very few ever did, the true form of the one known as the Dark Prince, the shadow hand of the ruler of all of Hell.

Lightning sparked around the prince. His sword glowed with the power of its wielder. The group of rouges held back, their eyes filled with hesitation. But soon the blood lust became too great for them to ignore, and they rushed Sasuke. The raven haired demons smirked, brought his sword up, and removed the head of the first demon.

The fresh blood, now soaking into the forest floor, heightened the others' already crazed instincts, and they rushed Sasuke with abandon. The prince's narrowed his eyes, and like a streak of lightning splitting the skies he cut through them.

Jiraiya barely registered the movement. One moment Sasuke was standing before him. The next he was on the other side of the group, a path of dead bodies laying in his wake. Electricity sparked from each of the bodies, slowly burning them.

The remaining rouges spun around, rage boiling in their eyes, and filling their voices as they cried out in anger. Sasuke turned, raised his blood soaked blade in a ready stance, and smirked, "You should've fled when you had the chance."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto and Kurama reached the mountain side, only to find several had already arrived. With narrowed eyes, Naruto called on the winds, and sliced through them. The bodies rolled down the mountain side, their blood splattering on the rocks, leaving a blood trail in their decent. Without sparing the creatures he had felled a passing glance, Naruto dismounted, wrapped the winds around himself, and ascended the steep face of the mountain.

Kurama was already at the mouth of the cave, and Naruto landed beside the fox. The second he killed the winds a woman's terror filled voice drifted down the blacked passage. Naruto's eyes widened, and following his fox, he rushed inside. He ran and ran, his heart hammering in his chest as he drew closer to the source of the sound. Kurama made a sharp right, and Naruto followed him.

A small cavern opened up in front of him, and Naruto took in the sight of Karin huddled behind a table with a glowing sphere on it. The sphere seemed to be made of condensed wind with lightning wrapping around it like planetary rings. Instantly Naruto knew it for what it was, Arashi's protective barrier.

"Get away!" Karin's voice shouted, and Naruto looked to see two rouges advancing on her.

"Filth," Naruto growled.

Both the rouges and Karin turned to see the wind demon standing in the mouth of the cavern, his eyes glowing red, and wind wrapping around him. Karin's eyes widened and she tried to shrink into the cave walls. The rouges snapped and snarled at him, before charging. Rising his hand, the wind removed the heads of the two rouges upon Naruto's command. His black and red eyes never left Karin's terror filled face.

"Stay away," Karin cried as Naruto took a step toward her. "It wasn't my fault! Gato threatened me. I had to do it!"

"I don't care," Naruto responded, his voice a deadly whisper on the wind. "You took my child from me, erased his presence so I couldn't find him, and you want me to spare you?"

Karin's eyes narrowed, "You took Sasuke-sama from me! You have no right to point fingers!"

Naruto laughed, the sound was mocking. "I took Sasuke from you? Think again. He chose me. I was forcefully brought to the royal castle, and he declared himself to be my future mate. I took nothing from you."

"Liar!" Karin shouted, outrage in her eyes.

"Believe what you will," Naruto said. "What did you think your action will achieve? Did you think Sasuke would come to love you if you harmed _his _child?"

A bitter laugh left Karin as she pulled herself to her full height. "Don't be stupid. I know he would never love me, but it doesn't change the fact I should have been the one to bare his child. Before you showed up out of nowhere I was the rarest demon in court. My looks far surpassed all the others! I would ha-"

"You would have died," Naruto declared, cutting her off. "Sasuke's powerful aura would have killed you. And should you have gotten pregnant the child would have destroyed you. You aren't strong enough to bare the children of the one known as the Dark Prince." His lips curved up in a vicious smile, "Only I hold the right for that honor. How dare you question it."

Karin couldn't move. She couldn't argue back. She knew he was right. Had she mated Sasuke and become pregnant the child would have drained her, and she would have died. Still, she refused to accept that there was no other way. She should have been the mate of Sasuke, not this creature.

"Does Sasuke-sama even know what you look like when you're like this?" Karin jeered. "You certainly aren't the timid gorgeous submissive he picked up off the streets anymore."

"That's where you are wrong," Naruto said, and stepped closer. "I was never timid to begin with."

Winds wrapped around Karin, lifting her off the ground. "What are you doing?" she cried as small cuts began to appear on her skin.

"I'm bored talking to you," Naruto declared.

"Wha-AAAH!" The speed of the winds surrounding her quickened, and the whirlwind closed in around her. As the air grew denser it began to shred her body, piece by piece. First her skin was torn away, followed by her muscles. Her blood turned the tornado red as it worked at turning her bones to dust, and ripping her organs apart.

Naruto watched unmoved as the woman became nothing more than a bloody smear in the cave. He killed the winds, and turned his gaze to the glowing ball, a smile on his lips. Stepping forward, he allowed his aura to swell slightly. When his hand touched the ball and nothing happened, he sighed. Tsunade's information had been correct. Now all he had to do was force the magic swirling around Arashi to subside. He knew he could kill the wind portion of it, but he couldn't dissipate the lightning.

"Kurama," Naruto turned to his kitsune, which was still standing at the mouth of the cavern. "Go get Sasuke," he instructed.

Kurama let out a soft yip, and dashed down the passage.

Naruto turned back to the ball, and set his other hand on it. Now, with Karin dead, he could easily pick up the pulsating signature. It was still incredibly strong, and below it he could feel Arashi sleeping soundly. "Just hold on a bit longer," he whispered. "We'll get out of there and take you home soon."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Jiraiya released a soft whistle as Sasuke wiped the blood from his sword. If his count was correct, Sasuke had just killed about fifty rouge demons in less than five minutes. _'Not bad,'_ Jiraiya thought.

Sasuke sheathed his blade, and turned toward Jiraiya. As he reached his horse the first pulse hit them. Spinning around, Sasuke's black eyes widened. "Arashi," he whispered.

"Hurry up and get back on your horse," Jiraiya instructed. "Let's go."

"Right," Sasuke said, and climbed back onto the awaiting animal.

The two rode toward the mountain at full speed. As they reached the base of it, a red blur zipped through the air, and landed on Sasuke's shoulders. The lightning demon growled sharply at Kurama, and the fox hissed back. The two still hadn't learned to get along with each other.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded of the fox.

The fox yipped, and jumped from his shoulders. Sasuke got the message, and followed after him. "I'll stay out here and keep any unwanted guests away," Jiraiya announced as Sasuke began to climb the mountain side.

"Thank you," Sasuke called without looking over his shoulder. He followed the fox to the entrance of cave, down a passage, and into the cavern holding Naruto and Arashi. His face melted into a look of relief as he saw Naruto standing beside the glowing orb containing their son. "He's alright?" Sasuke asked as he came to his side.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, he's just sleeping."

Sasuke sighed as he set his hand on the shield. The two demons shared a glance, and together they began to unravel the shield slowly. First Sasuke removed the spinning rings of lightning, and next Naruto began to calm the winds. Soon only a gentle breeze was holding Arashi suspended in the air above the table. Naruto's hands reached through it, and grabbed his baby boy. Pulling him out, Arashi's eyes opened, tears shimmering in their blue depths.

"Ma… Da," he whimpered.

"We're right here," Naruto soothed, and held Arashi close as he began to cry. "We're right here," he repeated.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, drawing both of them to him. "Sorry you had to experience that," he whispered as he kissed Arashi's head. "You're safe now."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Gato panted as he ran down the narrow game trail. He didn't know how long he had until they picked up his trail now that he was away from Karin, and he wanted to put as much distance behind him as he could during this time. If he could get out of the Hills of Night he could hide himself in several safe houses he had stashed. He knew a couple lords there would be sympathetic to his pleas, and planned to go to them first. He would first flame the embers of discord between the Inner Fiefs and the Outer Lands. Then he would throw all of Hell into war. Once everything died down, he would claim the thrown.

As he thought about his plans he grew distracted, and his foot caught on an upturned root. Tripping, he rolled down the hill, slamming into rocks, bushes, and trees as he fell. With a crash and a sharp pain in his ribs, he came to a stop against an ancient tree.

"Ouch," he groaned, and pushed himself to his feet. As he tried to pull his hand away from the tree he found he couldn't. With confused eyes he looked at the tree trunk. His eyes widened at the sight of spider webs covering it. Panic filled him as he began to look around him. He had fallen into the heart of Arachnida territory. The thud of something landing on a branch made him look up.

A young male Arachnida was perched above him, saliva dripping from its fangs. As it began to climb down to him a strange clacking sound left its lips, and more Arachnida began to appear from the shadows. Most seemed to be the same size as the one bearing down on him, but there was one that was obviously the mother. She stood 11 feet tall and fourteen feet long. Her black body seemed to blend into the darkness of the forest that was not only her home, but nesting ground.

"Oh, he sure has gotten himself into a tight spot." Gato turned at the sound of the energetic voice. "Want us to help you?" Hidan asked, his cruel smile looking down at him from the top of the hill.

Gato hesitated, but the sound of the young Arachnida nearing him snapped him out of it. He had to live. "Get me out of here!" he ordered.

"What do you think we should do?" Hidan asked Kakuzu, who was standing beside him.

Kakuzu looked passively down at the man they had been tracking. Sighing he shot flames down to him. The fires didn't hit any of the Arachnida, just encircled Gato. "No choice, we've been ordered to bring him back, alive and relatively unharmed," Kakuzu explained.

The Arachnida fled the flames. The young gathered around the mother, and she led them deeper into the forest. Hidan waited until the creatures were far enough away before jumping down, and cutting Gato free. "Aren't you one lucky fat fucker," Hidan grinned.

"Wh-why are you following Itachi's orders?" Gato demanded as Hidan tied him up. "Didn't you say you don't like how things are being run? Isn't that why you agreed to work for me? Is it the money? I'll double whatever Itachi is paying you! Just let me go!"

Hidan sighed. "Despite how greedy my mate is, this job has nothing to do with the money."

"War isn't good for business," Kakuzu said. "And I don't want to see a fat bastard like you on the throne."

Gato's eyes widened as Hidan grinned, and struck him. His vision went black, and he slumped forward. Kakuzu reached out, grabbed Gato's unconscious body, threw him over his shoulder, and the two began their journey out of the Hills of Night.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Itachi sighed as he read a message delivered by a messenger hawk. Naruto and Sasuke had successfully recovered Arashi, and were heading back. Karin was dead, but Gato wasn't accounted for. Itachi wasn't too worried though. The fugitive no longer had Karin to shield him so they would be able to find him quickly.

Just as he was about to give the order for them to concentrate their forces on finding Gato another hawk landed, this one carrying a message from Kakuzu. Itachi's eyes widened as he read the scroll, then he smirked. Seemed he didn't have to worry about it after all.

"Order our forces to return," Itachi instructed Kakashi. "And send someone to intercept Hidan and Kakuzu. I want Gato in chains."

"Yes Itachi-sama," Kakashi bowed, and headed for the door. He lingered there for a minute before turning around. "May I inquire how my lord and his mate are?"

Itachi smiled, "Sasuke and Naruto on their way home with Arashi. Please inform Lord Minato and Lady Kushina of this news."

Kakashi hid his relief at hearing that. "Thank you," he whispered, and left.

Itachi turned to look out the window of Sasuke's office. He had been using it as his base of command while staying in Konoha. It was a nice view, but he couldn't wait for this all to be over, and for him and Kisame to return home with Kaimu. First though they had to see to Gato's trail, and execution. That couldn't be delayed.

Itachi sighed and turned around to look at the scroll in front of him. Instead his eyes widened at the sight of an ice mirror forming in the center of the room. As he watched, the mirror took full shaped, and two figures were reflected in it.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Karin's DEAD! Rejoice! Next chapter: **_**Judgment**_

**Voice: I knew you were cruel, but wasn't that just a bit gruesome even for you?  
Me: Nope.  
Voice: If you say so. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Okay, this is late because my boyfriend kidnapping me yesterday. If you want to come after him, bring backup (seriously, bring back up!). Also, the next chapter will be the last one.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 19: Judgment_

Itachi's eyes began to glow red as Haku and Zabuza stepped out of the ice mirror. The dominant water demon had moved Haku behind him, his own eyes glowing blue as he looked at Itachi. The new king would give him credit for trying to protect his mate, no matter how futile that attempt was. "You honestly think you can defeat me?" he asked, his aura flaring just a bit.

A smile curved the king's lips when both the demons before him faltered a step. "No," Zabuza answered, "But we've come to bargain for our freedom."

"With what?" Itachi asked. "Karin's dead, and Gato's been captured. You have nothing."

Haku winced, his complexion paling. Zabuza wrapped a secure arm around his mate. "Haku only did what he did because of me. If your brother wants someone's blood, take mine," he said.

"What? No!" Haku cried. "I'm the one that took Arashi! It should be me punished!"

"That's enough," Kisame said walking into the room and locking the door behind him. "Honestly, if anyone else in this castle had heard your voices you'd be dead."

"Everything ready?" Itachi asked as his mate crossed the distance to him.

"Yes, Gato will be put directly on the stand as soon as he arrives," Kisame answered.

"Good," Itachi sighed. Turning back to the mated pair standing before them he smiled. "I'm not going to punish either of you." Their relief was palpable. "But," Itachi's tone hardened, "I advice you never set foot within these lands ever again. If Naruto and Sasuke see you I will not stop them from taking their rightful vengeance on you."

Zabuza grinned, and bowed. "Understood, and thank you," he said.

"Thank you," Haku echoed the sentiment.

"Get out of here," Itachi instructed as he turned his back to them. "They'll be home soon. I never want to see either of you again."

"Your highness," Haku and Zabuza nodded, and turned back to the mirror. Zabuza took Haku's hand in his, and they stepped into the mirror. The mirror began to crack, then it shattered, and they were gone.

Itachi didn't know where they had gone, and he didn't care. The only reason he was even showing mercy was because he understood Haku's position. As a submissive demon, he understood that if his dominant was taken he would feel lost, and willing to do anything to get him back. Unlike Haku though, he would never admit to that weakness within him.

"Are you sure about this?" Kisame asked as he wrapped Itachi in his arms. "You realize they'll be killed if Naruto or Sasuke ever finds them."

"I do," Itachi sighed, "But this is their punishment. They'll have to live on the run forever, fearing for their lives. They'll never have a moments' peace."

Kisame laughed and held Itachi closer. "Remind me to never upset you," he whispered as he kissed his mate's temple.

"What a pointless remark," Itachi smirked. Turning around in Kisame's arms, he wrapped his own around him. "You upset me hourly."

"I guess I do," Kisame admitted before leaning down, and sealing Itachi's lips with his own.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Naruto sighed as Arashi pushed the bottle away, and let out a soft burp. They were almost home, and he had chosen now to kick up a fuss about wanting food. Naruto was just thankful they had packed some. Now, with the small child fed, he placed him securely in a carrying basket, and mounted his horse. Jiraiya handed him the basket, and Naruto held it securely as they started back on the way home. They would be home soon, and then he would really be able to relax.

Sasuke glanced over to Naruto, a smile on his lips as he took in his mate and child. Seeing that look back on his blonde's face was what he had been striving for. Of course he wanted Arashi back, but it was also the happy glow that Naruto held he wanted back as well. Having their son back really did make a difference. Plus with Karin gone they only had to worry about that slime Gato.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the path before them. His brother had contacted him, informing him that Gato had been captured, and was being brought back to Konoha with Kakuzu and Hidan. He had also given them explicit instructions to not lay a hand on him should they run into each other on the way back. That line had caused him to scowl. If he saw that fat traitorous bastard he was going to kill him instantly, regardless of his brother's orders.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice drew him from his violent thoughts. Looking over to his mate, he raised an eyebrow in silent question, and waited for Naruto to continue. "Are you alright? You look a little upset."

Smiling softly, Sasuke leaned over in his saddle, and kissed Naruto's cheek. "I'm fine now that you're both beside me and safe," he answered.

Naruto frowned. "It's what was in that message Itachi sent, isn't it?" he asked, guessing right.

Sasuke sighed, and gave up trying to act strong for his little wind demon. "He said we aren't to touch Gato should we see them on our way back," he explained.

"What?" Naruto demanded. "Why?"

"Because, Gato is a lord, and the ruler of a fief," Jiraiya explained as he rode up beside them. "He is permitted a hearing before the king and other lords. Karin was nothing but a courtesan, it didn't matter how you handled her."

"But Gato is the master mind behind this," Naruto growled. "He's the one that set it all up!"

"And I'm sure Itachi will take that all into account," Jiraiya soothed the blonde. "Don't worry, you don't honestly expect him to let Gato walk, do you?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged quick glances. They had to admit Jiraiya had a point. Itachi would never let Gato walk. He would have his trial, but that was it. They would still get their vengeance on him.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Kakuzu watched as Hidan pushed Gato along with the tips of his scythe. The lord was ashen and only seemed to get paler every time Hidan jabbed at him with the sharp blades. He had woken up almost as soon as they descended from the Hills of Night. Not wanting to carry him any further, Kakuzu had dropped him in a heap, and Hidan had begun poking at him. The pair found it quite amusing to watch the short demon try and escape the scythe by mere inches.

"Come on you fat pig," Hidan cheered, "Can't you go any faster?"

Gato paled even further, and tried to pick up his pace. His feet tangled together in his haste, and he fell to the ground. Hidan laughed harder as he watched the rounded lord try and pick himself up. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his mate's behavior. It wasn't in his nature to torture his prey, he much preferred to get things done quickly, but if this kept Hidan quiet he wasn't going to complain.

"Hidan, Kakuzu," the call from several soldiers drew the pair's eyes to the right of them. An armed guard approached them. They were soldiers from the Outer Lands of Fire. "We're here to help you escort the prisoner Gato."

"That's Lord Gato to you swine," Gato part.

"Anyone who raises a hand to my lord deserves no such titles," said one demon as he stepped forward, and looked down at the demon still on the ground. His eyes were guarded by dark glasses, and his jacket hid most of his face. "I'm Aburame Shino, I've been placed in charge of escorting you all back to Konoha."

"Fine," Kakuzu sighed, and moved to stand beside Hidan.

"Do we really have to go along with these fuckers?" Hidan asked.

"Yes," Kakuzu answered simply.

"Shackle him," Shino instructed the other soldiers. Turning his gaze to the two mercenaries he took them in. He had heard rumors about the pair, and they sure seemed like they could live up to every one of them. "Itachi-sama would like a word with each of you, so please follow us."

Turning around, Shino gave the order, and the group headed for Konoha. Kakuzu and Hidan sighed, and followed along. It wouldn't do them any good to upset Itachi this late in the game, despite how much they just wanted to ditch the job.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

Shino and his group arrived at the castle first. As they walked through the town they had to keep many of the citizens away from the prisoner. All of them wanted him dead, and many had tried to either stone him or throw a power at him. Upon entering the castle grounds Shino instantly ordered Gato be taken down to the dungeon and that no one was to touch him until the trial.

It wasn't two minutes after Gato had been led into the dungeons that Naruto and Sasuke rode in, Jiraiya right behind them. The doors to the castle opened, and a mass of people came rushing out. Gaara was the first to reach Naruto, his green eyes looking up at his best friend with worry. Naruto just smiled, and slipped from the horse, Arashi in his arms.

What seemed like hours of welcome homes and congratulations passed while everyone checked on the returning parties. Still, soon it did wind down, and Itachi gained everyone's attention. Looking at Naruto and Sasuke he asked, "Are you ready for this?"

The pair looked at each other, back to Itachi, and nodded their heads. Itachi returned the nod, and, turning, he gave the order for Gato to be brought to the throne room. Minato led the way back into the castle. Every lord of the realm was in the now repaired throne room. All were seated in a circle. The group took their places at the empty seats, and Gato was brought in.

Sasuke and Naruto grasped hands, and used the connection to anchor themselves. The mere sight of the bastard had them seething. They wanted to tear him apart, but they knew with both Itachi and Kisame there they wouldn't get the chance. At least, not until they were given the okay. Gato was placed in a small cage, and Itachi stood.

"We're here for the purpose of the execution of a lord," Itachi announced.

"Wait, aren't we going to discuss this?" a lady from one of the Inner Fiefs asked.

Itachi glanced over to the woman. "Do you have evidence that will prove his innocence?" he asked. The woman bit her bottom lip, and sat back down. "Do any of you have anything to say in the defense of this demon before you?" Itachi asked as he turned to look at every lord and lady in the room.

No one said anything. They all just cast their eyes away from Itachi's gaze. They knew what speaking out would mean, and none of them were willing to admit that they might agree with Gato's ideas.

"Cowards!" Gato shouted. "How dare you cower before this submissive! Stand up! You know what must be done! You know why I did what I did! A new order is needed!"

"Silence," Itachi ordered.

Gato turned defiant eyes to the young king. "The day I let a submissive order me is the day I die," he snarled.

"Interesting you would say that," Itachi's lips curled up in a cruel smile. "Lord Gato, you are here by stripped of your title, and your lands. For your crimes of kidnapping a member of the nobility and threatening to throw all of Hell into war I sentence you to death."

"You don't have the authority!" Gato cried.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke," he called. The younger Uchiha stood, and came to stand beside his brother. "The method of death is up to you," Itachi said, and walked away.

"See!" Gato pointed, "He leaves it up to his dominant brother to handle the work. A submissive doesn't have the power to dispense justice! He's weak!"

"Wrong," Sasuke growled, and opened the cage. "I'm doing my job, both as the father of the child you abducted and as the Dark Prince." Gato paled and cowered within the cage. "The method of death will be a death match," Sasuke announced to the watching lords and ladies. "The one to survive is the one that the spirits deem correct."

Gato shook his head back and forth, sweat breaking out across his face. He couldn't fight the second prince, and win. There were only a handful of demons that could, and they were all in the room, but they weren't on his side. Hoping to gain just a thread of hope he said, "I ask for a representative."

"Denied," Itachi declared.

Gato glared at the king sitting regaling before him. When Gato didn't move from the cage the order to remove him was given. Shaking, the denounced lord looked over at the powerful lightning demon before him. There was just no way for him to beat Sasuke. The other was superior to him in every way. His knees shook as he took a step back.

"Will you run?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

Gato stopped moving, his eyes filling with terror. Finding no other option, he dropped to his knees, rested his head against the floor, and said, "I beg your forgiveness. And I beseech you for mercy!"

"Stand up," Sasuke ordered.

Gato flinched. There was so much malice in that voice. It was like being pierced by lightning, but he knew he hadn't been struck yet. "Please, I beg you to show me mercy. Lock me up for the rest of my days. Chain me to the stockades. Anything, but please spare my life."

"Stand up," Sasuke repeated.

He didn't know what to do. There was no way for him to flee. Pushing up, he sat back on his legs, and looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes. "Please, spare m-" his request was cut off by a kick to his jaw.

"You are disgracing yourself," Sasuke growled. "If you wish to end your days crawling on the ground like a worm, so be it." Lightning arced around Sasuke as his eyes began to glow red.

"No wait!" Gato screamed as Sasuke neared him.

"No," Sasuke answered, and grabbed Gato's head.

Electricity shot through the demon's body, slowly frying him from the inside out. Gato's eyes melted from the internal heat caused by the lightning. Smoke began to seep from his ears, nose, and mouth. His skin turned red, and blistered. The scent of burning flesh filled the air as Gato's body turned to charcoal.

"Sasuke, that's enough," Itachi ordered. Sasuke looked back to his brother, and released what was left of Gato. As Sasuke moved back to his seat, Itachi stood, and addressed the horrified lords and ladies, "This is what happens to those who oppose my rule. Burn this image into your memories. If any of you so much as thinks about stepping out of line again the same thing will happen to you."

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"You wanted to see us?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan and he stood before Itachi in the now empty throne room.

Itachi turned around, and regarded the two. "Yes," he said. Stepping toward them, he held out a pouch. The jingle of coins could be heard as he passed it to Kakuzu. "Here is your payment. Thank you for your work."

Kakuzu held the bag in his hands, weighing the contents. "Good to do business with you, your highness," he said with a smile and a bow.

"Can we go now?" Hidan sighed. "This place is fucking gloomy."

"I'll contact you should I need you in the future," Itachi said.

"No," Kakuzu denied. "Please, do not contact us further." Looking over to Hidan he smiled, "At least not for a few years."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, until he noticed the slight wavering in Hidan's aura. With a knowing smirk he said, "Of course." With that the two mercenaries left.

_xXx Trouble in Court xXx_

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Arashi giggled as Naruto played with him on the rug in front of their fire. The small child reached for the stuffed fox, and grabbed Kurama's tail instead. The fox yelped, and jumped onto Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto laughed, reached up, and rubbed the back of the fox's ear. "Easy boy, he didn't mean any harm," he soothed. The fox purred, and rubbed against Naruto's face.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked walking into the room, and sitting in one of the chairs.

Naruto looked over to his mate, and smiled. "Arashi accidently pulled Kurama's tail," he answered as he handed Arashi the stuffed animal he had originally wanted.

"Serves that fox right," Sasuke shrugged.

Kurama hissed over to him, and Naruto suppressed a laugh. "Be nice Sasuke," he said, "Kurama did help us find Arashi."

Sasuke frown, "Fine."

"Da!" Arashi called as he spotted his father not sitting with them. "Da!" he repeated and tried crawling over to him. Sasuke smiled as he fell down, got back up, and tried again. Moving from the chair he sat down beside Naruto, and held out his arms. When Arashi reached him, he picked him up, and held him high. The child laughed ecstatically, the small fox dangling from his hands.

Naruto smiled at the scene. He couldn't even begin to explain how happy it made him to see this image again. Leaning over, he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, and whispered, "Thank you."

Bringing Arashi down, Sasuke cradled their son to him, and looked over to his mate. "For what?" he asked.

"For keeping your promise," Naruto answered. "For getting him back, and for destroying Gato."

Sasuke smiled, and kissed the top of Naruto's golden locks. "Then I owe you a thank you as well," he said. "Thank you for killing that bitch, and bringing my boy back to me."

Naruto smiled, and looked up at him. "You're welcome," he whispered.

Sasuke leaned down, and pressed a kiss to Naruto's lips. "You're welcome, too," he responded just as gently.

Reaching up, Naruto brought Sasuke's lips back down to his, and kissed him deeply. The two let the world fade away for a moment as they enjoyed the peace of having their lives back to normal.

"Ma! Da!" Arashi's voice pulled them out of their kiss, and drew their attention back to the center of their world, him. Bright blue eyes framed by raven black hair looked back up at them. The boy tilted his head to the side, and frowned. It was so much like one of Sasuke's expressions that Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Ma! Da!" Arashi repeated and reached up for them.

"Yeah," Naruto said taking Arashi from Sasuke, and holding him in his arms, "We're right here."

"And always will be," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, and drew him closer to him. Their son regarded them closely for a second, before smiling, and laughing.

_**The End!**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, this is technically the end. But I've got an Epilogue planned, one that deals with them when Arashi is a bit older. So no, this isn't the last chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter. And, about Gato's death, the guy is a weak coward. You can't expect him to stand up against someone like Sasuke.**

**Voice: Nice ending, very sweet.  
Me: Thank you.  
Voice: Yeah, don't expect too many more compliments. I'm still mad at you for keeping that story from me.  
Me: Geeze, just let it go already.  
Voice: No.  
Me: Whatever. Please review, and I hope to see you in the Epilogue, and of course at my next story!**

**Note: You may have noticed the cover art for this series? Well I have one wonderful person to thank for that, gohagosa100. You can find a link to the original works and her DeviantART account on my profile if you want to see more of her amazing art. As for me, thank you gohagosa100 for all the wonderful artwork you've done for me! I love them! And you are amazing!**


	20. Epilogue

_**Trouble in Court**_

**Well, as promised, here is the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has read the story, reviewed, and faved. I appreciate the support, I really do. This series has officially come to an end, there will be no more.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Epilogue: Growing Up_

Sighing, Naruto set his pen down, and stretched in his seat. Three hours of straight paperwork was really draining. Looking behind him, he smiled, rose from his chair, and opened the window. The light of Hell's dark sun streamed into the room, and the wind wrapped around Naruto with the ever familiar feeling of security. He closed his eyes and just listened to the voices in the wind. It had been awhile since he had been able to just breathe and listen like this.

"Why you! Get back here!"

And just like that his peaceful moment was gone. With an irritated sigh, Naruto turned from the window, walked to the door, opened it, and using his command of the winds grabbed the fleeing child running through the halls. Raven black hair blew in the wind, and large blue eyes widened as he realized he couldn't move. The boy turned to see the cause of his restriction glaring at him.

"Ah, hi Mom," Arashi gulped as the blonde wind demon advanced on his son. "I was just getting some exercise," he tried for an excuse.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, and dismissed the winds holding the six year old in place. "Then why is Iruka shouting for you?" he asked calmly.

"Um, because I skipped math and went straight to PE," Arashi admitted with a slightly guilty expression.

"There you are!" Iruka's voice filled the corridor as he turned the corner and advanced on the young child. "Just because you don't want to sit through a lesson doesn't give you the right to run off!" he scolded as he reached them. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I'll keep a better eye on him."

Naruto had a hard time restraining himself from laughing. The scene was so familiar, except his memory of it was a bit different. He used to be the one running from the brunet teacher, and Iruka use to apologize to his mother. "It's fine, I know you'll do great with him. Look what you did with me," Naruto smiled.

"True," Iruka sighed. "I guess if I can find in solace in anything, it's that you turned out wonderfully."

"I'd like to think I had something to do with that," Sasuke's voice broke in as he walked down the hall and came to stand behind Naruto. Kissing his mate's cheek he looked down at his son with a knowing look. "I thought I'd heard a disturbance. So, what are you running from today?"

"Addition," the six year old sulked.

"What, no subtraction?" Sasuke joked.

"That's tomorrow," Iruka provided.

Arashi's face paled, and he turned pleading eyes to his father. The look was so similar to one he had seen in Naruto's eyes countless times, and just like with his mate he couldn't deny the look on his son. "How about we go down to the yard and get some sword work in?" Sasuke suggested as he scooped the boy up in his arms.

"Yay!" Arashi cheered, his arms wrapping around his father's neck.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded.

"It's just for a few hours," Sasuke reassured. "Once his fencing practice is done, and he's had lunch he'll be back in the classroom."

"What?" Arashi squawked.

Sasuke pinned the small demon with a level gaze. "Take it or leave it."

Arashi pouted, but said, "Agreed."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. Now he knew how his mom felt whenever his dad pulled that on her with him. "Fine," he sighed. "But tomorrow, no breaks."

"Sounds good," Sasuke agreed and kissed Naruto. Arashi looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't get the chance.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto went back into his office, and retook his seat behind his desk. Iruka had followed along with Sasuke until a certain point and broke off to head back to his classroom. It had been nearly six and a half years since Arashi was born. The young wind demon had come into his predominant powers early on, and recently signs of his lightning abilities were beginning to show. Admittedly Naruto understood the desire to not be detained in a room, but the boy would understand later.

'_Oh spirits, I sound like my mother,'_ Naruto groaned internally.

In the last six years things had slowly wound down from the turmoil caused by Gato and Karin. The Inner Fiefs didn't speak out for added protection on the Hills of Night anymore, which was appreciated from the Outer Lands. Naruto and Gaara had fully risen to their places as the rulers of their fiefs. Itachi was being seen as the king he was. And of course the monsters in the hills still caused a fuss, but never got beyond the border patrols.

Konoha's repairs had been quick, though there was some underlying fear that had to be dealt with. The people weren't afraid of Naruto and Sasuke, but of the prospect of something else happening. It took three years for them to settle the citizens' fears of the Inner Fiefs and their actions. On Arashi's fourth birthday a treaty was signed stating it was the Outer Lands' right to control the borders to the Hills of Night, without interference from the Inner Fiefs. It was a reluctant agreement, but one that kept everyone in their separate corners.

Last year a new lord had been appointed to the Inner Fief of Freeze, Gato's old fief. Itachi had taken a considerable amount of time considering who to appoint to the fief. He didn't want someone related to Gato in the station, as it could mean another up rise; and he didn't want to just place someone who would do what he said in the position. Finally he settled on a distant relative to the lord of the Outer Lands of Earth who was mated to the cousin of the lord to the Inner Fief of Blaze. It was a balanced decision in Itachi's eyes.

Before the new lord had been appointed, Kisame had overseen the fief, making several trips to the land to check its progress. Kisame's main object was to keep the fief running, and to assure the people they wouldn't be held accountable for their former lord's actions. Of course he also had to make it well known that those who sympathized with Gato's ideas weren't going to be spared should they speak out. So far, nothing had happened within the Inner Fief of Freeze. The people seemed content with their new lord.

It was nice to have things working smoothly. Naruto just wished the paperwork would vanish along with the disturbances. Trade had opened up again with the lands and was once again running smoothly. There were no more threats about trade being cut off due to the security detail at the Hills of Night. Of course smooth inner workings didn't mean a lack of documentation. There were still letters from citizens and towns, taxes, import and export manifests, and a number of other things to have documented and that he had to sign off on.

"Naruto-sama," a soft knocking at the door and Kakashi calling his name drew the young lord from his thoughts.

"What do you need Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the work sitting on his desk.

"Sasuke-sama asked me to come get you," Kakashi explained.

"Okay." Naruto stood, and together with the knight walked down the corridor, descended the stairs, across the front lobby, and out into the inner courtyard.

"This way," Kakashi indicated, and he led Naruto out of the inner courtyard and into the outer courtyard. They continued to walk until they got to the training ground where Sasuke was presently correcting Arashi on a stance.

The pair looked up and smiled as the blonde approached them. "Mommy, watch what I can do now!" Arashi waved exuberantly.

"Okay, show me," Naruto said leaning against the fence.

Arashi smiled brightly, and grasping the practice sword with both hands he sent a current into the dull blade. Naruto's eyes widened as his mate's signature move was being produced by their son, albeit on a smaller and weaker scale. Still, it was impressive that he could produce the control to do the technique.

"Did you see? Did you see?" Arashi asked as he came jumping over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled down at his son. He truly was amazing. "Yes, I saw," he said softly as he tussled the boy's black hair.

"Arashi, get back over here," Sasuke instructed.

"Coming!" Arashi pounced back over to his dad, and retook his practice sword.

Naruto watched silently as his mate and son sparred. Sasuke was taking the match seriously, and Arashi was doing his best to follow through with his moves as instructed. Of course there was no way he could hold his own against his father's years of experience, but for a six year old just learning the sword he seemed to hold a passionate determination to at least learn what the other was teaching him.

'_I guess good things can come out of a little trouble,_' Naruto thought fondly as he watched Sasuke wince as Arashi's sword collided with his thumb.

_And Hell was Peaceful_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**I was going to end it on "And they all lived happily ever after" but I thought that was way to cliché. That was my short epilogue. Thank you for coming on this journey with me, and I hope you enjoyed the final of the **_**Hell's Series**_**. Remember this is the third and FINAL in the series. If you haven't and wish to, please read **_**Court's Fate**_** and ****Welcome to Court****. For everyone else, thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, and following this story until the end. **

**Voice: Now, the votes have been counted, and the winner for the next story to be posted is **_**Game, Set, Match!**_** With nearly half the votes, it's the clear winner as to which one the majority wants to see next from aliendroid. Thank you for voting, and keep an eye out for it to come next week.**

**Thanks again to everyone! See you in my next story!**


End file.
